The Rise of the Sharingan brothers
by helovestowrite
Summary: AU In this story Sasuke has a brother in Naruto and Naruto gains the Sharingan together they will save the world from the bastard Akatsuki and Oroch... Pairings... NaruxTema and SasukexFemHaku no NaruHina due to overuse
1. That Tragic Day

THE JOURNEY THROUGH HELL AND HEAVEN

I don't own Naruto… or else I would be somewhat angry at stuff.

Number one yes I will give Naruto the Sharingan and the Mangekyo I mean if Naruto's enemies are super powered he might as well be too right?

Number two this will be a HinataxNarutoxTemari pairing while SasukexHaku is the other pairing

Number three, Naruto will be a little like Kakashi in which he will copy a few techniques.

Number four, Sasuke will not be as emo due to…well read and you will see

A new story may the power of youth explode within me!!

* * *

As the thunderstorms hit the village, most of the people were inside their homes safe away, except for one child. Naruto Uzumaki ,the black sheep of the village, blamed for the thousands of deaths, shivered in cold as he walked the empty streets of Konoha. As the winds blew violently a homeless boy stood in a merciless storm. Kicked out of the orphanage by a disgruntled care taker the boy held no place in Konoha.

No one cared much for the boy as he struggled to survive, expect for Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage of Konoha who watched over the boy as he was his own.

As Naruto walked he noticed that some food was available to get and grab.

" I don't usually steal 'ttebayo but I am hungry." expressed the tired blond as his hunger growled in desperation for food.

As Naruto tried to grab some food to take a strange man walked towards him.

" Hello little boy do you need help getting home?" expressed the silver haired jounin as he happened to stumble across our cold hungry blond.

" No I have no home, I'm just getting some food thank you. Besides I can take care of myself." half smiled Naruto.

" Are you sure you are all right?" asked the worried jounin.

" Yeah so laters…" and Naruto ran off to the nearest place only to find himself near the Uchiha compound.

" Wow, this place is huge but it seems too empty." as Naruto decided to walk through the building noticing the darkness surrounding the Uchiha compound.

As Naruto walked towards the main house he heard a boy screaming in pain.

" Hey are you all right, I'll go help dattebayo!" yelled Naruto as he ran into the room only to find the dead bodies of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto.

" What is all this…" shook a frighten Naruto.

" Hello Naruto-san enjoy my little display I had left?" coldly asked Itachi.

" Why did kill your parents?" asked Naruto confused and slightly scared.

" Because he's a jerk!" yelled Sasuke in fear due to the Tsukuyomi being used on him as he ran off.

As Itachi was about to follow his little brother, Naruto stepped in.

" I don't care h-how strong you are, Itachi-san or how you know me but I will defeat you dattebayo!" yelled the little blond as he took his stand.

Itachi smirked slightly impressed with the blonde's courage.

" I see no fear in you well then I guess I'll take my leave due to my little brother calling for help…" as Itachi walked away he looked back at Naruto near the door.

" I hope we meet again young Naruto I would like to battle you when you have gotten stronger, oh and by the way, I would like to give you a gift."

" A gift?" Naruto asked very confused as to why this criminal would give him a gift.

Itachi nodded and knocked Naruto out before quickly operating on the boy using his father's eyes…

/ Don' t make me regret giving you the sharingan, Naruto-san./ expressed Itachi as he walked away.

A few hours later…

As the Anbu and Kakashi arrived they noticed the whole place was full of dead bodies, they bowed their heads in respect until they heard one of the men.

" Captain Kakashi, we found the jinchuuriki on the floor with Sasuke Uchiha's parents." expressed the Cat Anbu as the rushed to see Naruto on the floor.

" Take him to the hospital and report this to the Hokage…"

/ Sasuke and Naruto must have witness some horrific events tonight. Hope they don't lose their sanity./ sighed the Silver haired Anbu captain.

Little did they notice that Naruto's right eye began to glow a little….

As Naruto came into consciousness he swear he could hear voices that said to save their son or something like that but as Naruto came too he saw the Hokage looking down at him.

" Jiji w-where am I?"

" You're at the hospital Naruto why were you at the Uchiha's compound?" asked Sarutobi in concern.

" Well I thought this guy who had silver haired caught me stealing some food and I thought I was in trouble so I ran and when I got to Sasuke's house I heard him scream in pain and next thing I know I saw two dead bodies." shivered the blond in fright.

" I see well did anything else happen?" questioned the Hokage.

" Well I challenged Itachi-san to a fight ..." as Naruto scratched his head trying to remember the rest.

Sarutobi was in complete shock a little boy with no skills challenging a easy Jounin leveled Shinobi to a fight.

" Naruto you know that was very dangerous..."

" I know but I just couldn't let my friend suffer because of his bastard brother I had to do something." yelled the blond.

/ Naruto you really are something./

" So where's Sasuke?" wondered Naruto

" Oh Sasuke's in the next..."

As soon as the words next came out of the Hokage's mouth, Naruto springed from his bed and ran off to see his somewhat friend.

Sasuke stood in shock, and horror the images not coming out of his head of what he had seen only to be interrupted by Naruto.

" Hey Sasuke, how ya feeling?" smiled the blond

Sasuke just stood quiet , staring at Naruto like his world had ended.

" Hey sasuke, you know you still have a brother left, right?"

" Who? My family is dead..." expressed Sasuke coldly.

" Well I could be like your family and be your brother ." smirked Naruto.

/ Brother...no he...but he defended me against Itachi even though he knew that Itachi was too powerful./

" Why would you want to be my brother, all I am is weak."

" That's not true, it's just we're young we still have time to get stronger and together we will get stronger, what do you say?" as Naruto placed his hand in front of Sasuke.

" Ok." as he shook Naruto not realizing what the world was about to see...

End chapter... Next chapter Academy, girls,and Sasuke and Naruto unlock their Sharingan.

It will stay the same Team 7 duo but I will make Naruto hang out with Hinata a little more and Sasuke a lot more friendly than his usual emoness due to the fact he has someone to talk to and be friends with.


	2. The Beginnings

The Rising of the Sharingan Brothers

I is for I don't own Naruto….

Ok we have to get to a few things straight…I will not nor never make a female kyuubi based on the fact Kyuubi is male my friends. Hinata is again part of the pairing because she's always been there for Naruto and I like Temari x Naruto pairings. Damn sick of seeing Temari and Shika together. I mean other than helping Shikamaru against Tayuya why the hell would they be together?

Secondly, Naruto due to the nine-tailed fox does not have to kill Sasuke to achieve the level of the Mangekyou.

Lastly Kakashi will not be bashed due to the fact that in the anime he actually does care for his young students.

It will be a while before Naruto actually meets Kyuubi and learns a faster way to gain the Mangekyou .(Hint: Add more, add more)

If there is more questions I will try to answer as much as I can thanks…oh and read and review peeps I can't say this enough…

Oh yes I will try to stick as much to the magna as possible…may kami have mercy on me

* * *

Sarutobi sighed in his window , puffing his smoke as he stared at the clouds. It had been five years since the Uchiha Massacre and the entire village was in fear. The fear ironically was that their was only one Uchiha ….Sasuke was left and needed to be given the CRA or in other words the Clan Restoration Act or else lose the Sharingan forever. How these villagers worshipped the bloodline limits.

Sarutobi chuckled, for what he had found out may shock and put the entire village into massive fear and panic to hear what he found out. Naruto Uzumaki container of the Kyuubi no Youko possessed the Sharingan. Oh how the council would react to creating him into a weapon for the village.

_Flashback_

_It was another day in the life of Naruto after pranking some Hyuugas he decided to walk home. As Naruto walked , he noticed two chuunins following him and so he decided to pace his walk._

_While Naruto tried to run , he tripped over his feet only to see to men with evil intentions in their minds._

" _What do you want ? Why are you following me?_

" _Well demon you see we can't just have you walking around when you have killed so many of our people." snorted the brown haired chuunin._

" _I-I didn't kill anybody…"_

" _Silence! We will not listen to your lies , now time to pay for what you have done."_

_( Warning the next part may be gruesome I advice to turn away unless you like a piece of pie)_

_As Naruto tried to run, the chunnin who had two scars underneath his eyes used a paralyzing potion to stop Naruto._

_The other chunnin launched two kunais at Naruto's legs causing him to cry in pain._

" _Oh don't worry , demon you can still feel the pain, we wouldn't want to have you miss out on the fun." smirked the scared chuunin._

" _Ready, Juzin?"_

" _Oh I'm ready Tailon, to kill a demon that is…" as the two advanced towards the helpless boy._

_While Naruto tried to struggle his body to awaken one of the chuunin grabbed a steel pipe and smacked Naruto across the face causing his nose to instantaneously bleed from his nose and to lose a tooth._

" _P-Please I-I didn't do…" but was cut off as the chuunin slashed across his face with his kunai as blood spilled out of his forehead._

_In the near by area, Maito Gai had been taking a nice exercise stroll only to find what was going on._

" _Yosh what is the meaning of this most unyouthful attack!" yelled the Jounin green beast of Konoha._

" _This stupid demon tried to attack us and we were just defending ourselves." yelled the brown haired chuunin who pointed at the dark colored bloody face of Naruto._

" _I do not buy such unyouthful excuses, for that boy looks helpless, so you both are under arrest." expressed Gai as he prepared his stance to fight._

_The slight look of fear passed through the chuunin, but disappeared rather quickly as the two readied themselves for a fight._

" _Two against one, we have the upper hand Gai." laughed Tailon._

" _I suggest you guess again…" said a voice in the shadows of the night as he appeared to stood behind the two chuunin traitors._

" _Yo." was all Kakashi expressed waving to Gai._

" _If it isn't my youthful rival have you come her to help me defeat these dastardly foes?" _

" _You know I am Gai." sighed the silver haired Jounin._

" _All right I surrender ." kneeled the red headed chuunin who looked frighten._

" _Juzin what the hell are you doing?" asked Tailon as he whipped out his kunai._

" _It's two chuunin against two Jounin we have no chance." sighed the red head man._

_As the two were taken away by the Anbu for interrogation , Kakashi walked towards Naruto until the boy woke up._

" _Ahhh my eye it hurts badly!!" yelled Naruto in exasperation as he grabbed his right eye._

" _What's wrong with your eye?" slightly worried asked Kakashi._

" _It burns Kakashi-sempai it's like it's doing something on it's own.." was the last words that Naruto expressed before he fell unconscious in pain._

" _Gai go and check on Naruto's place and see if it's all right." _

" _Yosh I shall do that or else do one thousand…"_

" _Just go Gai!" yelled the frustrated lazy nin._

_As Kakashi took Naruto to the hospital he noticed the eye spinning and his right blue eye was transforming into a dark spiraling ..._

_/ No way it seems Naruto has the Sharingan, but how could he have it, he's not an Uchiha unless it was the fox who infused it on Naruto. I better talk to the Hokage about this./ thought Kakashi as he saw the Sharingan stop spinning and returned to his normal eye._

_Sarutobi had rushed to be near the boy who he thought of as his own grandson only to see Kakashi reading his Icha Icha while leaning against a slight brown wall._

" _Kakashi , what happened to Naruto?" asked a bewildered Hokage._

" _It's a long story but I'll try to recall everything…" as Kakashi explained the tragedy of Naruto's assault._

_After Kakashi was done, Hiruzen just sighed," would they ever give Naruto a chance to prove he's no monster?" _

" _So what are we going to do about Naruto's kekkei genkai ?" asked Kakashi in a bored tone._

" _Kakashi-kun what to you mean, Naruto has a kekkei genkai?" asked Sarutobi in a surprised and confused look at Kakashi._

" _Yep and it's something we all know, here let me show you…" while the Hokage just stared, Kakashi touched the forehead of Naruto with his middle and index finger, only to have Naruto's sharingan flare up causing the Hokage to stare in amazement._

" _Naruto has the Sharingan?"_

" _Yes but I don't know how he gained it, either A.) Kyuubi manipulated his own chakra to create it though I doubt it, or B.) Someone must have implanted the eye onto Naruto but I don't understand how his eye looks normal." wondered the silver jounin with a slight frown._

" _Well we will have to ask Naruto about it, for now we must let him rest." _

_( End Flashback)_

Sarutobi knew that the Sharingan was a very powerful kekkei genkai and to possess such power with a demon's abilities , Naruto could ultimately be the most powerful shinobi in the elemental nations. He could only hope the boy would not use his powers to destroy the Hidden Leaf village.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Sasuke…

These two had actually acted like brothers, fighting in public, sparring and even Sasuke allowed Naruto to stay in his house seeing that it was empty.

" Yo Sasuke!" yelled the blond as he ran towards his brother.

" Hey Naruto, what's up?" asked the raven haired Uchiha with his hand in his pockets.

" Well I need some help with kunai throwing, I seem to have terrible aim." chuckled Naruto in embarrassment.

" Dobe you should practice some more on it instead of going pranking all the time." sighed Sasuke.

" Hey I'm not becoming a shinobi to be all knowing I'm becoming a ninja so that I can protect all my loved ones , even temes such as yourself." shouted the blonde

Sasuke and Naruto had become brothers throughout their years, a few curse words shouted between them, a scuffle here and there but in the end they would watch each others backs.

" So I see Sasuke and Naruto are getting along nicely." chuckled a shadowy figure in the trees.

" Who's there, show yourself or else…" as Naruto grabbed his kunai ready to attack if necessary.

" Now , now no need to be so hasty with that kunai Mr. Shinobi." chuckled Kakashi as he neatly landed on bright green grass of the Uchiha compound.

"Kakashi-senpai what are you doing here?" questioned Sasuke.

" Well I heard about how you need training in activating your Sharingan so I'm here to help." Kakashi lazily explained.

" Well how are you going to help Sasuke-teme with that, you don't have the Sharingan." stated the confused blond.

" Actually…" began to explain the jounin as he lowered his face mask only to show the Sharingan to the boys," I do possess such a thing." smirked the silver haired nin.

" How did you come in contact with the Sharingan, you're not an Uchiha, are you?" asked Naruto in shock and awe.

" No I'm not Naruto but I'm not the only one that's not an Uchiha who possesses this power."

" Who else dares to steal my family's power?" growled Sasuke.

" Well actually , Naruto possess this power too." nervously chuckled Kakashi.

" NANI?" yelled both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

" Yes you see Naruto somehow your power was implemented to you now I don't know how you gained it but all I know is you have the Sharingan and therefore both of you will be trained by me."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in anger, feeling betrayed by the one he thought he could trust.

" Wait Sasuke I remember that night of the Massacre, Itachi told me something about a gift.."

" A gift?" curiously asked Kakashi.

" Yeah he said he was going to give me a gift but then knocked me out and then I don't remember the rest." Naruto squinted trying to figure why Itachi would give him the Sharingan.

" Sorry Naruto I thought you were trying to use me for power." sadly explained for his staring angrily at Naruto.

" It's all right I would be suspicious too I mean everyone regards the power of the Sharingan highly." chuckled Naruto while scratching his head.

" All right now that drama is settled we will begin Sharingan training for the next few months before you two go back to the Academy."

" All right!" yelled the two excited brothers as their new powers would change the world… not noticing a shadowy figure spying on them a few hundred feet away.

" Do not disappoint Naruto for I expect a grand battle between you and I and foolish little brother try not to get yourself killed." whispered an ex-nin before disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

Well guys and girls read and review no flames at least criticize classy like and well I'll try to update before the new year if not....Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years!!!

Go 2009!!!


	3. A Fine School Day and Future Predictions

_The Rise of the Sharingan Brothers_

_I don't own Naruto and now that we've got that out of the way …_

_First off I'm thinking of making Naruto wear his headband on his arms and changing that ugly suit. Naruto will still be a prankster but with a more smart ass personality._

_Secondly no I will not add Fem Kyuubi because Kyuubi is demon who hates Naruto but is benefiting from having a powerful vessel a.k.a massive ego trip._

_Number three I will try to make the Sharingan more than just copying jutsus or defending against genjutsu. You'll see…_

* * *

It had been three months since Sasuke and Naruto had left for their training with Kakashi Hatake. Now at thirteen years old , Sasuke had the light brown shorts and wore a black hoodie but the change people would notice is that he had cut his hair slightly shorter and gotten rid of the chicken hair Naruto would dub as " a rooster's ass" and had finally released his Sharingan after a spar with Naruto.

_Flashback_

_It was known that Kakashi had been a prodigy before the Third Great War but what nobody had found out about him was that he had a really intense training regiment. That is until Sasuke and Naruto were taken under his wing._

_" __Come on Naruto and Sasuke let's keep climbing." shouted Kakashi as he looked down from the top of the mountain to see two fatigued kids._

_" __Hey we don't have the stamina like you do, Kakashi-sensei!" a frustrated Naruto said._

_" __I thought you wanted to become Hokage, Naruto…A Hokage must be strong and able to overcome any obstacle but if you can't__…"_

" _What nobody underestimates me 'ttebayo, you'll see I'll climb this stupid rock…" as Naruto began to speed up his climbing._

_/ He's easy to trick./ smirked the silver haired jounin under his mask._

_After nearly three hours of climbing , Naruto and Sasuke collapsed on the floor gasping for air after none stop training._

" _Well you see now that wasn't so bad was it?" sarcastically asked Kakashi._

" _What the hell do you mean it wasn't bad we didn't even get a break. I swear this felt like a punishment." expressed Naruto as he rubbed his arms due to the soreness._

" _Well Kakashi-sensei what was that training for?" questioned Sasuke still tired from the non stop climbing exercise._

" _Now that is a great question Sasuke , it is necessary for a shinobi to have both mental and physical strength than just having fancy jutsus. For both of you to succeed in the shinobi world you both need to find a secondary strength that you can rely on in case they take your favorite weapon away. So for now Naruto , Sasuke I want you to spar with each other." lazily expressed Kakashi as he sun shined it towards a tree as he pull out his favorite orange book to read._

_The two soon-to-be shinobi walked past each other until they were faced to face only a few feet away._

" _Dobe are you ready to get a beat down of your life?" smirked the last Uchiha as he tried to push Naruto' s buttons._

" _Teme …shut the hell up and let's do this." chuckled Naruto as he set his fighting stance by spreading his feet a few inches apart._

_As Naruto charged, Sasuke lept into the air only for the blonde shinobi to slide into the ground and pushed off the dirt doing a back kick to Sasuke' s head._

_While not noticing, Naruto landed on the ground with a smirk only for the Uchiha to wrap him in a bear hug._

"_Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo)!!" yelled Sasuke as he used his right leg to knock Naruto into the ground._

_After a long time of silence, Sasuke walked towards the massive crater that Naruto created smirking at his victory over his brother._

" _Sorry Naruto but you have to realize that I was a pretty decent Taijutsu fighter so you shouldn't have…" but before he could finish the sentence , a spiral came at him at full force knocking him 200ft away from the crater into the trees._

" _As I've told Kakashi-sensei don't underestimate me 'ttebayo because I have a few tricks up my sleeve." gasped Naruto._

_As Naruto walked away , Sasuke slowly stood up only to reveal that his Sharingan eyes had been activated._

" _Hey your Sharingan has been activated , rooster ass!" yelled the hyperactive blond._

_Sasuke gave Naruto a cold stare before he turned to Kakashi who was slowly and lazily walking towards them._

" _Yo, good job Sasuke, Naruto you both seem to have potential to be great now one request for you Naruto…"_

" _Yeah? What is it Kakashi-sensei?" curiously asked Naruto._

" _I believe you could become an all around great shinobi and therefore I suggest to find more jounin teachers to train you. I could get a few of them to teach you if you like…"_

" _Dattebayo that sounds awesome I would like to get better at Taijutsu and Genjutsu due to the fact Sasuke-teme here surpasses me in it." thoughtfully answered the blond as he pointed to the Uchiha. _

" _Kakashi-sensei, why is Naruto getting the more training? Shouldn't we both?" asked a confused Sasuke._

_As Kakashi thought of a way to lie to both he just figured to answer without answering completely._

" _Well Sasuke since Naruto was little, he was gifted with high amount of chakra close to jounin level and since we've trained for a few weeks now it should be now near to kage." smiled lightly Kakashi._

" _Kage level!!?" shouted both Naruto and Sasuke._

" _Yep, so Naruto needs to do double the work in order for him to become a great shinobi." _

" _Aww man, well that means that I'll become greater than any Hokage we've had." expressed Naruto as his smile grew big to realize his possibilities._

_Sasuke looked slightly hurt and offended to hear that he would be in the shadow of Naruto._

" _Sasuke-teme don't worry we'll both be the best that we can become , I wouldn't be upset if you were to surpass me." stated Naruto as he patted Sasuke on the back._

_/ Naruto you really are a good friend, a good brother./ _

" _Yeah Naruto and I won't be mad if you surpass me." smiled Sasuke as he shook Naruto' s hand._

" _Aww how nice well on to the next training, tree climbing exercise…"_

_A few weeks later…_

_Naruto and Sasuke had progressed magnificently as both of them had mastered the tree climbing exercise and meditation. Naruto no longer was hyperactive and was showing to be a true hidden gem of Konoha. Sasuke was proving his hype with his amazing Ninjutsu abilities. They had encountered one problem and that was Naruto' s Sharingan had become like Kakashi' s in which he could no longer be free with his eyes or else self -activation on someone innocent could get used upon so Naruto had to use one of Kakashi' s mask._

" _Yo, Kakashi-sensei we're done learning how to active the Sharingan so now what?" asked a bored Naruto as he placed his arms around his head._

_Kakashi thought for a moment before he decided to allow them a new technique._

" _Well I guess I could teach you one technique I know but remember this is only to use against enemy shinobi in battle not in competitions or against a Konoha ally do you both understand ?" sternly asked Kakashi eyeing both the boys._

" _We understand sensei." bowed Naruto and Sasuke._

" _Good well this technique is called the Chidori and it's a very deadly attack, basically you use your sharingan to compress and power up a lightning attack, here let me show you…" expressed Kakashi as he hand sealed the jutsu before pressing one hand over the other as a ball of blue lightning started to grow and grow before Naruto and Sasuke' s eyes. _

" _Chidori !!" yelled the silver haired jounin as he slammed the lightning ball onto the trees cutting down the tree to knock down the others like dominoes._

" _That was cool , now let me try…" as Naruto activated his Sharingan , pressing his palm only to wow Sasuke and Kakashi as not only was Naruto making a more bigger and powerful chidori but it wasn't blue like Kakashi' s it was actually yellow._

" _Naruto how are you doing that, it's bigger than Kakashi-sensei and on your first try?" asked a slightly jealous and confused raven haired teen._

" _I -I don't know…" expressed a nervous Naruto as he then just decided to slam his chidori to another tree only to blow up twenty miles of trees._

_After a long silence , Sasuke decided to break the quiet…" Guess it's my turn to use it, Chidori!" _

_End Flashback_

So now arrived the two and as for Naruto he changed a lot, still with his spiked haired but now wore beige cargo pants, carried two holsters on his back for his katanas , wore boots instead of the shinobi footwear due to the metal tip to knock the hell out of an opponent. He also wore a black vest with no shirt on the bottom and wore black gloves like Kakashi.

" Hey dobe, you know you will get fan girls wearing that right?" asked Sasuke in a hope you know what you're getting into look.

" Yeah, yeah this isn't for girls, teme, this is to show how awesome I am ,now that I changed." smirked Naruto as he pointed as himself.

" Well let's get going Mr. Awesome." chuckled Sasuke as he waved at Naruto to walk towards the entrance.

" After you , madam." bowed and laughed Naruto causing Sasuke "accidentally" kick him only to get his foot caught by Naruto.

" Better luck next time, teme…"as Naruto ran off to only to have a pissed off Uchiha run after him.

As soon as they arrived at the door they were inspected by the two chuunin in the front .

" State your name and reason for coming." explained Izumo with a flat voice of boredom.

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha just recently got back and am here with my brother , Naruto Uzumaki."

" Yes, the Hokage requests to see both of you.." but as soon as he had said it Naruto and Sasuke rushed to the Hokage tower.

With Kakashi and the Third…

As Sarutobi continued to stare at the clouds, Kakashi poofed into the room.

" Hokage-sama I have returned from training the two young boys that you requested of me to do." kneeled Kakashi in respect.

" Good , good to hear so how was the training with those two?" an interested Hokage questioned.

" I think it's best if you put a sound barrier , Hokage-sama , somebody might hear us.." a slightly anxious Kakashi asked.

" Ah…Sound Barrier Jutsu!"

After the barrier was placed Kakashi started scratching his head in order to tell the Hokage some amazing news.

" Well Kakashi-kun what is it that made you act nervous?"

" It's about Naruto, you see while Sasuke 's training has shown me he will be a great Sharingan user , Naruto on the other hand has the potential to be the first great complete shinobi in history." sighed Kakashi

" How can this be Kakashi-kun, Naruto has never shown potential in other categories." asked a bewildered Sarutobi.

" Yeah that's what I thought too but once he understood the concept of genjutsu and taijutsu he was able to fight and even win against Sasuke creating his own fighting styles. I believe if Kurenai, and Gai train him he could become and unstoppable shinobi, along with his Sharingan abilities and the Nine-tailed fox powers." expressed Kakashi while being amazed at how Naruto could achieve his Hokage dreams so early.

/ You also forget young Kakashi that Naruto still needs to be trained by Jiraiya his surrogate godfather. Naruto my boy you truly have potential to be a legend in the Shinobi world./ smiled Sarutobi as he puffed his smoke.

" Yes , but Kakashi do me one favor…"

" What is it , Hokage-sama?" asked the confused jounin.

" Danzo must never find out about this until the boy can defend himself ok?" asked an angry Hokage.

" Y-Yes sir…" waved Kakashi before he vanished out of the room.

As soon as the barrier was placed down, the secretary came in to the office.

" Excuse me Hokage-sama, but Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are here to see you."

" Ahh yes let them in …"

As soon as he did, he was astonish to see Naruto and Sasuke look different than the last time he saw them.

" Naruto-kun why are you wearing a face mask like Kakashi's?"

Naruto just stood smiling until he said, " Guess Kakashi-teme didn't tell you about my sharingan situation."

" No he didn't but look at you two you've changed a lot." said Sarutobi in a semi-shocked expression.

" Yep, but anyways Jiji how come you wanted to see us?"

" Well Naruto I've decided to let you and Sasuke into the Academy that is if you both want that."

Sasuke and Naruto just stared and huddled in a corner having a conversation about joining before they both nodded in agreement.

" Hokage-sama we would both accept going to the Academy." bowed Sasuke.

" Very well class starts soon and your instructor's name is Iruka so hurry and welcome back both of you."

Naruto and Sasuke just ran for their lives until they arrived at the school which was empty with activity.

" Hey no one's here and here I left my katanas at home." expressed Naruto in a sarcastic sad tone.

" Dobe that's cause we're late for class, come on we have to go find this Iruka and his class." sighed Sasuke

" Right."

As the two walked towards the office, Naruto overheard someone calling the sensei known as Iruka.

" Hey teme, his class is room 105 come on we passed the room…" waved Naruto as Sasuke walked towards the class.

Iruka was having a bad day… first he had to yell at the Nara for falling asleep, then to Kiba for not allowing him to speak in class he felt like he was going to collapse in how these kids were not even trying to listen to him.

As he turned around to start writing the basics of chakra a knock on the door was heard and everyone including Iruka were startled by the sudden noise in the room.

" Everyone settle down I'll check what's going on." stated Iruka as the class began chatting it up.

Iruka opened the door to find Sasuke Uchiha, the boy that people said had been missing.

" Hello are you Iruka?" asked Sasuke

" Why yes, how may I help you ?"

" Well me and my brother Naruto are your new students we were allowed to join you late by the Hokage."

" Well where is Naruto?"

" Huh?" asked Sasuke only to turn around and see no one near him.

" Dobe!" growled Sasuke as he clenched his fist.

" Well come on in…Everyone settle down we have a new student today his name is Sasuke Uchiha and he will be part of this class." at that the students quiet down a bit that is until…

" SASUKE-KUN!!" yelled his massive fan girls that included one Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno as they stood up to yell in joy.

" Shut up!! Now settle down or else.." but as he walked towards his chair , a poof came up and every one including Sasuke set their eyes on Naruto as he placed his boots on Iruka's desk.

" Yo." waved Naruto with a smile.

" Who are you and why are you on my desk sitting on my chair?" an infuriated Iruka asked.

" Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like walk in the parks, sitting on chairs ,and some sake." smirked Naruto.

/ N-Naruto-kun is back. I-I-I can't believe it./ expressed a certain Hyuuga which should be obvious.

/ Cha!! Naruto-kun is even hotter that Sasuke-kun!/ stated a certain inner who was having a conflict on who should she go for.

" Well take your seats boys and we can start the lesson for today."

While Sasuke sat near two unknown boys in the class, Naruto decided to sit near Shikamaru and Chouji.

" Yo." waved Naruto to both as he sat near them.

" Hi, my name is Chouji." smiled Chouji while placing his hand to shake which Naruto did.

" Nice to meet you , you're an Akimichi huh?"

" Yep."

" As for you?" asked Naruto while raising an eyebrow at Shikamaru.

" It's Shikamaru." lazily answered the Nara while falling asleep.

" Not much of an afternoon person I see." smirked Naruto.

" Yep …" was his answer as Shikamaru went back to sleep slightly annoying Naruto before he shrugged and talked to Chouji only to have Iruka angry.

" Naruto!! Seeing as you were talking let me ask you, what is chakra?" fumed Iruka.

" Well chakra is a person's energy received from nature that allows us shinobi to perform ninjutsu or genjutsu." sighed Naruto in boredom.

Everyone in the class , other than Sasuke just stood silent at Naruto who answered it correctly.

" H-How did you…" stuttered Iruka surprised that a new shinobi had already known the answer.

" Well a sensei of mine did explain the concept, Iruka-sensei." smiled Naruto causing a few girls to sigh in admiration at Naruto.

As the bell rang for the class to be over, some of the kids had left only leaving the few including Sasuke and Naruto.

" Dobe did you really have to pull a show like you did today?" asked Sasuke as he shook his head in disbelief.

" Well…yeah I mean if you're not ready to hear me out don't belittle my intelligence." chuckled Naruto.

As the two began two walk, a certain shy Hyuuga thought she was hiding well from both of them.

" Please come on out whoever you are." asked Sasuke as he pulled out a kunai.

" A-ahh don't hurt me I was j-just u-umm…" began Hinata as she panicked at trying to find an answer without sounding crazy.

" Let her be teme she obviously is another of your fan girl." sighed Naruto as he took Sasuke's kunai away.

/ He thinks I'm Sasuke-san's fan girl?/ thought a poor confused Hyuuga.

/ Dobe , she's not my fan girl sometimes I wonder how smart you really are./ thought a slightly frustrated Uchiha.

" Well anyways would you like us to walk you home Hyuuga-san?" asked Naruto in a worried tone.

Hinata blushed mighty red at having her crush offer to walk her home.

" H-H-Hai." stuttered the Hyuuga princess as the three walked towards the Hyuuga compound.

Meanwhile in the dark alley a certain man was scheming an evil plot.

" I know who you are demon and I'm going to make sure you don't pass or live when I'm done with you." chuckled the shadow before walking away.

Next chapter the meeting with the fox, and the creation of Team 7

I have a poll here …review and poll

Should Team 7 be the same with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto or change…

A.) Same team members

B.) Change team members

If change teams I have a good idea of who should be in Team Seven… but for now just read and review please no flames just some good criticism


	4. The Mizz and that dastarly Fox

_**The Rise of the Sharingan Brothers**_

_I don't own Naruto or else Jiraiya would still be peeping at women and Tobi would be a good boy…how sad!!_

_Okay so for now I will make sure I stay with the canon as much as I possibly can with a few additions_

_Two, Naruto will find out about the fox in this chapter and will continue to copy techniques. His attitude towards having the fox and meeting the demon will be different than from the canon. This Naruto will not back down from a fight against anybody even if he gets his ass kicked._

_Three , Team 7 will be changed due to the fact Sakura needs to be placed away from Sasuke and Naruto to grow stronger. Also when I said he would become a little like Kakashi I've decided to make him more like the lazy late jounin. Now for the next chapter…_

* * *

_As the room began to flood with students, Sasuke had been wondering where Naruto had gone._

_/ Little by little he's becoming like Kakashi-sensei./ sighed the Uchiha in disappointment._

_After a long while of chatter, Iruka yelled at the class to be quiet as he , Mizuki and another test chuunin were sitting on their chairs._

" _Ok first off congratulations to those who have gotten here your determination has brought you a long way." smile Iruka as he looked around only to drop his joy at seeing one of his students not there._

" _Has anyone seen Naruto?" asked Iruka worriedly._

_As if on cue, Naruto poofed into the room with a smirk not that anyone could tell due to his mask._

" _Yo." waved Naruto with a foxy grin ._

" _Naruto where the hell have you been and why are you late?" angrily exclaimed Iruka ._

" _Well I was walking on the road of life when this super cat comes flying and tells me to save the world with him so I was busy." shrugged Naruto._

_The entire room fell down at hearing Naruto's lame excuse which some people were laughing at._

_/ Oh no Naruto is a mini version of Kakashi, like this world needs another./ worriedly expressed Iruka._

" _Well anyways seeing the lazy boy is here, now there will be a test to see if you all paid attention in class so first up will be bushin, followed by henge and kunai throwing will be last." finished Iruka as he sat down._

_After a few hours , the final examiner turned out to be none other than Naruto._

" _Ok Naruto do a bushin…" stated Iruka as he wrote some info into the paper ._

_/ Damn, I'm not good with bushins…well might as well try./ thought Naruto as he did the hand seals._

" _Bunshin no Jutsu!!" shouted Naruto as a poof came in only to be a sickly ghost like clone of Naruto._

" _Sorry Naruto but you failed, that clone does not have any representation of an actual version of you."_

" _Well let me take the rest of the test, 'ttebayo!" protested Naruto._

" _Fine now do a henge…" sighed Iruka. After the test was over Iruka walked out with Naruto as he had finally finished with examining all the students._

" _Naruto your henge and kunai throwing was excellent but your inability to make a clone is why you failed I'm sorry." sadly said Iruka while patting Naruto on the back._

_Naruto looked down for just a minute before he smirked at Iruka, surprising the young examiner._

" _Don't worry Iruka-sensei I'm good next time I'll pass, dattebayo!" slightly shouted Naruto as he gave Iruka a thumbs up._

" _Good to hear now run off…" chuckled Iruka as he watched Naruto run and wave back at him._

_/ For being the container of the fox, he sure is one nice kid./ smiled Iruka._

_A few hours after leaving class…_

_As the sun was winding down over the horizon, Naruto just sat at the top of the Yondaime's head monument as he sighed in slight let down feeling._

" _Ahh what's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked a fake worried tone of Mizuki._

" _Well I'm a little down about not passing the exams." _

" _Well I think I could help you with that , I have a side exam for you that if you achieve you pass." smirked Mizuki with evil intentions._

" _Sweet I'll take it.." answered Naruto enthusiastically as he shook Mizuki's hand._

_/ He thinks I don't know what's he up to. What a jerk./ thought Naruto as he grinned at Mizuki._

_A few minutes after Mizuki had explained his so called " test" Naruto just laid on the Fourth Hokage's head before yawning and stretching as he got up._

" _Well Hokage-samas I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but this traitor Mizuki must be caught by any means necessary." stated Naruto in a serious tone as he saluted the Hokages before he poofed away._

_Since Naruto knew that the Hokage would be alerted if trying to use some cheap trick like Harem no Jutsu , he decided to create a sleeping powder that went off on the old man as he was trying not to kill him and as soon as he finished he packed it in his pockets._

_After a few hours , Naruto had his gears of kunais, powder bombs, and his lucky katanas which he was excited about finally using._

" _Where are you going, dobe?" asked a tired Uchiha wearing his pj as he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up._

" _Oh nothing but to catch a traitor, teme oh and nice pajamas by the way." smirked Naruto as he grabbed his equipment and started for the door._

" _What do you mean, Naruto, shouldn't you let the Anbu catch him?" nervously expressed the Uchiha._

" _Nope he wants me and only me so it's my business for now, well have a good sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." chuckled Naruto as he waved before vanishing._

_In the Hokage tower…_

_Hiruzen was growing tired of the paperwork, it basically started to take every inch of his energy and the sudden sleepiness of a powder…wait powder? But before the Hokage could react he knocked out falling asleep thus allowing Naruto to enter before anyone could realize._

" _Sorry Jiji but I have to do this.." sighed Naruto as he grabbed the Forbidden Jutsu scroll and jumped out of the window as he ran to the woods with them , a plan already assembled in case Mizuki tried to screw him over._

" _Ehehehe I'm ready Mizuki-sensei, I'm not called an unpredictable storm for nothing. Wait I only call my self that oh well…" grinned Naruto manically._

_While arriving , Naruto noticed that nobody which of course meant Mizuki , was there he decided to take a peek at the scroll._

" _Hmm, here's a good one, oh wait, …" laughed Naruto as he activated his Sharingan to begin ripping off some of the techniques. _

" _Kage Bushin no Jutsu, hmm ok one down, let's see Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu , nice and what else?" asked Naruto as he continued to look through the scroll as the wind picked up a bit._

" _Doryuu Heki a nice defensive jutsu, Doryuu Jouheki sweet and one more, oh Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu sounds cool." smirked Naruto as he deactivated his Sharingan._

_As soon as he did, Mizuki arrived with a big evil grin in his face as he slowly walked towards Naruto._

" _Ok Naruto-kun give me the…"_

" _Screw you I already knew you were trying to set me up." smirked Naruto at looking at a flabbergasted Mizuki._

" _Now the question is why?" tapped Naruto on his chin._

" _Do you want to know why, it's because you're a demon, you were the reason why thousands died on October tenth!" shouted the angry chuunin. _

_Naruto just sat and got lost in thought before he flipped the traitor right in the face._

" _Now I can understand being the container of the fox after all for some reason I get all tingly inside during those cold, winter nights…" expressed Naruto looking at the stars in a mocking manner walking back and forth before continuing… " But to assume that a child killed thousands, now that was stupid but I guess if it lets you sleep at night." sighed Naruto before kicking Mizuki in the face._

" _You little demon brat!!" shouted Mizuki he got up from the kick and touched his lip to see a little bit of blood dripping of him._

" _Oh please can't you come up with something else or are you as pathetic with your name calling as your fighting." chuckled Naruto before getting a kunai launched at him which slightly cut a piece of his forehead's skin._

" _DIE DEMON!" as a battle ensued between a traitor versus the jinchuuriki._

_Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower…_

_An alarm had been sounded by the Hokage and Iruka had finally arrived where the other Anbu and Jounin had been standing waiting for the Hokage for him to finally arrive._

" _We have a problem the forbidden scroll was stolen tonight and from what I remember a sleeping powder knocked me out yes ,yes I know it was careless of me but does anyone have any idea on who could have done this?" asked the Hokage as he looked around. At first not a single person spoke until a jounin raised his hand to have everyone turn around to face him._

" _I noticed the strange activity that Mizuki had for a few months as he constantly walked around the Hokage tower and his mysterious supply purchasing and just earlier today I saw him in contact with one Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-sama."_

" _I see then if anyone sees Naruto and Mizuki , arrest Mizuki for treason and leave the boy to me." explained Sarutobi as he smoked his pipe._

_Iruka just rushed towards where Naruto could be in some hectic fashion._

_/ I hope you're all right Naruto just keep Mizuki busy./ thought the Chuunin Procter._

_Back with Mizuki and Naruto._

" _I guess I have no choice but to take you down, Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as thousands of clones appeared ready to fight._

_Mizuki could only watch helplessly as they cracked their knuckles ready to beat the living hell out of him but then Naruto watch as Mizuki used a cursed seal of some sorts and blew the clones away as they popped ._

" _I guess someone decided to be a hypocrite oh well…" as Naruto pulled down his mask to reveal the Sharingan to Mizuki shocking the man._

" _H-H-How do you possess the Sharingan , you're not an Uchiha?" shook Mizuki in fear._

" _Well you see I was just walking around Konoha when I saw this eye and I said Naruto you have got to have it and so I installed it and here we are now let's see how much you got." smirked Naruto._

_Mizuki growled as he charged at Naruto in full speed only to have the boy evade the attack with ease. _

_The battle would last for a while as no one was able to find them, going back and forth as Mizuki called on his power and launched Naruto into a tree before he got attack from above and Naruto kicked him into the ground._

" _Well it's my turn, Rasen Fury!!" as Naruto turned himself into a tornado rocket and launched himself into Mizuki as he quickly used his legs to kick in a spiral and finally launched Mizuki into the air._

" _Naruto Uzumaki's the name, kicking your ass is my game." elated Naruto as he finished off Mizuki with a nasty right hook to the chin knocking him out and making the cursed seal weak again._

" _Well now that's done and dealt with time to tie up this jerk." began Naruto as he opened up his backpack that was placed on the green shining grass as he brought out the rope and tied up Mizuki as perfect as a Christmas gift._

_As Naruto awaited the arrival of Iruka he decided to take a nap and to meet this demon he possessed._

_When Naruto awoke in his mind, he realized one thing…._

" _Man this is a dump I wish I could change it to more of an ancient castle or something." complained Naruto only to see the surrounding change._

" _Sweet well here I go, hopefully no one will try to burn me to death." sighed Naruto as he walked on the gray cement staring at the candles on the wall , the stink of death and evil rising as Naruto approached the demon's soul._

_The room Naruto arrived in had a big golden gate, like the one people arrive to go to heaven, and heard a voice._

" _**So here is my container, come a little closer**__…" grinned the demon as Naruto walked towards him only to try slash Naruto but he caught the paw and slammed it on the floor causing the demon to grow in pain._

" _Listen up you big turd , no one intimidates me, I only scare myself, not you or Shinigami or anyone scares me do you got it?" exclaimed Naruto as he stared eye to eye with the demon._

" _**You little fool if I was out of this cage I would…**__" _

" _You would kill me and make me feel pain oooh I'm so scared shut the hell up. You're caged so deal with it and by the way I feel like you should have a nice room but I won't so there." smirked Naruto as he flipped Kyuubi off._

" _**Brave little fool I'll give you that but anyways why do you bother me?**__" asked Kyuubi annoyed to have been awoken._

" _I need some of your chakra I think you could help me unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan buttface." sighed Naruto as he saw the demon turn around._

" _**I despise that bloodline for reasons I shall not tell you but I need a jinchuuriki to strongly represent who I am so therefore I shall grant you your stupid demand but realize I do not like you." **__hissed Kyuubi._

" _I know dumbass you and hundreds of people don't I'm cool with it." lazily expressed Naruto while placing his arms around his head._

" _**Very well but do not bother me for such trivial matter now leave I must think." **__shouted the fox._

" _Right, like you're smart enough to think except oh wait you got yourself captured in me." smirked Naruto._

" _**LEAVE!!" **__growled the fox loudly making in his inner thought powerful winds though Naruto just stretched like it was nothing._

" _Ok geez you're such a drama queen, laters." waved Naruto as he awoke to see Mizuki still out and pulled out a good book he had gotten from Kakashi._

" _Naruto what the…hell?" asked Iruka in wonderment at seeing Mizuki out cold with Naruto sitting beside him as he read his favorite Icha Icha book._

" _Yo Iruka-sensei what is going on?" asked Naruto sarcastically._

" _How did you…well what happened here?"_

" _I guess I should start at the beginning, when a mommy and daddy hate each other they decide to mate to create something so horrible they both can cheat on each other and thus is the creation of Mizuki." expressed Naruto lazily as he laid on the tree while Iruka laughed at the joke. _

" _Well we better… I better take Mizuki to the Anbu Interrogation building but you take back the Forbidden Scroll and talk to the Hokage."_

" _Will do Iruka-sensei." waved Naruto as he poofed away leaving Iruka in amazement._

_The next day…_

_The sun was rising and a new beginning was install for Sasuke as he woke up, brushed his teeth, changed into his clothes and fixed his bed before he walked downstairs and saw Naruto sitting on the chair._

" _G-Good m-morning teme…" yawned an exhausted Naruto as he stretched after all the activity he had done last night. _

" _Dobe where the hell have you been you look like you went to war or something." expressed Sasuke in astonishment._

" _You don't even know the half of it but let's get going I have to go with you to get my new headband and I'll explain it to you on the way." said Naruto stoically._

_So after the explanation, Sasuke found himself a little jealous but also impressed at how his brother was getting stronger._

" _That sounds like you went through hell but let me ask you why did you say that Mizuki wanted you only?" asked Sasuke curiously._

" _Well I contain the nine-tailed fox who obviously attacked Konoha and killed thousands thus he along many blame me for their family's deaths." shrugged Naruto as he didn't care what Sasuke or anyone thought of him._

_/ Poor dobe I thought I was the only one to go through hell but I…/_

" _Let me stop your inner thoughts for a moment and tell you not to feel bad for me, if no one can figure the difference between a human and a demon then I don't care what they think of me or what they did in the past, I'm not letting them get to me , and besides this topic is a downer I'm a happy, violent, awesome shinobi and thus don't need pity got it teme?" asked Naruto as he shrewdly looked at Sasuke._

" _Got it dobe ." smirked Sasuke as he mockingly waved at Naruto._

" _Troublesome …let's go !" shouted Naruto as they raced to see who was more awesome._

_As soon as the class was about to be settled down, Naruto and Sasuke arrived to make the fan girls squeal in delight and the boys except Shika, Chouji , and Shino groan and some remarks of jealousy._

" _Do I smell jealousy in the room? No wait that's me…" said Naruto as he smelled himself before chuckling at the girls who called him gross ._

_As Sasuke was force to sit near Ino and Sakura with tears in his eyes, Naruto sat in between Shika and Hinata._

" _Yo." waved Naruto towards Shikamaru and Hinata._

" _H-H-Hello N-Naruto-kun…" stuttered the poor shy princess._

" _Hey , wait Naruto what are you doing here they only allow the people who passed the exam in here." asked a confused Shikamaru._

" _Oh Shikamaru they grew to realize that it isn't a party without the number one smart ass of the class." smiled Naruto at Shika_

" _Troublesome…" mumbled Shikamaru as he took a nap._

" _Now , now how will you be able to get a boyfriend with that type of language?" smirked Naruto to see Shikamaru react._

" _What?" asked an angry Shikamaru before Iruka told him to sit down and shut up._

" _Troublesome…" sighed Shikamaru._

" _Well he's going to be ignoring me for a while so, how are you Hinata-san?" asked Naruto as he grinned at her._

_Hinata just was having a hard time speaking to the boy that she admired so much that all she did was pass out._

" _Well I hope she's all right, I guess I'm going to have to kiss her…" smirked Naruto as he said it loud enough for Hinata to wake up from her dreams and shrieked scaring the class including Iruka who was still talking about honor and crap like that._

" _Well that did the trick , welcome back to the living Hinata-san." smiled Naruto at a purple like grapes blushing Hinata._

" _G-Gomen nasai, N-Naruto-kun." whispered the paled kunoichi as she looked on the floor in shame._

" _It's all right Hinata-chan no need to lower your head." chuckled Naruto as he placed his arm over her causing the girl to pass out again._

" _Well this could be trouble if we're on the same team." sighed Naruto as he turned to hear Iruka started naming the teams._

" _Ok here are the last remaining teams, Team Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and lastly Sasuke Uchiha and your team sensei will be …oh boy , Kakashi Hatake." sighed Iruka as he knew this could be bad._

_After naming where the passing students would go, each of the teachers had arrived as the last ones were Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke._

" _So I guess we're all teammates huh?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Hinata and Naruto._

" _Yup and you know that Hiashi will not like this set up one bit." shook Naruto's head in slight fear._

" _W-What d-do you mean N-Naruto-kun?" asked the frightened Hyuuga as she clasp her hands together._

" _Well the Hyuugas and Uchihas have never really liked each other in fact, they despise each other and this could have your old man snapping at everyone." sighed Naruto thinking of a troublesome situation coming up._

_Hinata began to shiver terribly thinking of her father as he punished her harshly for ending up with the Uchiha._

" _Dobe quit being an ass and stop scaring her!" shouted Sasuke as he threw Naruto a chalk._

" _Sorry Hinata-chan but don't worry me and teme over here we'll protect you and that is a promise, dattebayo!" smiled Naruto underneath his blue navy mask as he gave her a thumbs up making her blush._

" _Yeah the dobe's right you're our teammate we'll help and how come you still use that damn word?" asked an annoyed Uchiha._

" _Cause it makes you wet your bed, because it annoys you that's why 'ttebayo!" chuckled Naruto before Sasuke launched himself at Naruto trying to beat the crap the dattebayo out of him._

_Hinata just looked at each other before she chuckled at their antics happy to be in a kind team and with the love of her life not noticing a certain jounin smiling in the entrance ._

_Hope you guys enjoyed , read and review and don't worry Naruto will start his intense training to gain the Mangekyou and learn some of it's techniques.  
_


	5. Learning about yourself and scarecrow

_**The Rise of the Sharingan Brothers**_

I don't own Naruto nor do I own this disclaimer . All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I hope I got the name right.

Few things, yes the Wave arc is getting annoying but trust me I'll end it somewhat quickly without getting everyone up in my case.

Secondly, Hinata will be more even out in strength and will learn to use super strength to her jyuuken technique which means Hinata will also be Tsunade's apprentice but we'll get to it when it comes.

Sasuke will have certain urges for girls after all yaoi fics are starting to tick me off...

Also I'm tempted to give Gaara an early exit out of the story but maybe I'll change my mind...

If that is it for now let's continue on to the story…

* * *

Kakashi just sat there a bit surprised to see three bloodline users on his team but just shrugged it off knowing the rift Hiashi will cause once he finds out his daughter is teamed up with the Uchiha and the demon container.

" Ok so how about we introduce ourselves you go first princess, tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies …" pointed Kakashi at Hinata who blushed in embarrassment.

" W-W-Well I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga, m-my l-likes a-are t-training , m-making m-medical c-cream and uhh…" mumbled and blushed profoundly Hinata only to have Sasuke and Kakashi smirk knowing full well that she had a crush on the idiot blond.

" M-My d-dislikes a-are t-those w-who b-belittle a-and u-underestimate o-others.

M-My g-goal i-is t-to b-become s-stronger a-and i-impress s-someone." stuttered the Hyuuga princess as she poked her fingers.

" Very nice ok Sasuke your turn." pointed Kakashi lazily.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like to fight , train and use the sharingan on my opponents. My goal is to stop the man who killed my entire family and to protect my idiot brother Naruto oh and to revive the Uchiha clan." bowed Sasuke politely as he sat down next to Naruto.

" Like we need a clan of emos in this world." sighed the blond Sharingan user only to have Sasuke try to tackle him in anger before Kakashi separated them.

" Sasuke that's enough, Naruto seeing as your smart mouth won't shut up you can tell us about yourself." Kakashi eye smiled.

" Fine but that doesn't mean that I want to any ways, name's Naruto Uzumaki , my likes training, kicking teme's ass, hanging out with pretty girls like yourself Hinata-san…" paused Naruto as he smirked looking at a flustered Hinata who was ready to pass out…" Also like is gardening , some delicious ramen and dango, and once in a while sake." as Naruto said this the three looked at Naruto wide eyed.

" Hey I'm an orphan I run my own life do what I want when I want anyways, dislikes , hate arrogant jerks, spoiled prince or princess and sadistic people. My hobbies play a prank here and there, talk smack, play shougi with Shika and make fun of Kiba's stupid painted face. My goal is to be the best shinobi in the world , and see where it takes me maybe a new adventure or a dangerous mission who knows?" shrugged Naruto as he finished by pulling out a book that Sasuke and Kakashi knew too well.

" Dobe is that the new Icha Icha?" drooled Sasuke.

" Yep , it's called Icha Icha Let's Get Down and Dirty, a pretty good book." smirked Naruto as he read on only to have a confused Hinata ask to them …" What's Icha Icha?" only to have silence answer her.

Kakashi coughed to get everyone's attention who looked like they were going to stay silent all day .

" Anyways we have nothing today planned but I suggest you get to know each other as tomorrow you will have an exam oh and don't eat anything or else you won't be effective." Kakashi lamented as the three shinobi nodded in agreement.

" Laters and Naruto where did you get that excellent book?" asked a curious Kakashi.

" At Reyan's Book of Excellence store I think." thought Naruto as he flipped his book only to have Kakashi vanish in a flash.

After a while of talking on the bridge the three shinobi decided to head out to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

" So does anyone one have an idea as to what the exam is going to be about?" Sasuke as he looked back and forth between Hinata and Naruto.

" Knowing ero-baka he's probably going to do something stupid like bells or something like that." sighed Naruto.

" N-N-Naruto-kun y-you s-shouldn't t-talk b-badly a-about K-Kakashi-sensei l-like t-that." shyly expressed Hinata worried she might upset her beloved for what she said.

" Yeah you're right but still I get this foreboding feeling we are going through hell and back just to pass again which in the famous words of Shikamaru it's going to get troublesome." said Naruto while closing his eyes in thought.

" I hear that…" exclaimed Sasuke as Team Seven arrived at the ramen stand as Sasuke sat to Naruto's left and Hinata sat on Naruto's right.

" Ohayo Ayame-chan , old man…" waved Naruto as he smiled at his favorite people.

" Hello Naruto-kun how have you been?" asked the female who looked to be in her twenties.

" Pretty good me and teme here passed oh and …" Naruto sat up as he walked behind Hinata as he introduced her, " This our teammate Hinata Hyuuga."

" O-Ohayo." said a meek Hinata.

" Hello it's nice to meet you ." smiled Ayame at Hinata before she walked into the back of the stand.

" Well let's get to ordering and eating." chuckled Naruto.

After dinner , the three had finished their meals which only Naruto pigged out , they started heading for the Hyuuga compound to drop off Hinata.

" Well I still have to go see Gai-sensei and Kurenai-sensei about what type of training I'll be doing." said an exhausted Naruto.

" Be careful when you're out dobe, don't want the past troubles to happen again." explained Sasuke as he hands in his pockets .

" P-Past t-troubles? N-Naruto-kun w-what d-does t-that m-mean?" asked the worried princess.

" Well there was this problem where a chuunin tried to get me in trouble by convincing me that if I stole the Forbidden Scroll I would pass my class but I took him down to hell and got my headband." smirked Naruto.

" Dobe …" elbowed Sasuke , " Why do you have to always reveal everything to everyone we don't want to get Hinata-san in the danger you got yourself in." stated the frustrated Uchiha.

" Hey that's nothing , I could tell her about the creature I have inside." said Naruto giving Sasuke the foxy grin.

Sasuke looked shocked once again , Naruto would tell Hinata something that might scare her away from the team?

" Y-You h-have a-a c-creature i-inside of you? I-I d-don't u-understand, N-Naruto-kun." asked Hinata as she tilted her head to show confusion.

" Yep you see I'm a jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed fox known as Kyuubi no Kitsune, the bastard who attacked the Hidden leaf village." said Naruto comically.

" I-I t-thought Y-Yondaime-sama k-killed t-the d-demon f-fox." expressed the frighten kunoichi.

" You can't kill the undead, silly , but I digress I told you this because you're my teammate and I have to be honest with my…" was all Naruto could say before Hinata lunged herself at Naruto with tears in her eyes.

" Oh Naruto-kun , I'm so sorry you must have lived a lonely life." sobbed Hinata only to have Naruto release himself from her as he wiped tears from her eyes as Sasuke just looked on in total silence.

/ Sorry brother but I just got some things to blackmail you for./ Sasuke chuckled inwardly.

" Now listen Hinata-chan don't feel bad for me , yes I went through hell but it also gave me the strength to survive, to continue fighting, and for that I am happy. You must understand that in life , things like love, friendship and even your humanity have a cost and sometimes you won't be given those things so you fight with every inch of your body. I manage to find a brother in Sasuke and surely I still got ways to go before I'm happy but I'll get there , right now I'm satisfied with life so please no tears ok?" asked Naruto calmly as Hinata's tears stopped.

" O-Ok , N-Naruto-kun I-I w-won't c-cry." stated Hinata as she wiped her face clean.

" Good and we also need to work on your confidence it's been shot down to a very low level but by the time teme and me finish you'll be able to fight anyone you want , have any guy you want with confidence." smiled Naruto only to have Sasuke laughing in the background.

" What are you laughing at teme?" asked an annoyed blond looking ready to beat an Uchiha's ass to the ground.

" Nothing, nothing go on." waved Sasuke.

" Anyways let's get going your old man will be pissed that you're with the demon container and Uchiha and getting there late won't help things." sighed Naruto as the three walked towards the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata worried, would her father be furious with her being with an Uchiha and Naruto and if so what was he going to do to her beloved Naruto-kun , her friend Sasuke and herself. She shuddered and gulped at what the catastrophe could happen if Naruto and Sasuke joined her.

" N-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-san m-maybe I-I s-should g-go h-home b-by m-myself s-so t-the b-both o-of y-you d-don't g-get i-in t-trouble w-with m-my o-otousan." stuttered Hinata.

" Relax how mad can he possibly …" but Sasuke was rudely interrupted by a cough as the three teens looked at the front door to see a fuming Hyuuga.

" O-Otousan , I-I-I…" shook the girl in fear as he pointed her towards her house as saying to go inside.

" You are not allowed to speak so go inside you will be punished for this sickening alliance with the Uchiha." sternly said Hiashi as he gave Sasuke and Naruto a dirty look.

" What the hell are you looking at old geezer?" fumed Naruto.

" How dare you speak like that to me you little demon do you know who I am?" asked a bewildered Hiashi.

" Yeah an asshole who needs to get his butt kicked." growled the young jinchuuriki as he was being hold back by Sasuke because Naruto wanted to show the Hyuuga head leader his friend punchy McGee and buster lips.

" So you think you can defeat me foolish little twerp?" asked the arrogant Hyuuga as he walked towards Naruto before looking down at the young blond shinobi. Naruto looked at him and then analyzed the situation before he calmed down.

" No…not yet anyways but when I do you'll pay for what you're going to do to Hinata, I know your kind , your type of fatherly love is to discipline poor Hinata-chan just because she had tried her best. No, the time will come, Hyuuga-teme and you'll learn to respect your daughter." Naruto expressed with a type of poise that had Hiashi slightly impressed.

Sasuke just smirked seeing his brother progress right in front of his eyes before the both teens walked away as Hiashi walked back to his house preparing to punish the poor princess.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Naruto…

" Dobe are you sure that he's…"

" I'm more than sure, I've seen it before teme that bastard is going to take it out on Hinata-chan but it's just another thing for me to take care of." said Naruto as they both silently walked home saddened as they could slightly hear the shouts of pain in the distance of the cool breeze of the night.

Naruto looked back with profound determination that he would save Hinata from her father and that was a promise he meant to keep.

Later in the evening…

Naruto had told Sasuke he had to go meet his sensei so the blond left the Uchiha state as he walked towards the jounin apartment looking for this man called Maito Gai.

Knocking on the door, Naruto waited until he saw a man with green spandex and black shiny bowl shaped hair open the door with a big creepy smile on his face while looking at Naruto.

" Yosh you are youthful Naruto-kun are you not?" asked the eerie jounin.

" Yeah who else could it be?" sarcastically said Naruto not knowing what he just did.

" Ooh such a hip attitude like Kakashi, you would be an excellent rival of Lee's!!" proclaimed the Green Beast of Konoha.

" Yeah whatever anyways I was wondering if you could train me in the art of Taijutsu. I believe if I can learn more I can become a balanced shinobi so I don't rely on just one part of a skill so my enemies won't be able to come up with a strategy against me so easily. I want to be able to use all aspects of being a shinobi so I have come to ask if you could train me Gai-sensei?" asked an exasperated Naruto.

Gai thought for a moment before he nodded in agreement… " Naruto-kun that is a most wise choice you have made and therefore I shall help you achieve your goal but know that you will have to be at your strongest for I shall not be easy on you. I expect 100% from you. Do I make my self clear?" asked Gai in a rare serious tone slightly intimidating Naruto.

" Hai I understand Gai-sensei." bowed Naruto.

" Good then let's take our youthful selves and begin practice …" as Gai got his weights and with Naruto walked away to the training area to begin an intense training.

The next day…

Sasuke had just finished practicing his Taijutsu and meditating when Naruto arrived once again looking exhausted and beaten up.

" Yo dobe you got your butt whooped by Gai-sensei didn't you?" smirked the Uchiha as he watched Naruto collapse to the floor.

" I-It was hell…freaking weights." exhaled Naruto as he had trouble with getting air from all the training he had.

" Naruto you do know we have to get going and meet with Hinata-san to talk strategy on how to pass the exam right?" curiously asked Sasuke to see the reaction of the blonde jinchuuriki.

" Nani? Oh man I forgot about that…" whined Naruto as he walked towards the kitchen sink, washed his face and ran back.

" Come on , Sasuke, let's get going or else I'm going to fall asleep on the floor." said a sluggish Naruto as both the young teens walked early in the morning preparing for a fight.

When they arrived and noticed that no one had arrived, Sasuke began reading his tomato gardening book and Naruto took a nap. A few minutes later, Hinata arrived with a bruise in her eye as Sasuke looked up from his book to see her shyly walk towards.

" Hinata-san what happened to you?" asked a bewildered Uchiha.

" M-My o-otousan p-punished m-me f-for e-ending u-up i-in T-Team S-Seven a-and b-being h-home l-late." fearfully expressed the young Hyuuga.

" I apologize Hinata-san for taking you home so late if it wasn't for me and the dobe you wouldn't have been in trouble." said Sasuke as he patted Hinata on the back.

" I-It's o-okay , I-I h-had f-fun…" smiled Hinata before she looked around, " W-Where i-is N-Naruto-kun?"

" The dobe is taking a nap, he went training last night and didn't come back home till just this morning." sighed Sasuke as he looked towards the tree branch where Naruto slept on.

As the hours passed by the sun rose from the east , Sasuke grew irritated , Hinata nearly fell asleep until Naruto woke up stretching and yawning out loud for both of his teammates to hear.

" Yo, Kakashi-teme isn't hear yet?" asked the refreshed shinobi.

" Nope and I'm just about to go crazy and kill him for this damn wasting time jerk." growled Sasuke.

" I see… oh Hinata-chan good to see you." smiled Naruto under his mask.

" O-Ohayo , N-Naruto-kun." waved the timid girl with a blush on her face.

After a while of silence , Naruto started whistling only to have Sasuke throw a rock at him.

" What do you want ass face?" sighed Naruto

" How was the training with Gai-sensei , blondie?" asked the always getting in people's business Uchiha.

" Well it went sorta like this…_"_

_( Flashback no Jutsu)_

_Naruto and Gai had arrived in the plain training area as both had their fighting gear ready for the training._

" _Yosh the first thing I need to see is your fighting stance, so show me what you have Naruto-kun." _

_Naruto just shrugged before he got into a normal stance and placing his hands upward and his fist tightening as he looked at his sensei._

" _That is a most terrible fighting stance , Naruto-kun , you must have your feet a few inches more apart and there is no need for the fists to be curled. Your legs and feet can do much damage but I see you'll need more strength training so I believe we will start with 50 lbs on your ankles and wrist then move up so it can increase your strength and stamina." Gai tossed the weights and Naruto placed them on his ankles and wrists._

" _Yosh now Naruto-kun you must run 100 laps around Konoha…" smiled Gai as he looked at a flabbergasted Naruto._

" _Hai, sensei." sighed Naruto as he took off into the village as Gai ran beside him. _

_After an hour and a half, Naruto began to get tired as he slowly walked back towards Gai._

" _Yosh my excellent student you have mastered the 200lbs of weight so now I shall have you do kicking exercises." said Gai as he gave Naruto the thumbs up while Naruto just gave him a dirty look._

" _Yes, Gay-sensei…" mockingly said Naruto as he began kicking the tree that Gai had assigned him for about two more hours._

_As Naruto began huffing and puffing with exhaustion, Gai looked disappointed at Naruto._

" _Naruto-kun you should have more stamina than what you've shown me , it seems our training has got to get even more youthful so tomorrow we will add from 200lbs to 400lbs and have my precious student Lee spar with you." explained Gai as he saw Naruto stand up wearily._

" _For now we have finished for today , see you tomorrow my youthful student." waived Gai as he vanished leaving Naruto to have to limp his way home._

_( End Flashback)_

" That's what happened." sighed Naruto as he laid on his arms on the tree branch.

" Holy hell, that sounded super vicious dobe!" said the surprised Uchiha.

" Yep, it was torture and today I have to go see him as a friend of mine would say it is going to be very bad." smiled Naruto before he felt him.

" Well better be prepared, Kakashi-sensei's about to arrive." said Naruto as he waited patiently to hear any sudden noise that could give Kakashi away.

" Now…" said Naruto as Kakashi poofed in with a wave before he noticed all of them.

" Yo , today is your genin exam , and as an exam you three will be trying to take these.." stated Kakashi as he pulled out two bells from his pockets… " Is what you will be trying to take from me , only two will be able to pass so when I say go come at me with killing intent." lazily ordered Kakashi.

/ This is about the dumbest test I've ever had in my life. Obviously it's about teamwork, geez I give too much credit to this so called jounin./ thought Naruto as he shook his head in disappointment.

" Ready…go!" exclaimed Kakashi as Naruto , Hinata and Sasuke disappeared into the forest.

The three shinobi looked across from where Kakashi was as they sat on the branches.

" Yo teme got any ideas on how to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

" Maybe but I'm going to need the two of you ." pointed Sasuke at Naruto and Hinata.

" W-What d-do y-you n-need f-for u-us t-to d-do?" asked the young Hyuuga princess as Naruto too looked confused.

Sasuke just smirked as they began hard at work with a plan to get the bells from Kakashi.

Meanwhile with Kakashi…

The silver haired jounin just sat on a branch and sighed at the sudden serene silence of the training area as he pulled out his book.

/ I wonder if those three realized it's about teamwork and if they did they sure are going to be a great team./ smiled inwardly Kakashi as he pulled out his book.

A few hours later, Kakashi just stretched as he looked down to see a crying Hinata and slowly jumped down.

" What's wrong Hinata-san?"

" I-It's N-Naruto-kun a-and S-Sasuke-san g-got i-into a-a fight a-and t-they s-started u-using s-some s-strange l-lighting a-attack."

" I see…" thought Kakashi before he nodded, " Let us go…" as the two raced off to where Sasuke and Naruto were " fighting".

/ Nice try Naruto, Sasuke but I can see through your disguise…/ was about to smirk Kakashi before he saw what was behind the henge of grass which was Naruto's two Orioke no Jutsu clones making out thus causing him to have his first ever massive nose bleed.

As everything poofed away , Sasuke and Hinata stared dumbfounded at Naruto who was just shaking his head.

" Baka what did you do to get ero-Kakashi nose bleeding?" asked Sasuke as he placed his hand on his forehead.

Naruto just waved his finger and grabbed the bells before looking back at both his teammates, " Well looks like we passed the exams so let's go get some ramen everyone." smiled Naruto as Team 7 prepared to have a good night.

The next day…

A thirst for blood was on the face of Sasuke and Naruto and for one reason only…Tora the bastard cat. It had managed to mess up Sasuke's shirt thus unleashing the fan girls

including one Yamanaka Ino and Sakura Haruno as Sasuke ran from the only fear in his life. As for Naruto the cat had managed to eat his favorite meal from Ichiraku's and thus he activated his Sharingan.

" This is blond bomber to little peep come in little peep." said Naruto on the three way radio.

" T-This i-is l-little p-peep w-what i-is i-it b-blond b-b-bomber?" squeaked the shy princess.

" I've got the target in my sights, I'm going in…" expressed Naruto as he jumped above the cat and did the hand signs for, " Chidori!" as Naruto slammed the attack just inches away from the cat.

Kakashi and Hinata just came out of their hiding spot wondering what got in to Naruto.

/ Damn it Naruto if you killed that cat the Fire daimyou is going to have your head./ thought a certain Icha Icha pervert as he rubbed his temples in annoyance.

After the smoke cleared, Naruto appeared with a sadistic grin on his face as the cat was literally shaking in fear and ran towards Hinata.

" I hope you learn your lesson you stupid cat no one takes my food and gets away with it." snarled Naruto before he became sheepish at the stares he was getting from his sensei and teammate.

" You think I over did it huh, Kakashi-hentai?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

" You think? Anyways let's get this cat back to his owner.." sighed Kakashi as the three ran off to drop off the most annoying target in the history of Konoha.

After three agonizing hours of the lady crying and hugging her beloved cat the three shinobi along with Kakashi walked out of the Hokage tower with a huge sigh of relief at not having to deal with the dastardly cat.

" Well excellent teamwork and tomorrow you three will learn how to tree climb so you can perfect your chakra control so goodbye." as Kakashi sun shined away.

The three shinobi all got home and each laid on their bed having different dreams in their head.

In Sasuke's dream…

" Are you ready to die foolish otouto?" smiled Sasuke as his older brother shook in fear.

" N-No p-please I beg off you show mercy!" begged Itachi as he shed some tears.

" Too late…" snarled Sasuke as he chopped Itachi's head off.

Sasuke just smiled in his sleep anticipating more great dreams for the night.

In Hinata's dream…

Hinata had her S&M clothing on as she looked down at her captured fun toy , a.k.a , Naruto tied up with slight fear in his eyes.

" Oh my sweet , sweet Naruto-kun we'll be having fun tonight yes we are." sweetly said Hinata as she licked Naruto's face.

" I know the procedure is that the man usually takes the woman's virginity but I decided to change things up a bit, because your too kind to do such a thing I'll gladly take your virginity away , Naruto-kun…" as began a very M-rated scene that I shall not write because I can't do lemons to save my dog's life.

Outside of her dreams, Hinata began to silently moan and sweat a bit of her erratic dream.

In Naruto's dream…

Naruto was still awake when something sent shivers up his spine.

" Man I get this bad feeling someone's talking about me…keep cool captain awesome. I can't lose my cool." waved Naruto off as he drank his cup of milk and went to sleep.

Naruto just sat on his tree branch smoking a something that could be illegal in fourty nine states of the USA as he sighed before he saw his favorite monkey.

" Hey Monk-Monk what's going on?" lazily waved Naruto.

" Oh nothing much master Uzumaki-sama." expressed the monkey with a british accent.

" So when will we tell the world that your actually real?" asked Naruto.

After a long silence the monkey looked at Naruto.

" No I don't think we'll be telling them that." smiled the monkey as it ran off into the woods.

" Monk-monk!" shouted Naruto in his dream.

Naruto woke up as he shouted, " Monk-Monk!!"

" Shut the hell up dobe, that monkey isn't real." yelled Sasuke.

" You've got to believe to see , teme!!" shouted Naruto back before knocking out.

And so the night was done other than Naruto had forgotten to meet up with Gai , the day had gone perfectly well except for tomorrow when Naruto would have to do some extra " youthful" activities as his punishment for skipping training.

Next chapter... Punishment, Wave arc beginnings and Meeting the Beautiful Kunoichi the Genjutsu mistress, Yuuhi Kurenai


	6. She's Perty and the midnight kiss

**The Rise of the Sharingan**

I don't own Naruto series or the characters but I do own the right to say that I don't own so by owning the not owning I could be getting rich every third second somebody says I don't own so then that means I copyrighted the saying I don't own ok? Got it? Good

First off Naruto's Sharingan will be a red spiral eye when in demon form or as blue spiral when using it in normal combat using his own chakra. Pretty cool way huh so if I get to the Sannin mode part Naruto will have an ever darker shade of blue Sharingan.

Secondly all future contact with other's chakra will allow Naruto ,when he gains in contact, to gain new chakra tanks like a fricking RPG game I suppose which means special attacks like the purple or pink chakra that was used to allow him to fly it shall be able to be used by Naruto which was the power of the star.

Third, at first Hinata will dislike the idea of sharing but she'll come around to it don't know how but I'll figure it out. I could make it all sad or something.

Oh yes Naruto series will now continue…

* * *

Naruto groaned as he walked towards his death squad which was headed by none other than his sensei Maito Gai. It seemed that the jolly green beast of Konoha was not to pleased about his absence from training and thus decided that a discipline action was to be placed on the young blond. So he sent a message to Naruto saying he would be sparing against his cute team and be punished for his hip attitude of skipping his training.

As the young jinchuuriki walked he noticed the nice empty field as the grass began to move side to side with the breeze of the wind blowing Naruto's hair making it a perfect place to meditate.

" Great just great Gai-sensei's pissed with me…" wearily expressed Naruto as he started his stretching his arms and legs, " Well if a fight is what he wants , a fight is what he is certainly going to get, 'ttebayo!" smirked Naruto as he punched the air and threw in some kicks.

As Naruto was meditating he looked over and saw Team Gai, a green spandex boy with shiny black Moe of the Three Stooges hair, a girl with two hair buns , a pink shirt and some purple pants, and a Hyuuga boy with an attitude with a jacket that looked like one from an asylum and wrapped hands all walk towards him.

" So I suppose you're Team Gai huh?" asked Naruto lazily as he laid his arms over his head and yawned.

" Yosh you are correct Naruto-kun, My name is Rock Lee and the cute girl is Ten-Ten Izuhaza and that is Neji Hyuuga and we are youthful Team Gai." shouted the boy as a gleam of light escaped his teeth and flashed Naruto in the face.

" Huh what was that?" asked Naruto as he had pulled out a certain Icha Icha book to read.

" Ooh such a hip attitude no wonder Gai-sensei told me off your hip attitude. You are indeed a youthful rival to have." continued to loudly say Lee.

" Whatever so how long till Gai gets here?" asked Naruto to Ten-Ten.

" In a few minutes I suppose , but in the mean time do you want to spar?" asked the young kunoichi as she prepared to pull out some weapons.

" Eh I guess I'm supposed to fight you guys as a punishment anyways but if you want." shrugged Naruto not really caring about the situation.

As Ten-Ten was about to ready her stance , Neji got in the way in between Naruto and Ten-Ten.

" Why should we fight you? I bet your not much of a challenge to fight us as a team. I don't believe what Gai-sensei tells us of you that your good, I believe you're a failure and pathetic." arrogantly exclaimed the young Hyuuga as he grabbed Ten-Ten to pull her back.

" Well I don't really much care for your attitude little girl but if you insist on not fighting well ok, we wouldn't want you scratching your nail , miss Hyuuga princess." sighed Naruto as he turned around only to hear the growling and hissing of Neji.

" Did you just call me a girl?" shouted Neji as Lee and Ten-Ten sweat dropped at the intense situation.

" Well let me check, girl, Hyuuga princess, yep called you a girl." smirked Naruto while walking away as Neji began to run towards him.

" Learn your place fool!" said Neji as he launched his palm only to have Naruto block his palm by grabbing his wrists, twirling him in the air and kicking the midsection of the stomach launching Neji towards a tree.

Lee and Ten-Ten ran off to attend to their fallen comrade as Naruto just waved his head in irritation.

" When will the arrogance stop?" asked Naruto in an annoyed tone before he looked behind to see that Gai had finally arrived.

" Hello my cute, youthful students how are …" but quieted down when he saw Neji out cold near a tree that had been demolished and quickly ran to his student's side.

" Lee my youthful student what happened here?" asked Gai very worried of Neji's condition.

" Gai-sensei, Naruto-kun and Ten-Ten-san were about to spar when Neji stopped them and insulted Naruto-kun who which called Neji a girl and Neji did something unyouthful, he tried to attack him from behind but Naruto-kun was quick enough to counter the attack and send him flying to the trees." said Lee as he was exasperated from the situation.

" Ten-Ten-san is this true?" asked Gai to Ten-Ten who only nodded as she looked down on her slight crush.

Gai walked towards Naruto who just sighed before the Jounin bowed in embarrassment.

" Naruto-kun my youthful student I apologize for such unyouthful behavior from Neji-kun." Gai looked down.

" Eh don't sweat it Gai-sensei , the guy looks to have inner confidence problems just like Hinata-chan it probably comes from Hiashi-san's constant berating of both of them." waved Naruto.

" Naruto-kun such accusations is…" but Naruto interrupted him with a glare.

" Trust me on this Gai-sensei I know he does do bad things I've seen it when I was young." coldly said Naruto.

"Then I trust you Naruto as for your punishment, you will receive none but you shall do 200 push ups and a thousand laps around Konoha with the new 400lb weights so here…" as Gai gave Naruto the weights which knocked the young boy down.

" Put them on and then after you're done you shall meet with your other sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai-san." smiled Gai as he gave Naruto a thumbs up.

" It might as well be a punishment, oh well the sooner I'm done the better." sighed Naruto as he placed his weights on an started to do the push ups.

After a few hours, Naruto had sweated his fluids out so Gai brought the young shinobi a drink.

" Yosh here you go Naruto-kun your stamina has improved greatly these past few days but more training will be needed. So first drink your water and then run the laps my youthful student." smiled Gai.

Naruto gulped down the water and cleaned his face with his arm before he took off to try to finish up quickly and ran with determination as he ran from the Hokage Tower to the Main Gate to the Hot Springs all the way to the Jounin Apartment Buildings and back for nearly six hours.

When Naruto arrived Gai and his students looked impressed at how Naruto still had energy left.

" Well Gay-sensei I'm done for now so can I meet up with you on Saturday?" asked Naruto as he impatiently waited for his answer.

Gai thought for a moment before he nodded a yes and gave Naruto the thumbs up.

" Yosh go meet your new teacher for she has as much youth as yourself Naruto-kun and remember to continue expanding your power of youth." smiled Gai.

"Oh Gai-sensei you are full of powerful youth I want to be just like you ." cried Lee.

Gai then hugged Lee, disturbing Neji, and Ten-Ten while Naruto just raised his eyebrow at the two.

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!!"

" Lee!!!"

" Gai-sensei !!!!" cried the two supposed men as a sunset washed over them and the waves splashed causing Ten-Ten to faint and Neji to go vomit while Naruto just shrugged in annoyance.

" RRRRight…anyways see you later Gay-sensei, Fag Lee!!" waved Naruto with a mask smirk before he vanished.

So Naruto left not noticing a certain bun haired girl knocking both Gai and Lee with her pink hammer and had a big smile of satisfaction.

Later in the evening…

Naruto just looked around for his teacher as she had asked him to meet her by the dango stand obviously finding out about Naruto's love for dango by talking to Kakashi-hentai.

" Man this is ridiculous how am I ever going to find her oh well, time for dango!" smirked the blond as he went to the dango stand.

" Two orders of dango please." politely said Naruto as the man in the stand nodded and walked to the back.

As Naruto waited, a certain snake woman was walking by when she caught the scent of her favorite dish and saw the young boy and decided to slither her way into getting some free dango.

So Anko Mitarashi walked towards the boy as she swung her hips not giving a damn that the men in the surrounding area were eyeing her she was just out to get one thing…her beloved dango.

" Hey there cutie." winked Anko as she put her arm around Naruto who looked at her up and down before turning back around.

" May I help you sir?" asked Naruto while tapping his fingers on the table which Anko got an angry twitch at being called a guy.

" Well honey I noticed that you've ordered my favorite food so how about you share some with a hot woman like myself?" asked Anko innocently only to have Naruto cough at that statement.

" Number one you are no prize lady , two don't try to mooch of me cheap skate, three I don't care much for ladies who smell like ass so let me eat in peace." sighed Naruto as he began to eat his dango.

Anko was furious how dare this kid not be honored to be talking to a beautiful woman like herself and call her an ass smelling moocher. She was about to punch the kid in the back of the head full force but was stopped by an arm.

" No Anko-san you mustn't attack fellow shinobi like that." lectured the raven haired red eyed beauty, Yuuhi Kurenai.

" The brat had it coming…" growled Anko as she shot Naruto a dirty look only to have Naruto stare dumbly at her… " You're lucky Kurenai-chan was here to protect you stupid gaki or else I've would have taught you some manners." hissed the woman at Naruto.

" Well how sad for that, good bye miss Anko." smirked Naruto as he waved at the Toubesko Jounin as Anko walked away punching some guys in the stomach on her way.

After the silence, Kurenai just shook her head at Naruto in disbelief.

" Did you really have to antagonize her, Naruto-san?"

" Well … yeah I mean she's just so annoying that she got what was coming to her and I bet you enjoyed the show too since you had arrived only to stop near that tree and used a genjutsu to hide yourself." said Naruto as he pointed at the tree.

" That's incredible how did you notice?" asked a bewildered Kurenai.

" Number one, I heard your faint noise of you stepping on a small branch that had fallen from the tree, two I have the Sharingan and it was activated so I saw you." smirked Naruto at her as he looked at her to be astonished.

/ Wow she's amazingly beautiful curse my young age./ shouted Naruto in his head.

/ **Quiet fool I was taking a nap./ **growled the Kyuubi

/ Whatever teme fox./ Naruto rolled his eyes inwardly at the demon.

Outside of his mind , Kurenai was feeling a lot sheepish as Naruto kept staring at her.

" Naruto-san are you all right?" asked the worried Jounin kunoichi.

" Y-Yeah just thought about the rhythm of the trees but anyways what are we going to learn , Kurenai-hime, I mean Kurenai-sensei?" nervously said Naruto as he hoped she hadn't hear his first statement

Kurenai just eyed the boy before she got serious... " Today we shall learn the basics of genjutsu and how to deactivate it in case you get caught in one. Later in the week we shall start trying to create a genjutsu for you by teaching you the harder parts of creating a genjutsu." smiled the red eyed beauty.

" That sounds great let's get started then , Kurenai-sensei." stood up Naruto.

" Ok two things Naruto-san, number one no using the Sharingan…" Kurenai shook no with her finger.

" Damn and what's the second thing?" asked Naruto completely confused.

" Number two I heard you call me hime thank you but you're too young for me." chuckled Kurenai to see Naruto sweat drop and blushed underneath his mask.

" Y-Yeah no problem."

So the two walked off as the intense genjutsu training was about to begin for the young blond jinchuuriki.

As the two arrived near Kurenai's house , she had decided to train him a bit in the front just for precautions.

" Ok Naruto-san there is two ways for you to escape a genjutsu, one to inflict yourself enough pain that causes you two wake up from the genjutsu or two to use the technique Kai to erase the genjutsu. Your first part of training will be to locate the source that is placing the genjutsu then deactivate it ok?"

Naruto just nodded in agreement as he sat on the ground and surprised Kurenai by

placing his weapons beside him and as soon as he did that Kurenai grinned.

So Naruto got to work because as soon as he closed his eyes, Kurenai placed Naruto under a genjutsu where both of them were in a forest as Naruto just meditated trying to come up with a way to find her.

/ There's got to be a way to find her maybe if, yeah if I can find her scent…mmmhhh I sense a lilac perfume southeast of my location yeah that's it./ smirked Naruto inwardly.

So the blonde with his mind launched a kunai at Kurenai surprising her before Naruto used Kai to get out of the genjutsu.

" How where you able to track me down Naruto-san?" asked Kurenai

" Well your scent once I caught a hint of your smell I was able to easily follow it and found you and once I got the concept that in a genjutsu it's more on the attack of the mental psyche I was able to tell my mind to throw a kunai." chuckled Naruto.

" Excellent job my student I hope we can have even better progress next time but for now I think it's time to go home ." said Kurenai as she saw the sun slowly set in the horizon.

" Yep I guess it is."

" Do you want me to escort you back home, Naruto-san?" curiously asked the raven haired Jounin.

" No thanks I can take care of myself." smiled Naruto as he walked away with his hands in his pockets but not before waving goodbye.

So Naruto just sighed as he was walking on a tiresome day that had taken due to two very pushy teachers but felt if they believed that much in him he wouldn't let them down.

Naruto also noticed that a jounin was hiding in the trees staring at Kurenai-sensei , it seemed the man had a crush on her. He would investigate and then blackmail the man if he was a good jounin to learn from.

" Things are about to get interesting indeed." lazily said Naruto as he walked past a few villagers who screamed about a demon not that Naruto really cared.

As soon as Naruto arrived he noticed the house smelled good and was curious to see where it was coming from.

" Yo , teme did you …" but saw something completely different , for it was Hinata who was cooking while Kakashi was washing the dishes.

" Eh? What's going on here?" asked a confused blond as Hinata turned around to eep and Kakashi just waved a hello.

" Well we had gotten a mission to help a bridge constructer get back safely but it won't start till tomorrow because he had some business to do in town so we are all staying with you and Sasuke."

" Wait an old man you say ? I think I saw him ." said Naruto as he looked up to remember where he saw him.

( Small Flashback no Jutsu)

_Naruto was groggy, in pain and wished he had something to transport him home until he heard loud yelling voice from a drunk man._

_" T-T-This t-town issh t-the b-beshht!!" laughed the drunk old man while wobbling throughout the street annoying the civilians ._

_The young blond just tripped the old man in to the floor and flipped him off as he walked away annoyed , hungry and sleepy._

( End Small Flashback)

Naruto just sweated at having the old man recognize him and shout at him for tripping the guy over and giving him the finger. Kakashi would for certain tell Gai and then punishment would be in store for the poor jinchuuriki.

Sasuke had heard a commotion in the kitchen and walked in to see Naruto with his wide eyes and smirked.

" Yep especially the old man is staying over so the rooms are going to be Kakashi with the old man , you Naruto and me and Hinata by herself." said Sasuke.

" W-Well I-I d-don't w-want t-to b-be a-a b-bother I-I c-could j-just s-share a-a r-r-room." stuttered the Hyuuga.

" No it's no problem Hinata-san but if you feel like sharing , I guess you could stay with…" thought Sasuke before he and Kakashi got an evil grin… " You could stay in Naruto's room with the dobe."

Naruto and Hinata were shocked to hear him just say for the both to stay in the same room. While Naruto just glared at Sasuke and Kakashi, Hinata just blushed red at the possibility of staying with her crush.

" Are you guys insane, she might need to change and I don't want to …" but was interrupted as Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm while not looking at the boy.

" I-I-It's o-o-okay N-Naruto-kun, I-I w-wouldn't m-mind c-c-changing i-in t-the b-bathroom." severely blushed the young princess as she was feeling like passing out would have been better than staying awake for this.

" Well ok I suppose." scratched Naruto on his head confused to all this.

So the evening went well with the old man arriving on dinner time drunk as hell, Naruto and Sasuke started to punch the hell out of each other before Kakashi gave them a thousand years of pain to settle them down and after a few readings where Hinata showered , the guys read an Icha Icha part to each other they all giggled. So came the night where they all separated leaving Hinata and Naruto in a room alone.

" So this was a fun night huh?" laughed Naruto nervously only to have Hinata just struggle not to faint.

" Well good night." sighed Naruto as he fell asleep on the other side and so did Hinata.

It was around 2:30 A.M as Hinata got up to have a drink of water and as she arrived she saw Naruto as the glow of the moon shined on Naruto like some epic image.

/ I-I know I shouldn't but I can't help it my heart just feels like I should./ thought Hinata as she inched closer to the sleeping boy.

Hinata was nervous but something was telling her it was now or never so she pulled down Naruto's mask to see what in her eyes was the face of an angel and kissed him. For her it felt like fireworks were exploding all around her but noticed that Naruto was a heavy sleeper so she deeply kissed him before she pulled his mask up and went to sleep with what would be a very nice sleep not noticing that Kakashi had been at the door with some blackmail material.

Early next morning…

The group had gotten their things together as Tazuna walked forward smiling on what a great night he had with a couple of "nice" woman that offered themselves to him.

Hinata just blushed at what she had done last night, while Sasuke , Naruto and Kakashi just looked at Tazuna like they had heard that Orochimaru was making out with Kabuto. Something nobody wanted to imagine or hear about so they just ignored the perverted old man walked as they left the gates for Wave country.

As they walked in silence, Sasuke noticed the puddle of water and looked up at the sky.

/ That's weird it hasn't rain and there is a big old puddle in the middle of the road I guess this must be a trap./ thought Sasuke as he looked around.

" You know last night I dreamt that I got kissed by a beautiful angel and boy it was a great dream." stated Naruto as it was nothing but Tazuna , Kakashi and Sasuke looked at him with wide eyed look.

" Oh so something happened between you and Kurenai did it now?" chuckled Kakashi enjoying teasing his student only to have Naruto throw a rock at him while Hinata looked hurt to hear that Naruto was dreaming of another girl.

" Nah it isn't like that freaky geek, I felt like a pair of soft lips touch mine but it wasn't her I could remember how she smelled and that wasn't her scent." shook Naruto is disagreement.

" Dobe your into older woman who would have thought?" smirked Sasuke as Naruto flipped him off.

" First off she told me I was too young for her…" which got Sasuke and Tazuna laughing while Kakashi eye smiled… " Secondly I trained with her in picking up scents of others so in case of a genjutsu we're in I could locate the source of the genjutsu and lastly the scent was of blueberry pie and man oh man it smelled good." sighed Naruto as the young Hyuuga next to him turn to a shade of dark blue.

" It also seems that a couple of jerks are spying on us." Naruto said as he looked to the sighed as the two rogue nins came and " killed" Kakashi scaring Hinata and Tazuna.

" Ah so that man was no threat to us huh Gouzu?" grinned the Mist chuunin at Naruto and the rest.

" I guess so Meizu so that means it's time for your death little kids." chuckled Gouzu as the two walked towards them.

Naruto just nodded at Sasuke before the Uchiha slid under Gouzu, kicked him in the air and swirled through the ex-nin as he instantly killed him surprising everyone but Naruto.

" My turn I suppose…" sighed Naruto as he vanished and with his thousands of kicks and punches landed on the young chuunin before Naruto got a grin.

" Rasen Fury!" shouted Naruto as he slammed the Demon brother into the ground and squished the head of the enemy making Tazuna scared of the two boys and Hinata shiver in fear as well.

" Well done you two to take out the Demon brothers so easily you have begun to get better at this." clapped Kakashi as he came out of the wood work.

Naruto and Sasuke shrugged as thinking nothing of it while Hinata just walked to her sensei.

" Kakashi-sensei? W-What h-happened t-to y-you a-and w-why d-didn't y-you i-interfere?" asked the nervous Hyuuga.

" Well I used a henge to make them believe they got me and the reason for me not to stop them it's because killing is part of the shinobi job and they need to get used to it like you will have to as well Hinata-san ." lazily expressed Kakashi as he and Hinata walked towards the young Sharingan users.

As the group gathered so did the mist as it started to pour near the shinobi and consumed them making Kakashi slightly nervous.

/ If this is who I think it is then I better make sure Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke stay safe./ thought Kakashi.

" Hinata-san, please use your buyakugan to see if anyone's behind this mist."

" O-Ok…Buyakugan!" said Hinata as she activated her bloodline where she saw a figure walking towards them.

" S-Something's c-coming a-and h-he o-or s-she h-have a-a m-massive k-killer i-intent t-that I-I h-have n-never f-felt b-before." shook Hinata as she was frozen in fear of the massive killing intent that also froze Sasuke as well.

" Well , well Kakashi Hatake it's a been awhile." walked through the mist a bandage covered man with a large cleaver like sword.

" Momochi Zabuza how nice to see you again." sarcastically said Kakashi.

" Oh thank you Kakashi-kun that was…" but got interrupted by Naruto who shouted … " Heads up!" and kicked Zabuza in the face launching him some feet back.

" You little gaki how dare you attack me, don't you know who I am?" asked the angry Jounin.

" Look we all know who you are in all honesty who gives a crap, all I want to do is deliver this fat drunk man…" sighed Naruto as he pointed at Tazuna… " Safely home to his family and defeat you guys and go home." waved the boy.

" Eh you got balls kid I respect that obviously my killing intent didn't work on you but come try again and fight me." grinned the sadistic ex-mist nin.

" Nah , Kakashi-hentai would just interrupt and want to fight you and besides your crony is going down." shrugged Naruto.

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow before he prepared to battle Zabuza by activating his Sharingan and pulling his mask down.

" Oh I get to see the Sharingan so early I'm touch." fake smiled Zabuza as he pulled his cleaver out.

With Naruto…

He had gotten the scent of another person in the vicinity , it seemed he or she was looking on preparing to help Zabuza in case he got hurt and so Naruto went to knock Hinata and Sasuke out of their trance.

" Yo , teme, Hinata-chan come on wake up." Naruto shook the two frighten shinobi as they came too.

" Hey dobe w-what happened I was just looking on and next thing I know I couldn't move." said Sasuke as he grabbed his head.

" It's all right teme, you got caught in the killer intent of a jounin no problem but come with me, I know that he has an accomplice." stated Naruto as Sasuke nodded.

" Hinata-chan take care of Tazuna-san for me and teme we're going hunting." smirked Naruto.

" O-Ok N-Naruto-kun." said the weary Hyuuga.

So the two young Sharingan users leapt from tree to tree until Sasuke spotted the Hunter nin and both Naruto and Sasuke jumped in front of the nin.

" Sorry to bother you Hunter nin I know you've been planning to get Zabuza Momochi but I have some news." bowed Naruto as Sasuke eyed him to try an understand what Naruto was up to.

The Hunter nin just nodded trying not to give away her role to the enemy shinobi.

" Well you see we have captured Zabuza and killed him so we need you to dispose of the body. I personally stabbed him in the head." Naruto's head shook as the fake nin got angry.

" What? You will pay for killing Zabuza-sama!" growled the ex-nin only to see Naruto's mask shift with a smirk on his face.

" I was just kidding but you seem to care much for this Zabuza Momochi so why don't you just reveal yourself."

So the nin took off her mask to reveal a gorgeous female with long black hair and brown eyes causing Naruto to slightly raise his eyebrows while Sasuke just gawked at the young lady.

/ What the hell? My heart it's like beating ten times faster than before. Am I under a genjutsu? No my Sharingan would have told me that. Whoever she is ,she is beautiful./ thought the Uchiha as he continued to stare making the young kunoichi nervous.

" Is your friend always like this?" pointed the kunoichi.

" Nope you're the first girl he's ever shown interest in I guess he thinks you're perty." smirked Naruto as the mist nin blushed at the compliment.

" Name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way what's yours?" asked the blond curiously.

" My name is Haku and I am a tool for Zabuza-sama." bowed the young kunoichi.

" A tool ? I see so whenever he needs your help, he calls you to be his back up? Am I right?" asked Naruto as he got a nod from Haku.

" Well Haku-san why are you attacking us for anyway? Or is it Tazuna who you want dead?"

" Yes Naruto-san this is nothing personal against you but our boss ordered us to kill Tazuna and stop him from completing the bridge." said Haku emotionless.

" I see, well have you been paid already to do the job?" said Naruto as he crossed his arms while examining Haku.

" No not yet, why do you ask, Naruto-san?" asked Haku surprised by the question.

" Well there has been this thing going on lately where the people who hire the ninja backstab their employers and have the ninja killed so they won't pay for their services. I heard that when I was out taking a stroll through my village." sighed Naruto as he sat on the floor lazily.

" Well Zabuza-sama and me never really thought about that." explained the confused kunoichi.

Naruto thought for a moment when suddenly an idea began to form in his head. He would shoot two barrels with one stone. Get his gay brother Sasuke a girl friend and gain new allies while not having to resort to a confrontation with a powerful jounin and an unknown power type of shinobi.

/ Naruto you lovable genius this is why you're going to be bad ass in the future./ praised Naruto of himself while doing a chibi victory dance.

" Ok then let me suggest something, If I can prove that your boss is as wicked an traitorous as I think he is will you both give up on killing Tazuna?" asked Naruto as he looked at both Sasuke and Haku.

" Well I will have to talk with Zabuza-sama about this." stated Haku a slight worry in her tone.

" Good trust me on this I know something fishy is up." eye smiled Naruto as Sasuke pulled Naruto behind a nearby tree.

" Dobe what the hell are you doing ? We can't negotiate with the enemy." whispered Sasuke while pulling Naruto's vest.

" Relax teme I know I'm right I have this gut feeling and besides the way you were looking at Haku-san you were about ready to faint from being near her." lowly chuckled Naruto as his usually cool , calm and collected brother Sasuke was blushing a bright red.

Naruto and Sasuke both walked from behind the tree and nodded at Haku.

" Very well let us go stop the fight or else the deal won't be able to take place at all." said the blonde jinchuuriki as all three vanished ninja style.

With Kakashi and Zabuza…

The Demon mist had captured the one eyed freak as he called him and was preparing to finish him off when Haku launched herself at him.

" No Zabuza-sama don't!" exclaimed the pale kunoichi as she clasped on Zabuza's right arm.

" Haku-san what is the meaning of this betrayal?" angrily shook Zabuza trying to free

himself from her grip.

" Hey stop hurting her!" shouted the Uchiha only to cause everyone to look at Sasuke in disbelief in what he had said.

Naruto coughed to get the awkward situation out of the way and walked towards the dangerous ex-nin.

" YOU!! You're the one who attacked me by surprise , I should be gutting you of your limbs , boy!" shouted the angry jounin.

" Yeah you could do that, but if you do I won't tell you something that you need to hear regarding your money." turned around Naruto as he smirked behind the mask knowing full well that he had Zabuza's attention.

" My money? What about it?" asked Zabuza.

So Naruto began to explain as Kakashi , Tazuna and Hinata were surprised to hear Naruto give out such detail and good rationality that even Zabuza believed him.

" Ok kid I'll give you a shot…you better be right." eyed Zabuza suspiciously at Naruto.

" Whatever I don't need to impress you , you're not my mother." lazily said Naruto as he walked back towards his friends.

So the shinobi disbanded with Haku and Zabuza going back to their hideouts while Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke and Tazuna walked towards Tazuna's house.

" Are you sure about this Naruto? Messing with Zabuza's head could be dangerous and stupid." said Kakashi who was worried about the consequences not that he couldn't take down the mist jounin.

" Trust me , Kakashi-sempai, I know I'm 100% right or my name isn't mister sexy man." Naruto scratched his nose in satisfaction while Kakashi rolled his eyes at the boy.

Next Chapter… Telling Inari to shut the Hell up, Blonds are all ways right , and Sasuke loves a girl?

Sorry for the OOC in Sasuke it's just I don't know how the traitor would react if he ever gained any real emotions for anybody who is a girl. No yaoi images that's sick and disgusting.

Also Asuma will be a major part in Naruto's life as well so when if I get to the Shippuuden series it will be hard on Naruto and he will go through a transformation. I am so cruel oh Iruka will or will not survive. Still working on it but don't worry if I want to Naruto will get stronger, faster than in the manga.

I think I'll also allow Naruto to be able to use all nine tailed power but I think that's pushing it hopefully I'm deliciously wrong for I want Naruto to be the most powered character in my story. Maybe give Naruto the Rin'negan which he gains because he becomes a Sage.

Oh the possibilities and maybe with all the years Naruto trains, the fox also increases by one tail. I'm having tons of ideas for it.

Please people read and review I feel if more people gave it a chance that they wouldn't be too disappointed with all the yaoi this would help people be a little sympathetic to Sasuke even if he is a traitor so please read and review for the love of god!!!

Sorry I lost my cool there…I apologize and maybe I'll develop the HinataxNaruto relationship in the next chapter as well as get to the juicy parts of the chuunin exam if of course I write more than 6500 words.


	7. That Darn Mangekyou and an a new ally

_**The Rise of the Sharingan Brothers**_

I don't own Naruto or else Jiraiya would still be alive and the damn Akatsuki wouldn't be so overpowered.

First off I know I'm telling everyone this a little late but I'm terrible at specific details but I will try to get better at it and the fight scenes makes me lose my mind and annoy the hell out of me but that's what makes Naruto... Naruto. He will grow new habits of being lazy like Shika but that's because he'll hang around him. I hope no one gets mad at me for making him like that because even though Naruto will be super powered he will be humble and give his thoughts to those who would listen. Besides Shika's lazy personality is awesome in my opinion because he doesn't let others rile him up and is smart about the situation.

Secondly I am thinking of giving Naruto the Blades of Chaos which is a weapon part of a game called God of War but this will not be a crossover just the weapon because it's so awesome and Naruto's going to need it later on.

Also R.I.P Shizune sad way that you had to die, hopefully Naruto can kill Pein in the worst way possible. Bastard Pein has gone too far killing three of Naruto's peeps.

I will try to get to the chuunin exam part in this chapter but if not oh well also the Mangekyou may pop up a little early but I'm not sure …

Hopefully I don't go too out of character on the characters but if I do I apologize for not saying anything. Let's get to it…

* * *

The night sky was shining with the stars , a calm quiet night as most people were asleep except for one , Naruto Uzumaki who was training by doing push ups, sit ups and leg stretching. While he was sweating from the exercise, Naruto stared at his hiate with a determined face before going back to kicking trees to strengthen his leg muscles.

So the blond jinchuuriki walked towards the house when he found Haku picking out herbs.

" Yo Haku-san." eye smiled Naruto as he walked towards the girl.

" Hello Naruto-san, may I ask if you have found any proof of Gatou's betrayal plans?" inquired the mist ex-nin.

" Nope but that doesn't mean that I won't find evidence you'll see." smirked Naruto as he placed his hands in his pockets.

" Let us hope you do, I do not want to fight any of you."

" I know me either it would be as someone I know would say troublesome." sighed the young genin.

" Well goodbye for now , Naruto-san." bowed the girl as she vanished in the mist.

Naruto looked up at the stars for a few more minutes before he heard a faint noise, something that could probably say was some guys talking out loud so Naruto went to investigate and what he found was Gatou sneering at his hired ninja. So the quick thinking shinobi pulled out a voice recorder and pressed the red record button.

" Silence, I have come to the conclusion that bastard Zabuza has grown to be a nuisance on my money so therefore you all have been hired to personally assassinate him once he finishes killing the bridge builder and if you have to also those Leaf shinobi." snarled the short man with the standing hair and the mustache.

The shinobi cheered in agreement while Naruto silently cheered by pumping his fist in the air mocking the people talking without being noticed.

Meanwhile with Zabuza and Haku…

The man was growing angry at Gatou, first he comes and shouts at him like he was a kid and then he threatens to take Haku as a play toy? Zabuza wished that the blond was right just so he could have an excellent reason to kill the bastard and as his prayers were answered Gatou left.

" I was going to kill him even if it meant no payment for us." Zabuza rubbed his temples.

" Please do no such thing Zabuza-sama, you may be killing the only man who will give us money." begged Haku.

" Very well I shall not kill Gatou, for now…"sighed Gatou only to see at the door, a smirking Naruto.

" Oh why not? I mean it's not like I didn't find evidence on the jerk ." Naruto tossed the recorder to Zabuza who caught it as the blonde just rested himself on the side of the door.

" In there you will find everything that I told you a day ago, so enjoy." walked out Naruto as he jumped up to sit into a tree.

A few minutes later, an angry man was heard shouting from his camp and Naruto decided to help Haku calm down the pissed Bingo criminal.

" Yo." waved Naruto to have to pairs of eyes look at him strangely.

Naruto such patted Zabuza on the back and gave him a stern look as Haku looked worried.

" Calm yourself Zabuza-san, tomorrow you will get your chance at killing the bastard but for now enjoy the night of dreaming of your wonderful day tomorrow."

Zabuza stirred a bit more but then smiled, a demonic smile and ruffled Naruto's hair.

" Your right gaki tomorrow is going to be a very nice day well then I'm off to bed so if you two are going to hang out, try not making out with each other." chuckled Zabuza causing Haku to blush red and Naruto to scratch his head .

" Yeah well it's not me who wants to make out with your adopted daughter now." sweat dropped Naruto as the both looked at him.

" What does that mean, Naruto-san?" asked Zabuza curious and slightly peeved.

" You remember the Uchiha , well he thought your daughter was very beautiful and trust me the teme never really has noticed a girl like that so I'm just saying not to say that." sighed Naruto as he knew Sasuke was going to try and kick his ass for revealing his feelings but then again that was for taking away his ramen and then throwing away his favorite dessert, pocky.

Haku just blushed and Zabuza walked out mumbling something about a certain dead Uchiha.

Naruto just shook his head but waved off as Naruto began to rush out of the hideout to arrive at the door.

Meanwhile at Tazuna's house…

The day had been spent with Hinata being taught the water walking exercise to have her gain excellent chakra control although it took her awhile, and had Sasuke practice the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu so in case the young boy had to fight his " enemy" which got Kakashi chuckling at the boy.

Afterwards, Kakashi spent an hour explaining to Sasuke and Hinata how dangerous it could get if Naruto didn't get Zabuza and Haku on their side and just then Naruto decided to arrive as Tsunami had nearly finished cooking dinner as the door opened to reveal the young jinchuuriki.

" Yo." waved Naruto as he copied his sensei's eye smile and walked lazily towards them with all eyes on him.

" So what happened Naruto? Did you.." anxiously asked Sasuke as Hinata and Kakashi stared anticipating his answer.

" Man, Gatou blubbered the truth like an idiot and I sir cool and sexy shinobi , caught the short fat ass in the act with this…" showing them all the voice recorder as he grinned while Sasuke smiled and Kakashi nodded in approval.

" Excellent spying abilities , Naruto you really are getting this shinobi skill down even as a genin." Kakashi smiled underneath the mask.

" Thanks oh yes sorry for not being here when my team and sensei introduced themselves I'm Naruto Uzumaki." bowed Naruto as he kissed the young woman's hands causing her to giggle while his team looked confused.

" It's ok my name is Tsunami and it's a pleasure to meet such a well mannered shinobi." smiled the woman.

" Eh what can I say?" scratched his head in embarrassment before he growled in his stomach.

" Ah my boy you're hungry well then let's all have a good meal." laughed the old man as they all ate a very delicious meal with Naruto telling them tales of him escaping Anbu and painting the Hokage's face with I'm a pervert but I love my job in the face. After a few sighs of satisfaction, Sasuke spoke up.

" Well have to plan for tomorrow who knows what Gatou has up his sleeves?" asked the young Uchiha as a small snort was heard from a little boy who walked in the room.

" You all have no chance against Gatou, he'll kill you if you don't leave so stop thinking you can be heroes." expressed the angry little boy.

As Sasuke was ready to pounce the boy for insulting him , Naruto stepped up and placed his arm in front of Sasuke to stop him from hurting the client's family.

" I see well little boy I suppose your right, I mean a guy in a tuxedo has so much power that we should cower in fear from him. Trust me when I say this little boy no one makes me back off from a fight, not Gatou, not Shinigami and hell not even the Nine-Tailed fox for that matter." smirked Naruto as he saw wide eyes from all the people in the room.

" I know your type, the ones that have lost someone that you loved and now want to give up on life and maybe one day I'll lose someone like that and maybe I'll think like that too but I'll have to brush it off and do you know why?" Naruto faced the young boy who looked scared .

" W-Why?"

" Well because people need someone to help them during their time of grief ,to give them hope and thus gives me a purpose in life to get stronger to help those who can't help themselves. To be the best that I can be so if someone needs a shoulder to cry on or someone to rely on I can be that person they can trust. I don't mean to be arrogant but that is just how I feel so that is why I am who I am. Tell me what is your name?" asked Naruto as he shifted his head.

" Inari." said the boy as he wiped his tears away.

" Well Inari just cause you don't have your loved one with you that doesn't mean he's not here in spirit trying to protect you and besides you still have your mom and grandpa don't you?" softly asked Naruto.

" Y-Yeah I do." smiled the young boy while some light tears fell.

" Well me and Sasuke over there don't have any family but ourselves and would give anything to have your family. Kakashi-sensei and even Hinata-chan have lost loved ones in a certain time of their lives so you aren't the only one to have done so but most of us have to do it alone but you don't. So don't you see you're very lucky to have someone to care for and besides it hurts your family to see you suffer so much so give them a hug and don't take them for granted ok Inari-san?" said Naruto as he patted Inari as the little boy smiled before he hugged his mom and then his grandpa.

The rest of Team 7 just looked at Naruto with admiration and for a moment saw the same thing…the Yondaime.

" Well guys now that's taken care off, let's all sleep." Naruto yawned as he walked into a room and fell asleep with the rest departing and too falling fast asleep.

The next morning…

The birds chirped as the sun rose in the west and the pink/light blue sky had begun to shed some light as most were asleep while Naruto and Kakashi were outside training.

" Ok Naruto I know you copied my Raikiri so I'm going to teach you how to use it first off you will need to learn how to thrust quickly if you are going to use this technique because it allows you to cut any object like a blade. So what I want you to do is gather the electrical force on your hands. Then after you gather the lighting, quickly use your forearm and thrust the attack to the object and you'll see what damage it causes. Two things, first this is an assassination technique so only use it when you're in danger of a criminal and not on a friendly spar. Secondly this technique uses a lot of chakra so if you are going to use it beware of the consequences. Do you understand?" asked Kakashi as he eyed Naruto with a serious look.

Naruto nodded , understanding this is a unique technique and just looked passive as he began his training.

" Ok Naruto you may begin." eye smiled Kakashi as Naruto prepared his hand.

In Tazuna's house…

Hinata yawned and stretched as she woke up from having a nice dream with a certain blond as she looked to see Sasuke saying something about a pretty kunoichi named Haku and she softly giggled at the Uchiha's antics.

She walked out when she saw Tsunami making breakfast and turned to see Tazuna drinking coffee when she walked towards them with her gear on.

" E-Excuse me, b-but did y-you s-see N-Naruto-kun?" asked the shy shinobi.

" Oh Naruto yeah he went to train early with Kakashi, they said they'll both be back in a bit." smiled Tazuna at the girl.

" O-Oh okay." nodded Hinata as she sat down and placed her ninja shoes on.

" Is that boy, your boyfriend?" slyly asked Tsunami with a grin on.

" N-N-NO it's not l-like that!" exclaimed Hinata with a major blush on her face as Tazuna and Tsunami grinned.

Just then two samurai's bust through the door surprising everyone who had evil intentions in mind.

" Listen up, Gatou has decided to take out the villagers of this place so we're here to kill you." smirked the samurai as he pulled his sword out.

" W-Well I won't l-let t-that h-happen…Jyuuken!!" exclaimed the Hyuuga girl as she began to use the technique as she assaulted one of the samurai's and as the other approached was stabbed with the Chidori by Sasuke.

" Nope no one innocent dies today on my hands." nodded Sasuke to Hinata as they both jumped through the big hole in the house as they saw six ninjas flying towards them as Naruto and Kakashi walked out of the forest.

" Yo." waved both the Jounin and his genin clone as they both walked towards them with the orange book in their faces causing the two bloodline royalty to sweat drop at the sight.

" So you both are ready we need to head to the bridge and protect Tazuna-san from harm and I bet Zabuza and Haku-san are there already." Kakashi looked at the direction only to see Sasuke stir at hearing that Haku was there.

" Well let's go Kakashi-sempai before Sasuke here prances around the village crying about his beloved Haku-chan." smirked Naruto

" Hn." grunted the Uchiha as Hinata giggled at the joke and Kakashi let a small chuckle come out before all four shinobi vanished.

Meanwhile with Zabuza and Haku…

Gatou and his men had begun walking towards the old man but was spooked by Zabuza and Haku who stood in between them.

" Zabuza what is the meaning of this?" asked Gatou who was surprised and angry at the demon ex-nin.

Zabuza just gave a big smile to Gatou which really freaked him out because the one of the seven swordsmiths of the Mizu no Kuni country never smiles unless he is about to kill someone.

" I found out about your little plan Gatou you know about killing me and keeping Haku-san well I'm here to send you to your grave." and shoved his sword through Gatou and cut him in half disgusting most of the ninja, scaring Tazuna and the new arrivals Sasuke and Hinata who paled at seeing such a brutal killing , while Naruto and Kakashi just rolled their eyes at the display of the Bingo book criminal.

" Wow that was something huh?" sarcastically said Naruto while placing his around his head earning a glare from Zabuza.

" Watch yourself gaki or that could be you on the floor cut in half and dead." grinned Zabuza only for Naruto to walk towards him and lied down on the floor.

" Oh you mean like this?" innocently asked Naruto as the pool of blood squirmed on to his arm surprising everyone in the vicinity.

" You're weird, in a good way, so that means I respect you gaki." smirked the demon under his bandages and patted Naruto on the back.

/ How do you do it Naruto? You seem to have lost the ability to have fear, fear that plagues us all. The last time I saw you , you were shaken in your boots but since then you're just brash and unafraid./ thought Kakashi.

_Flashback to the rescue…_

_The villagers had chased him around for nearly two hours and the young boy was tired but soon came in to the dark alley and noticed that their was no way out._

_" Curses I'm trap , well Sasuke I'm going to be late again." sighed Naruto as he turned around to see an angry mob._

_" There you are you little demon how dare you try to befriend my daughter?" asked an angry man with long black hair and glasses on._

_" Geez is it a crime to make friends that's all I was doing." Naruto innocently proclaimed._

_" For you , breathing is a crime and you shall be punished." neared the crowd as the looked at the young blond with such hatred that it would have made Orochimaru proud._

_At first the young jinchuuriki began to shiver in fear but noticed the Anbu had just arrived and closed his eyes in thought before the seven year old opened them._

_" You know what? Go ahead and beat me up you're all cowards to me and from now on I won't be one of you. I'll get ahead in life by not backing down from a challenge and surviving the worst moments and if I have to I'll defend myself. I don't know what I did to deserve your hate but I know in my heart that I did nothing wrong and if you won't believe me then I'll stop caring what you think of me ttebayo!" Naruto stared into the eyes of the crowd as he ran directly into the crowd while trying to swing his little fists._

_Before the crowd could cause damage, Ibiki had arrived and both the eagle and cat Anbu stepped in front of the boy and pushed the crowd and told them to go home._

_As the boy just sat and sighed the three began to talk about what had occurred._

_Ibiki turned around to look at the boy in surprise and smiled before questioning them._

_"So you're saying that kid stood up to the mob and knowingly defended himself against plenty civilians? That's one tough kid, can't wait to tell Kakashi about it."_

_End Flashback…_

Naruto stop caring what the villagers thought and since then refocused himself to become something else. Hokage no longer was good for Naruto and here and there he would tease people that he would try for the job but then waved it off and went to read his book or sleep.

" So now that these shinobi have been taken care of what to do?" asked Naruto as he got up from the floor.

Zabuza thought for a while before he sighed…" I think you should take Haku-san back to your village."

" Zabuza-sama! I can't leave you , you're my master without you I'm…"

" You're wrong, you are an amazing girl who can do anything she puts her mind to. I'm sorry if I never told you that." said Zabuza as Haku hugged her master surprising the man as he patted her on the head.

" Besides you've got lover boy…" pointed Zabuza at Sasuke… " and Mr. Sunshine over there to help you out." smirked Zabuza as he saw Sasuke throw Naruto daggers with his eyes as the jinchuuriki sweat dropped while Hinata and Haku laughed at the scene.

" Well I love to stay and chat but I am a Bingo book criminal and therefore need to be heading out. Kakashi do me one favor?" asked the former Kiri nin.

" Yes?"

" Take care of her for me." Zabuza eyed Haku as he stared back at Kakashi.

" Will do." nodded Kakashi as the two shook hands before he started walking away.

/ Man this emotional stuff is not for me, well I could go drink it all away. Hey that's a plan./ chuckled inwardly Zabuza as he walked away with the sun starting to settle down in the horizon.

" Ok everyone let's go or else we won't be able to leave till tomorrow." as Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Haku all left.

A few hours later…

The shinobi had camped out during the day and Naruto was the only one awake to see Haku and Sasuke holding each other earning himself a sly grin and took a picture.

" Eh blackmail gold , now he'll show me some of his family's techniques but before that I have to make copies just in case he refuses." smirked Naruto as he put away the camera before he looked around.

" Well everyone's asleep might as well get to some stretching and kick exercises but first I've got to talk to a certain fox." whispered Naruto as he sat near a tree and began to meditate.

/ Inside Naruto's mind…/

Naruto just walked calmly with the hollow noise of his boots as he looked between doors to find the demon until he saw the golden gate with a certain pair of red eyes.

" Yo." waved Naruto with a smile as he neared the demon.

/** Foolish mortal how dare you interrupt my nap?**/ growled the large demon.

" Oh shut the hell up baka fox I need you to help me unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan." at the last words the demon snarled loudly at Naruto who raised an eyebrow.

/ **That bloodline, I curse that bloodline with all my life and soul!!**/shouted the fox as his teeth grinded.

" I take you had a bad experience with the kekkei genkai huh fox?" curiously asked Naruto as he looked up at Kyuubi.

/ **I remember now, an Uchiha used it on me but it wasn't that Itachi or anyone else, his name was Uchiha Madara he used some sort of technique and somehow managed to control me. Oh how I would tear that stupid bastard from limb to limb**./

" Well how about this you help me activate the Mangekyou and I'll find and let you rip that bastard into pieces only if you don't try to take over my body." calmly asked Naruto as he placed his hands behind his head.

/** Tempting offer, human but how do I know you are not lying?**/

" No the question is how do I know you won't try to rip my soul into pieces and take over my body? Come on now you baka-ka don't insult my intelligence." the blond sighed.

/ **Very well Patsukin I'll agree to it for now. The way you'll be able to unlock the Mangekyou is for you to use my chakra so I will allow you to use my chakra. You should be honored foolish human, you're the only human on earth who can use my power**./ smirked the fox with high arrogance in his voice.

" Yeah, yeah whatever let's get this started." Naruto closed his eyes as he began to absorb the Kyuubi's chakra causing Naruto to feel like his body was on fire for a bit but when he opened the he awoke from his slump.

Outside Naruto's mind scape…

The blond felt woozy as he tried to stand up and walked towards the river as he decided wash his face from the intense power up he had gained. The night sky was bright with stars shining and the moon lighting up the forest as Naruto grabbed some cool water and splashed himself and when he looked at the water he fell backwards in shock.

A few minutes after just staying in the same position he decided to look again as he crawled towards the water, he began to sweat a little as his palms sweated a little only to see a large spiral on his eye and then began to grin.

" Oh yeah I've got the Mangekyou, that is totally going to help me on my way to take down bastard criminals." fox grinned Naruto as he placed his mask on to reveal to Kakashi later on but first he needed to learn some techniques.

As he walked back, Naruto just stared at the stars realizing what a nice night it was to just sit back and watch.

/ _Man this peaceful feeling it's good I'm going to have to ask Shikamaru how he does gains it every day_./ thought Naruto as he rushed back to the camp.

The next day…

In the morning Sasuke had awoken to see Haku clutching him and blushed hoping nobody had noticed and left her to go do his own devices. As he walked out he saw Kakashi packing his things and Hinata practice her Jyuuken and turned to look as Naruto's camp was still up and from what he noticed was still sleeping.

" Kakashi-sensei, how come the dobe is still asleep?"

" Well Sasuke, Naruto was training last night for a few hours on his Taijutsu and then ran a few miles on his own so he must have ran out of energy and is regaining it back now so don't worry he'll be up in a few minutes." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he returned to reading his awesome book while giggling like a school girl.

" Oh Tea why don't you admit your "feelings" to Yago." smirked Kakashi as emphasizing the word feelings causing Sasuke to blush at the implication of the word.

The other side of the camp Haku had just woken up and noticed the Hyuuga heir was training on her own and walked towards her.

" Hello there." smiled the girl at Hinata.

" H-Hi."

Haku at first felt slightly nervous but then got the courage to ask… " Would you mind if I were to train with you for a bit?"

" O-Oh you mean a spar, o-of course I-I would b-be delighted." calmly answered Hinata as they both prepared their fighting stance.

" So being the only female in the group what is it like to be around Kakash-sama, Sasuke and Naruto-san?" curiously asked the girl while throwing a medium force punch at the Hyuuga heiress.

" W-Well Kakashi-sensei can b-be a little t-tardy and reads a lot, a-and Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun always fight with each other b-but they clearly care for each other l-like a family." blocked the kick from Haku as Hinata tried a sweep kick only to have Zabuza's ex-tool jump up.

" I see this is a tight group and those two, Sasuke and Naruto seem extremely powerful even for genin." Haku swift kicked the Hyuuga landing a somewhat painful blow to the stomach launching Hinata a few feet back.

" Y-Yes I think so too but they're very k-kind and humble about how s-strong they r-really are." Hinata finished as she grabbed Haku and slammed her on the floor before she quickly struck her in her chakra points.

Kakashi had decided to put his book away and saw that the two girls had seriously taken each other out and were both gasping for air.

" All right, sparring session is over, we need to get to Konoha and talk to the Hokage about allowing you into the village and becoming a shinobi for the Hidden Leaf village." talked Kakashi as his genin team excluding Naruto and Haku bowed in respect.

" Thank you for this opportunity Kakashi-sama."

" Eh there is no need for sama, you can just call me sensei like my genin team does." Kakashi scratched his head and eye smiled at the girl.

" You don't even need to call him that, how about old man, old hentai, cyclops, scarecrow, butt monkey and my favorite captain creepy." Naruto lazily said as Kakashi and the rest raised their eyebrows.

" First off you read Icha Icha too, secondly you also have a face mask with one eye showing …" but Naruto interrupted him with a raise of his hand.

" I know but you calling me out on the things you just said just means it bothered you eh Kakashi-geso?" Naruto stretched as he began to walk forward before looking back.

" Well?…Let's go!" as the other genin and Haku walked while Kakashi just slumped.

/ This team is really crazy and I think Naruto's stupid big mouth is going to drive me crazy. Why did I become a shinobi?/ Kakashi lowered his head as they all walked towards the village as a new chapter of their lives were about to begin.

Next chapter…A Four man Team? Also the Chuunin exams and Sasuke shares his family techniques? Yep stay tuned…

I hope that this story hasn't been disappointing to those who have enjoyed it again apologies if my story may have a bit of plot holes hopefully I try to get them covered with as much dirt as possible.

Patsukin= Dumb blonde

Baka-ka = Stupid Asshole

Geso= Ugly man


	8. Why all the hate?

**The Rise of the Sharingan Brothers**

In compliance to all those who keep telling me , Misashi Kishimoto is the true owner of Naruto and all the characters. Me I'm just a cool looking guy who enjoys messing with his plots and characters now tell me that isn't awesome.

Ok here we go, Naruto's meeting with the lovely sand mistress Temari and her brothers plus can I make Sasuke learn to love? I don't know but I will try…oh and will get more training for the blond.

* * *

Team 7 and Haku had arrived to the Hokage tower, of course with Sasuke trying to play cool as he walked towards Haku, Hinata peeking now and then on Naruto, Haku focusing on the huge building where the Hokage resided and Naruto and Kakashi giggling as they read their favorite book.

Sarutobi Hiruzen hated paperwork with all his life, the years that it took from him made him realize that maybe becoming Hokage wasn't such a great job to have. So now and then he would pull out his Icha Icha and enjoyed a good read but today he couldn't find it so more paperwork was forced upon him.

/ Please let someone come and distract me from this hell./ sighed the old man as he smoked his pipe as an Anbu opened the door.

" Hokage-sama, Hatake Kakashi and his genin team wishes to see you." stated the Anbu eagle while slightly leaning on the door.

" Very well, let them in." ordered the Professor as he took off his hat.

Walking in he quickly noticed a new person walk in with them and smiled. Slowly he walked towards her as he stood in front of the girl puffing his smoke.

" Hello young kunoichi may I ask who you are?" curiously questioned the Hokage as he shifted looking at Kakashi and the girl.

" My name is Haku, Hokage-sama…" bowed the girl in respect… " I used to be Zabuza-sama's tool until he released me and allowed me to come to Konoha with Kakashi-sempai." robotically said Haku.

" Kakashi-kun? Care to tell me the whole story?" sweetly asked Sarutobi as Kakashi nodded.

" Well it started like this…"

A few hours later….

Hiruzen was stunned, three genin were able to succeed in an A-ranked mission without their sensei's help. Maybe Team 7 was destined for greater things than he first thought.

" I see very well you will have to wait a week in order to allow your status be complete but I believe you'll be allowed to become a citizen and a shinobi for the Hidden Leaf village. First…" he gave Haku application papers… " You must give me a full report on your skills and we'll see what we can do for you." smiled the Hokage at the girl who bowed.

" Thank you Hokage-sama."

" Hey Jiji, I was wondering are we going to get paid for this mission? Cause I really need money for ramen and dango." Naruto asked.

" N-Naruto-kun y-you shouldn't d-disrespect the Hokage l-like that." cautiously warned Hinata.

" It's ok Hinata-san, Naruto-kun only calls me that out of respect and besides I am old." smiled Sarutobi as he earned giggles from the girl and some chuckles from Kakashi and Sasuke.

" Well Naruto I'll see what I can do for you and for your team so for now good job on completing the mission." said Sarutobi as all the people bowed to the Hokage and waved off.

Outside of the Hokage tower…

The four shinobi and the new girl just stood outside as Kakashi looked to see that a new Icha Icha had arrived and scratched his head.

" Well we have nothing to do today so for now let's all split up and meet tomorrow for training. Good bye." waved Kakashi as he sprinted towards the book store knocking down a few people along the way.

" So dobe what are you going today? I'm going to help Haku-san here move in with us." gulped the Uchiha but only for a bit.

" What? It's ok I'm sure I would only be a burden you must live in a small house and I would only cramp it." Haku nervously said.

" Nah relax Haku-san, the teme and me live in a big ass house I'm sure you could also get a room maybe next to the supposed great Uchiha?" smirked the young blonde to see two blushing blood liners.

" Well I must use my mouth power only to annoy so laters." waved Naruto as the three looked at him confused.

" Hey where are you going dobe?"

" I've got to get some more training done wit Kurenai-sensei, so can you guys walk Hinata-hime back home? Thanks." rushed a giggling Naruto leaving a speck of dust.

/ D-Did N-Naruto-kun j-just c-called m-me h-hime?_/_ thought before she came to the realization and gained a massive red blush.

Sasuke just shook his head, Naruto always did this to him and now that it was a girl he liked in Haku and the idiot wasn't there to help him? He was going to make him pay.

And so the three walked where they were sure that Hiashi would surely yell at him and Hinata in front of Haku and just sighed in defeat.

Meanwhile with Naruto…

He had gone to Kurenai's apartment and knocked but no one answered so he decided to wait near the Hokage tower were surely she had gone on a mission.

As soon as he saw four figures , he mentally slapped himself for being correct.

" Naruto-san what are you doing here?" asked the raven haired beauty as the other three looked on with interest.

" Well I'm here for my genjutsu training or am I going to have to look else where?" pouted the masked blond.

" Wait you're training with Kurenai-sensei, yea right Naruto I mean I can believe Sasuke-kun but you , you're the dead last of the Academy." snorted the pink haired kunoichi.

" Sakura-san you mustn't over look other's skills, for Naruto-san could be stronger than he lets on." Shino explained calmly.

" He's right Sakura, don't underestimate other shinobi or else you will get beaten by them." Kurenai said.

Naruto just waved it off… " Eh let her believe I'm weak those kinds of words are what used to motivate me to get stronger but I stopped caring what people say of me so it's not a big deal what she says about me." Naruto stated with such calamity as he just walked up to them.

" So are we training or not sensei?" asked Naruto lazily.

" Very well but first let me give the report to the Hokage and then we'll go train."

Naruto bowed and let them go into the Hokage tower as he sat down and began to meditate calmly with passerby's some glaring others confused to why someone would meditate in the middle of the village.

" Ok Naruto-san let's get…" and looked to see Naruto in the middle of meditation and just did a tiny smile.

" What the hell is Naruto-baka doing?" asked Sakura with her hands on her hips and with the look of disgust on her face.

" Hey isn't it obvious Sakura, he's meditating I thought you of all people should know." inquired Kiba as Akamaru barked a " Yeah he's right".

" Well Sasuke-kun probably meditates better than the blond baka so that's why I didn't recognize it." Sakura lied.

" I wouldn't talk about Sasuke like that Haruno-san, after all he has a girlfriend now and wouldn't want other girls looking at him." Naruto calmly explained with his eyes closed as he took a sniff of the nice breeze swooning over the village.

" Girlfriend?" both Kiba and Sakura said in astonishment.

" Yep he really is crazy about her just like how you're crazy, Sakura-san." smirked Naruto as Sakura rushed Naruto towards the comment.

" Naruto you're going to get it…" and as she began to throw her fist for a massive punch , Naruto got up and pulled down his mask to reveal the Mangekyou surprising the girl and then she suddenly stopped moving causing the three to look at Naruto.

" Naruto-san, what the hell are you doing?" asked the angry and shocked Jounin.

" Well I was only defending myself and besides I'm not messing with her head, the Mangekyou can also be used to knock out weaker shinobi without using the Tsukiyomi." explained Naruto as he placed Sakura on the floor.

" What's Tsukiyomi?" asked Kiba

" Well it's a very dangerous technique that when used on you, the Sharingan wielder controls time and space and is used to cruelly torture an individual until the victim either wants to kill themselves or the Sharingan user gets the information they want or in short words, it messes with your head." the young blonde just shook his head at Sakura.

" I apologize for what I did to your student, Kurenai-hime but she instigated the situation and therefore I took care of it." bowed Naruto as Kurenai pondered a bit.

" You're right, she did and for that I am sorry Naruto-san, Kiba, Shino can you two take Sakura back home?" sweetly asked Kurenai.

" Sure no problem."

" Of course, Kurenai-sensei." and the both boys picked her up and vanished leaving the two shinobi alone as they began to head towards Team 10's training area.

" So is the Tsukiyomi like some sort of genjutsu?" asked the Genjutsu Mistress.

" Well sort of but unlike normal genjutsu it totally drains you of your will to escape leaving total mental damage to the victim. Of course there is a way to heal from it, that's what Kakashi-sensei mentions to me. That Tsunade one of the three Sannin is able to heal most of the damage caused by the Tsukiyomi."

As they arrived at the training ground Naruto finally realized that he should do more than just train and go to missions.

/ Tomorrow hang out with Shika and watch clouds./ smirked inwardly as Naruto set down his bag that he had still been carrying.

" Ok now I want you to dispel my genjutsu using physical pain on yourself to escape ready, go!!" shouted Kurenai as Naruto let her disappear before he shrugged and prepared himself.

"Magen Jubaku Satsu!!" came a voice as Naruto felt himself get binded into a tree as he sighed.

/ Ok if genjutsu is all about the illusion of the world and not real then we're in my mindscape, hell if it was the enemy I would just have the fox kick their asses out my head but because it's Kurenai-sensei I'll have to use my mind to move my body so I can stab myself./ thought the young jinchuuriki as he concentrated closely shutting the world around him and focused on the task at hand.

Kurenai looked on in amazement, the boy was grasping the concept of genjutsu and it's weaknesses and was slowly moving his hand for his kunai and them stabbed himself in the heart.

/ I've just got a new genjutsu trick to show you Kurenai-sensei./ inwardly smirked Naruto as he stabbed himself in the heart and coughed blood.

" Naruto!" yelled the horrified Jounin as she ran towards Naruto's side to see the boy coughing blood.

" K-Kurenai-sensei, I-I need to tell you something…" wheezed the young shinobi as Kurenai slightly wept.

" Y-Yes?"

" Trick or Treat…" and poof the dying Naruto vanished surprising the genjutsu mistress as Naruto jumped down from the trees.

" Yo." waved the blonde only to have a miffed sensei glare at him with cold eyes as she began to walk towards the blonde with the look bringing pain.

" Naruto come here for a minute." sweetly said Kurenai as Naruto began to sweat drop while slightly scooting towards her.

" How long have you not been here to hear my lessons?" asked Kurenai her temper slowly rising.

" Actually I've been here the whole time, while I was in the genjutsu, I used my mind and some of the fox's chakra and created a genjutsu on my own. Like I came to realize if you have two chakra tanks, you are able to do ninjutsu or genjutsu while under hypnoses but not many have two chakra tanks and then I used a Kage bushin with a demonic genjutsu to create it." smirked Naruto giving Kurenai the victory sign as she looked on in surprise.

" That was good Naruto, really good." was all Kurenai could say in her shock.

" Yep oh and by the way, a man is spying on you in the trees I think his name is Asuma Sarutobi but I'm not sure." thought loudly Naruto as the man fell from the trees.

" Did you really have to call me out Naruto-san?" dusted off the bearded Jounin.

" Well if you would just ask her on a date then we could all move on with our lives, sir peeps a lot." proclaimed the annoyed jinchuuriki.

" What is the meaning of this? Asuma are you asking me on a date?"

" What I mean, is if y-you want.." stuttered Sarutobi's son as he scratched his head and sweated a bit.

At first Kurenai looked at him strangely but then smiled… " I would love to Asuma pick me up at eight?"

" You bet." smiled the nervous Jounin as he pulled out a smoke.

" Oh and no smoking on our date Asuma. Naruto your training is done for the day , next time we're creating a genjutsu even though you look to have it down ok?"

" Yes Kurenai-sempai." politely said Naruto as Kurenai walked off to get ready for the date leaving the two men in the facility.

" Thanks for that Naruto, I really liked her if there is anything I could do for you anything." shook Naruto's hand in gratitude.

Naruto grew a wide smirk underneath his blue mask, making Asuma a little uncomfortable.

" Well there is always the deal of you training me in what you already know from what Kakashi-hentai told me you have wind affinity just like me even though I'm more spread out.." Naruto waved his pinky in a sarcastic manner.

" Fine in a few weeks but I've got to tell you , you really are a working horse, I've heard you trained with Gai, Kurenai-chan and Kakashi and you still need more training. You're quite a motivated worker Naruto." puffed the black haired man his smoke only to see Naruto smirk again.

" Oh so it's Kurenai-chan now is it?" teased the blonde as Asuma slightly blushed but shook it off as Naruto waved to him good bye and walked off.

Later in the night…

Sasuke couldn't believe it , the girl he had grown to like had walked in on him taking a bath. Sometimes he wondered if Kami loved messing with his head but decided to think of something else. His idiot of a brother, Naruto was becoming stronger everyday and it wasn't like he was jealous, something in his gut told him that he would be needing all the power he could get.

" Penny for your thoughts, teme?" asked the blonde as he walked in the house.

" No anyways when do you think Kakashi-sensei will tell us about the Chuunin exams?" inquired the Uchiha as he sipped his tea.

" Well…" Naruto crossed his arms as he began to explain… " I suppose when he feels we are ready to face the challenges ahead and thinks we've got down the team concept. Remember teme we have a new teammate and thus we're going to have to train with her too before we're ready but it's ok just means we'll get stronger and be more in sync with each other."

While the two remained silent, Haku walked in the room with a gown that showed of her nice legs and her wet haired had Sasuke wide eyed and Naruto just raised his eyebrow.

" Nice legs Haku-san, what are you a model of some sorts?" playfully asked Naruto as Haku blushed while Sasuke threw a kunai at the jinchuuriki's head but quickly grabbed it from the air and chuckled.

" Anyways tomorrow Kakashi-sensei wants to meet up with us but before I go to sleep I have something for the both of you." grinned Naruto as he pulled out the photos of Sasuke and Haku holding each other in their sleep.

Sasuke growled at Naruto for taking embarrassing photos of him while Haku just stared at the pictures.

" What do you want dobe?" asked Sasuke through his teeth.

" Oh well if you allow me to learn some Uchiha techniques, I'll burn the photos, train you in some things that I learn from my sensei and…" the final part Naruto whispered to Sasuke who just shook his head in agreement.

" Fine dobe, go ahead, we'll I'm tired I'm going to sleep after some long training got done." walked out the sluggish Uchiha as he went upstairs.

Naruto and Haku just stared at each other before the blond smirked quickly rushed down stairs and got the good old Uchiha book.

" Naruto-san why do you need the book? I thought you could just copy the technique when Sasuke-kun learned it."

" Sasuke-kun? Really Haku?" Naruto calmly stared at her as her blushed rose slowly till she was as purple as Hinata.

" Besides I need to learn after I activated this…" Naruto pulled down his mask to reveal the Mangekyou shocking the new leaf nin.

" N-Naruto-san t-that's …" stuttered the young kunoichi while pointing at his right eye.

" Yep it's good ole trusty Mangekyou , I need to get stronger in order to defend my loved ones oh what's this… Tsukiyomi?" Naruto held the book as he began to read the technique's ability.

" Let's see it says, named after the Shinto god of the moon, this Genjutsu is one of the most powerful Uchiha jutsu enabled by the Mangekyō Sharingan. The Mangekyō user places the victim in an illusory world where all aspects, including the perception of time, are controlled by the user, which means somebody's screwed if they fall in control. It also says that it can drain a user's chakra faster than other techniques so it's a jutsu not to be used often. I guess that means even with the fox, I would still have to be careful on using it damn." explained the blond while scratching his head in slight frustration.

" Ok next we have…Magen: Kyoten chiten utilizes the copy and counter abilities of the Sharingan, the Uchiha clan member can reverse the Genjutsu cast on them and use it against the original user. Yeah this would be great to use against Kurenai-sensei if she tries to cast a genjutsu next time." smirked Naruto as Haku just sipped her tea.

" Naruto-san are you sure Sasuke let you copy all his family's techniques?" asked the confused kunoichi as she fixed her gown that were revealing her thighs.

" Eh couldn't hurt let see what else…oh here's an interesting one….Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu I really need some fire techniques." sighed Naruto as he looked at his watch and stood up with the book in hand.

" Well I better put this book away and then head for sleep something tells me things are going to get interesting, good night Haku-san." waved Naruto.

" Good night Naruto-san have a good night." bowed Haku only to have Naruto sigh.

" You don't need to bow and thanks I will thanks to this…" pulled out the Icha Icha Let's Get Down and Dirty edition and giggled all the way to his room.

The next day…

Sasuke and Haku had gone shopping for groceries and weapons, so it left Naruto alone to walk around on the bright sunny day as he lazily strolled through the village until he noticed his old classmate Shikamaru and Chouji lying on the hill watching the clouds.

" Yo." greeted the blond as Chouji waved and Shikamaru nodded before laying back down.

" Hey can I join you guys?"

" Only if your not troublesome." lazily stated Shika as Naruto sat next to Chouji and looked up at the clouds.

For a few minutes nobody talked , Chouji was munching on his chips, Shikamaru was still looking at the clouds and Naruto enjoying the breeze blowing through his hair as he stared at the blue sky and just closed his eyes for a minute until Chouji finished his chips and threw away the bag.

" So Naruto did you hear about the Chuunin exams? We got promoted to the exams." proudly said Chouji.

" Well congrats guys, I haven't heard nothing from Kakashi-sempai about it but it's good to hear you guys made it." eye smiled the blond while patting Chouji on the back.

Shikamaru just stretched and sat up to look at the two other shinobi… " The test are going to be troublesome, I mean me and Chouji and Ino had to take an exam with Asuma and we still need more exams? I have a bad feeling about the exams. As for you guys not getting nominated, I bet Kakashi-sensei is just adding some suspense to tell you whether or not you made it."

Naruto chuckled at Shika's statement, it's true Kakashi would always try to pull a stunt like this and as the blond got up he stared at the clouds one last time before he said his good byes and slowly walked away.

As Naruto decided to pay the old man a visit , he walked in the room to see a kid with a scarf around his head with black hair and goofy glasses on his fore head and then he saw the pathetic excuse of a sensei Ebisu, who he had to admit was funny when messed with.

" Yo." Naruto waved as he was greeted with two looks of confusion and one smile from the old man.

" Hello Naruto-kun, what brings you here today?" curiously asked the Hokage as Naruto walked to his desk.

" Well you see something's been bugging me, the teme fox has asked me to ask you to give me what belongs to me." Naruto then pulled out a paper that showed some seals that surprised the hell of the old man.

/ That seal… it was the legendary Hirashin no Jutsu…so the fox has recognize who this boy's father is that is quite a dilemma but from what I've heard Naruto has become stronger, even now he managed to suppress his chakra senses. Maybe it is about time to give him what he rightfully deserves. /

" Very well Naruto let me get it…" said Sarutobi as he quickly pulled out a treasure box and gave it slowly to Naruto.

" This was from your parents, a last gift you could say…in there you will find out your identity but don't open it until you get home ok?" Hiruzen seriously asked.

" Don't worry Jiji it's for my eyes only." smirked the blond and placed it on the table and as the young boy began to run towards his grandpa, he tripped over his own scarf and got up and pointed at Naruto.

" You tripped me!!" accused the young boy as Naruto just stared between the Hokage and Ebisu.

" How dare you hurt the Hokage's grandson?"

" Oh that's nothing this is hurting him…" and Naruto whacked the back off the boy's head and smirked to see the flabbergasted Ebisu.

Naruto kneeled to the boy and looked at him eye to eye as he began to talk …." Now listen here I don't know what your name is and I don't care, stop blaming others for your faults."

The young boy just looked at him and asked him… " Why did you hit me even though you knew my grandpa is the Hokage?"

Sarutobi just listened to the whole thing wondering what the blonde would tell his little grandson.

" Well because I don't care about names, whether be a Hokage's son, a King, the Fire Shadow himself or herself, a priestess whatever, I don't kiss anybody's ass , sorry for the language, but that's just who I am. If I like you it's because of your personality not your status or position in a village." slightly scowled Naruto before he patted the kid on the head.

" Well Jiji, pervert, little man I'm off and remember to always enjoy the Icha Icha series, it is the best." and Naruto with his treasure box ran off with quick speeds surprising the three in the room.

" Hokage-sama how did Naruto get so fast?" asked the bewildered Ebisu who picked up his glasses from the floor.

" Training, that young man is meant for great things, and seems Konohamaru-kun has grown a new idol." smirked the Hokage as he saw his young grandson with stars in his eyes.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Haku…

The silence had been been bothering Sasuke a lot due to the fact Naruto would usually start the conversations but now that he was here with a girl he actually liked he didn't know how to go about it. Sure he knew her story somewhat but that still didn't mean he had favorite things that she liked.

" Well Haku-san what do you think of the Hidden leaf village?" nervously asked the Uchiha as he continued his grasp on the grocery bags.

" It' s very nice place , so serene and calm , the weather is amazing and the people are kind all in all, it's a beautiful place." softly sighed the kunoichi as the walked towards the direction of the Uchiha mansion until they were stopped by the one thing Sasuke hated… his fan girls especially two kunoichi, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

" Sasuke-kun!!" squealed all the girls as they tried to rush the Uchiha but he quickly jumped up to the roof as Haku just stared at the girls and shook her head.

" Hey your that new girlfriend that Naruto-baka was talking about? Geez he could have done better." exclaimed the pink haired female

" First off Naruto-san lied to you I am not Sasuke-san's girlfriend and secondly aren't you kunoichi? Why are you acting like a couple of school girls when you're supposed to be professional?" questioned the mist kunoichi as Sakura and Ino growled.

" Don't dare try to act superior in front of Sasuke-kun you're just…" but Ino was interrupted as Sasuke threw a rock to her head.

" Listen up and listen well , I don't like girls who don't take care of their business or who act gaga over a guy. I hate fan girls because each of you have potential to be good kunoichi but you waste it away being idiots. Stop harassing me and my friend and leave me alone." glared the Uchiha to the girls who looked to be heart broken and ready to weep.

" I thought you didn't like girls at all teme.." chuckled Naruto as he jumped down from one of trees with his hands in his pocket surprising the girls.

" Shut the hell up dobe!" playfully shouted the Uchiha as Naruto walked in between the fan girls and Sasuke with Haku and turned to the girls.

" So you ladies found out how the teme feels about you? Well don't worry one day you'll all get your prince charming that you'll be troublesome for. For now just focus on getting stronger ok? " the blonde smiled at the ladies.

The girls at first looked saddened but with determination in their eyes one thing is all the girls said… " Naruto-kun!!" as the girls launched themselves at the poor jinchuuriki but he quickly moved aside.

" Hahaha dobe you better get used to it you have fan girls now!" laughed loudly Sasuke as he grabbed his gut in immense laughter.

Naruto just sighed before he just winked at the girls and they fainted due to their new man they loved before he sighed. Deciding it would be better to leave, Naruto, Sasuke and Haku left as they walked around the village talking about various things going on from new weapons to the Chuunin exams and once they walked around a corner they saw a boy with little ears like a cat on his costume grabbing Konohamaru and a female with fishnets on her thighs which got Naruto drooling a bit, and a big fan telling her teammate to put the boy down.

" Yo what do you think you're doing to the kid?" asked Naruto as he walked towards the two Suna nin while Sasuke and Haku sweat dropped at what could be an international incident after quickly noticing the headbands.

" This kid bumped into me and deserves to be taught a lesson, unless you want to learn something too?" grinned the shinobi boy as Naruto slowly walked towards his direction.

" Yeah I want to learn why someone with makeup and his pajamas on is trying to act like a big shot." lazily said Naruto as he got Sasuke , Haku, Konohamaru and the young girl laughing at the Suna nin's expense.

" Who the hell are you to get involved in my business with this kid?" and emphasize Konohamaru as he shook the scared boy.

" Well I'm a Konoha shinobi and it looks like your assaulting a civilian I could easily call Anbu or I can take you on and send you to Interrogation and trust me you don't want to go there." waved his pinky to the Sand shinobi.

" Let him go Kankurou we aren't supposed to cause trouble you idiot." lowly growled the pony-tailed kunoichi as she smacked the black haired boy in the back of the head.

" Listen to the lovely kunoichi back there, she seems ten times smarter than you could ever be." replied Naruto as he winked at the girl causing a slight blush for the girl.

" Shut up…"

Then in front of him stood the red haired boy with a gore on his back, and a tattoo that said love on his forehead.

" Gaara!" shouted the both shinobi in surprise as Kankurou let go of Konohamaru as he rushed to his friends which ran behind of Naruto.

" Gaara I…"

" Shut up or I'll kill you!!" quietly said the red haired Suna nin as the two sweated at his threat.

/ This guy is intense, something about him is making me feel back when I felt Zabuza's killer intent./ thought the Uchiha.

Naruto just walked in front of Gaara, surprising both his teammates and everyone in the vicinity as he stared face to face with the boy.

" So we finally meet jinchuuriki of Ichibi no Shukaku." softly said Naruto but the entire shinobi and children's eyes grew big as it wasn't quiet enough for them not to hear it.

" How do you know…" but Kankurou was silenced with a hand by Gaara as he met Naruto's eyes.

" It is isn't it jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko?" curiously said Gaara as again the people other than Sasuke and Haku went wide eyed.

" So you come to make some shinobi and kunoichi your dinner time, Gaara-san?" nicely asked the blonde.

/ I've never seen anybody stand face to face with Gaara before if this is the jinchuuriki for the Nine-tailed fox then even my little brother doesn't stands a chance./ sweated the girl as she looked on between the two in an intense stand still.

Naruto just stared down the boy until he yawned… " Well this was fun, but I guess it'll have to wait till the Chuunin exams huh? By the way what is your name miss?" looked Naruto at both Kankurou and the kunoichi.

" M-My name is Temari and how did you know we were in the Exams?" inquired the amazed kunoichi.

" Well what other reason would there be for Suna nin to be in the middle of the Hidden Leaf village unless you were here to invade the village huh?" smirked the blond to see Temari and Kankurou sweat while Gaara raised an eyebrow.

" Till next time Naruto-san and I'll make sure mother tastes your blood." robotically exclaimed the young Suna nin.

Naruto just shook his head and flipped the boy right in his face as he smirked while Sasuke sweat drop seeing only Naruto would step in the face of foreigners and give them the finger.

" If calling your demon mommy helps you sleep at night go ahead but you should know that the fox told me that it's a male. Just saying." shrugged the boy as he then turned to the sand kunoichi, grabbed her hand and kissed her fist.

" Till next my beauty and don't worry you'll be seeing a lot of me." smiled the blonde underneath his mask causing the girl to turn slight pink.

Naruto just walked away as he just looked at Kankurou and brushed him off as the boy was ready to tackle him and beat the jinchuuriki senseless but Temari held him back.

" Come Konohamaru, friends of his, let's go." sighed the blonde as they walked away not noticing Gaara and Kankurou glaring at Naruto while Temari blushed while looking something that wasn't Naruto's back ok she was checking out his ass.

After they walked away, Naruto just sighed and looked at the three kids.

" Thanks boss for saving my life from that guy he was ready to kick my butt."

Naruto nodded before he noticed his other two friends with Konohamaru and bent down to shake their hands.

" Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki and your names would be?" extended his hand at the two kids.

" I'm Udon and I like algebra." the kid with the snot clogged shook Naruto's hand with a smile.

" I'm Moegi, the prettiest kinder garden girl and it's a pleasure to meet you." lightly blushed the girl as she shook his hand.

" Well you two seem nice but Konohamaru why are you calling me boss?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion

Konohamaru just smiled at Naruto who had grown to be his new idol and sighed.

" Well after you smacked me I realized that you were right that I should stop blaming others and besides you made me realize names aren't important that I should become Hokage because I want people to recognize me for me so I hope you can teach me boss." bowed the young boy as Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked around to see that Sasuke and Haku had left with the groceries.

" Not now, until I feel ready to teach I must first concentrate on my skills before I help you. Now that doesn't mean I won't give you something to learn but for now I'm kinda busy but I promise I'll teach you something ok?" softly said the jinchuuriki as he saw disappointment in his eyes for a minute before he looked up and gave Naruto a thumbs up.

" For bonus I'll even teach you Moegi and Udon something so all three could learn together ok?" Naruto asked as he got a resounding ok as the three children were cheering and the blonde couldn't help but smile at their excitement over learning together.

" Well I gotta go …so take care." waved the blonde as he vanished not staying to see the impression of the kids.

When Naruto arrived at the house, he walked in to see a content Uchiha and a surprised ex-demon mist with Kakashi as he just told him simply… " You four have been nominated to participate in the Chuunin exams."

Naruto could only do one thing, and that was pull out some pocky, and shrugged as the three shinobi fell face down at Naruto's lack of excitement.

In the Hyuuga household…

Hinata stared out her window as she still remembered that wonderful kiss of the boy she had grown to admire. Was she willing to say she was in love? She didn't know but everyday she enjoyed being part of Team Seven and would occasionally thank Kami for being placed with her Naruto-kun. Too into her thoughts that she didn't even hear her father walk in and hear her humming happily.

" Hinata are you still thinking about that vile demon?" Hiashi spitted the name demon harshly as Hinata just got shaken out of her thoughts and denied it.

" Good, the only reason why I even allow such insulting team up is because I want you to prove that you're better than those two idiots , the Uchiha and the Uzumaki child. Don't let me down." hissed Hiashi as he slammed the door leaving a disheartened Hinata.

/ If only my father didn't hate Naruto-kun, I love my family but it hurts that Neji-san and Otousan are constantly talking bad about Naruto-kun. I wish I could have my family back and they could be happy again./ wept the Hyuuga as she looked out the window to see the stars and saw the face of her mother and more tears fell silently crying.

The next chapter… Naruto's true Heritage, How to feel about parents, and the Preliminaries begin, shall someone I know fail? Who knows, find out next time…


	9. Oops I took too many secrets

**The Rise of the Sharingan Brothers**

Due to the fact that many NaruHina and NaruSaku fans are mad at me I don't own Naruto or the characters….

The fan couples near the man as they clench their fist tightly and snarl at the man as he shivers in fright with only one thing to say… Not in the face!!!

So the beating goes on…anyhow, more enticing developments as we get to the exams, Naruto discovers who he is , and very crazy things like sunshine, lollipops, rainbows and yeah , yeah oh wait I was singing… Yes Naruto will learn his father's technique prematurely but that's because seeing the manga I've learned that given the circumstances Naruto has no choice but to be powerful early enough so he can save some of his loved ones.

Now people will tell me, won't the Akatsuki just get stronger when they find out Naruto's strength and I say no. They are already powerful enough I'm just giving the blond leverage. Oh Sasuke will go to Oroch but for good reasons this time.

Also check out my new story Dead and Gone it's about the manga's recent events and what the consequences are.

Another thing, Naruto will start learning to seal on his trip to find Tsunade but let's not get ahead of ourselves and just enjoy where we are so enjoy!!….

* * *

The early afternoon...

The day had come plenty of teenage kids walked towards their friends as a lot of them were laughing or cheering at becoming shinobi and as the crowd continued the ruckus , Naruto , Sasuke and Haku walked in calmly as they began to search for their last partner Hinata.

" So do you know why Hinata-san is late Naruto-san?" questioned the new leaf kunoichi.

" Yeah something about her father wanting to talk to her first, I guess I should look for that beautiful sand mistress." smirked Naruto only to have Sasuke grasp his hand and stared at him.

" I wanted to talk to you about that, why are you flirting with that girl Temari? Hinata could've seen you kissing her hand." cautiously said Sasuke as Naruto looked puzzled.

" Hinata? Why would she care she's not my girlfriend." Naruto raised his eyebrow as the other two shinobi rolled their eyes as a certain Hyuuga girl had heard from behind the corner and nearly cried at the way the cold words were said. Sasuke saw and sighed sometimes his brother Naruto could be a big jackass when he didn't control his voice tone and speech.

" Dobe haven't you realized the way she stares at you or the way she pokes her fingers while talking to you?" asked the Uchiha wondering how stupid his brother was.

" Wait you mean …she liked me?" the surprised Uzumaki questioned as Haku and Sasuke both nodded while around the corner Hinata shook in nerves and fear of being discovered.

" What do you have to say about that dobe?" curiously asked Sasuke while raising an eyebrow on Naruto's hand gesture of surprise.

" Well two things teme first off I'm honored, to have a princess like her care about me I guess I'm not used to it. I really haven't had any girls like me before so it's new territory before you know?" Naruto looked at the two as the shook their heads in comprehension.

" Secondly I know if Hinata does tell me she likes me I'm not just going to reject, I mean I would you know take her out and see where it goes from there and wouldn't have flirted with Temari like that." the blonde scratched his head sheepishly as both he , Sasuke and Haku heard a thud noise come from behind the corner and as they walked towards there, they spotted the young Hyuuga on the floor with a big smile on her face.

" Guess Hinata-san found out about your proclamation Naruto-san." giggled the young girl as Sasuke smirked at his brother.

Naruto just shook his head before he noticed a boy with green spandex and a black bowl cut hair, a bun haired girl and a boy who looked to be a relative's of Hinata walking towards them.

" Wake her up we have company." Naruto turned around to see the green spandex boy smile at him.

" Naruto-kun my youthful friend, how are you on this splendid day?" asked Lee with a bright smile on his face.

" Huh what you say ?" asked the blonde as he just stared at his sensei's mini clone.

" Yosh that is a most hip attitude you shall be my new rival, Naruto-kun for you are as hip as Kakashi-sensei and he is Gai-sensei's rival!" shouted Rock Lee as he gave a shining smile horrifying Sasukeas Haku and Hinata giggled at his antics.

" Dobe who the hell is he?" whispered the Uchiha to Naruto to only said… " Gai-sensei's student." and turned back to see the other two, Ten-Ten and Neji Hyuuga two people he didn't care much about.

" So the losers are here after all and that includes my pathetic cousin." Neji glared at the Hyuuga girl only to have Naruto step in front of him and smirked.

" Are you here to tell us about your latest news on fate, Neji you proud Yariman." Naruto just stared as he saw Neji turn red with anger , while Sasuke laughed at the boy, Hinata, Lee and Ten-Ten were shocked and Haku looked slightly confused.

" How dare you stupid failure call me that? I promise you'll learn your place when I'm done with you." growled the Hyuuga as he walked away with Ten-Ten running past all them to calm her teammate down and Lee respectfully bowed and then left to see check on his team.

Naruto just shook his head in annoyance as all four headed towards the entrance not caring that people thought they were wrong as they saw everyone they knew grouping as the Asuma's team and Kurenai's team were huddled up as the rest of the people carefully looked on at Kakashi's team.

Sasuke gave a quick handshake or bow to the group as everyone just stared at one another before Naruto was captured by the two fan girls who blushed while holding onto the confused blonde.

" Hi Naru-kun did you miss me?" sweetly asked Ino ignoring the confused faces of her teammates as the pink haired girl pushed her off and stared at Naruto while blushing.

" Naruto-kun do you have a girlfriend yet? I could be yours." seductively voiced the young girl as the jinchuuriki shook her off and just backed off a bit from them.

" Come this isn't the time for you guys to get all fan girlish concentrate at the task at hand. Besides…" Naruto stood beside Hinata and placed his arm around her hips, causing the girl to squeak in surprise… " Hinata's my girlfriend." smirked the blonde causing the other two girls to glare at the heavy blushed Hyuuga princess.

As both he and Sasuke stopped something seemed off about the tests, from learning with Kakashi-sensei they had a hidden meaning, this first part also seemed like something else they should be doing and Naruto and Sasuke quickly huddled together to figure out a plan.

" Hey dobe something's off don't you think? I mean I think there is a hidden agenda involved with this exam." whispered the raven haired boy as Naruto stretched his arms and yawned a bit.

" Trust me I figured it out spying on the great Ibiki and the old man, this test is about gathering information, using Henge and Kage no Bushin I managed to over hear them and said that basically we have to cheat without being caught you know like if you were a hidden leaf nin and you had to go spy on Kumo this test is to see how good you are and readies you for intense missions like that. I already have a plan to cheat and it doesn't involve the Sharingan, due to the fact it's too easy." sighed the blonde as Sasuke just shook his head.

" Taking the high road huh dobe? I respect that you never take anything easy maybe I should do something like that too." thought Sasuke loudly as Naruto just lightly whacked him on the head.

" No teme just stick with the Sharingan you need to get stronger to defeat Itachi bastard. Besides I've got this bad feeling we've got some trouble in the future. It would be nice for you to have experience with your bloodline before battle Sasuke." said Naruto as he looked around the class and just stared at Ibiki for a few seconds.

" So did you explain Haku-san about the exams yet or more precisely the test we're about to take?" Naruto looked at the Uchiha who nodded.

" Yes told her that this would be very a hard test but she shook her head and said not to worry that she would be able to handle it." worriedly said Sasuke as Naruto smirked inwardly saving this for more blackmail for letter.

Naruto just saw that everyone was beginning to take a seat and shook Sasuke's hand for good luck and sat in the front near Hinata and gave her a nod for good luck as well before he sat lazily as the instructor looked around the room with his arms behind his back and his feet on the table looking slightly annoyed at the delay.

" All right sit down maggots…" said the bald scarred man as the rest of the young shinobi sat down and he coughed a bit… " My name is Morino Ibiki and I will be your test giver. Now for the rules, if anyone is caught cheating they will lose five points any time and caught five times and you're gone. Now you don't have to take the exam but if you don't you will never be able to become a shinobi so make your decision." loudly exclaimed the man as the entire room shook with fear, well except the sand trio, Team Seven and Shikamaru who looked bored, tired, or hungry.

/ Nice way of scaring off the rest of the people, Ibiki-san./ sarcastically thought Naruto as he eyed the man for a bit before he looked to the girl next to him who was shaking a bit of fear.

" Relax, Hinata you'll do fine." eye smiled the blond as Hinata blushed at the eye contact before he slipped a small paper at her and looked at her as she opened it up.

" Cheat." was all the paper said as he nodded at her unaware that Ibiki was just small smiling at the boy.

" Ok begin!" as the entire classroom grew silent each with their own thoughts as pencils could be heard scribbling.

An hour later…

Most of the class was still having in trouble with portion of the test, but luckily three members of Team Seven had already finished most of the exam with only Haku stuck on the questions. As she looked from the corner of her eye a young chuunin came walking towards her side of the room and tripped forward dropping a paper to the young girl that said " Open it."

When Haku opened it , the letter had given her all the answers and told her that it was part of the test to not get caught with some slight Sasuke bashing which she chuckled before she got to work and copied.

Thirty more minutes later after Ibiki send more people out the door with the last question if you get it wrong you can never take the test, and the Rookie nine, and the sand siblings had all passed after a Naruto called out the exam impressing most of the peopled except, Sasuke who just rolled his eyes and said "Showoff."

As they all began talking about the next part of the exams, the window came crashing through as a woman with fishnet shirt, a mini-skirt and a long brown jacket picked herself up off the glassed floor, clean herself up and walked towards Ibiki.

" Wasn't that a bit much, Anko-san?" the scarred man raised his eyebrow at the eccentric Jounin.

" Nope, man look around there's too many that passed your exam Ibiki, have you finally gone soft?" teased Anko.

" Don't underestimate them Anko, I think we've got ourselves a bunch of excellent prospects this year." smiled the scarred man only to see Naruto of all people walking towards them.

" Yo I'm leaving…" waved the blonde only to have Anko throw a kunai at Naruto's head which he slowly dodged it making everyone nervous.

" Sit down gaki, I still haven't explained my part of the exam." glared the Jounin only for Naruto to sigh.

" What's there to know? I'm sure it's something to do with hunting down scrolls or going into a forest and run around for hours." yawned the blonde only to have the entire examiner staff sweat drop at being found out.

/ _Even though Naruto-kun is hot, he's even lazier that Shika that stinks_./ thought a certain platinum blonde.

Anko growled a bit but sighed as well and just walked away with her lowered shoulders and jumped out the window with disappointment in her face. She had been looking forward to scare the crap out of the kids and here comes the stupid blonde masked shinobi who had to ruin her fun.

" Wait that couldn't be, it's that stupid gaki that humiliated me in front of Kurenai-chan and all those people. Oh he'll pay for what he's done to me although maybe he should do a bit more." grinned madly the woman as she walked towards the entrance of the forest.

Meanwhile back at the testing center…

" What was all that about?" asked Sakura who was as confused as the rest of the shinobi.

" Y-Yeah your next part of the exams was to capture scrolls for your team in the Forest of Death and return them to the main base where you will be staying." chuckled Ibiki as the entire class turned to look at Naruto who just smirked.

" Told you, man this test always gets too predictable. I guess we all have to head home and get our supplies before we enter the forest, huh?" sighed the blonde getting a nod from Ibiki as Team Seven grouped and jumped through the same window that Anko had crashed before every one else walked out the door.

While the rest of Team Seven walked towards either the Hyuuga mansion, or the Uchiha Mansion, Naruto walked around a bit. Something about the Forest of Death made him slightly nervous. He got the feeling they would be in a greater battle than what Zabuza and Haku presented, not that they weren't strong enough to handle a dangerous situation, after all they had to be ready for any situation.

With Sasuke…

The young Uchiha felt that something was wrong with this test, he couldn't sense it but something told him things were going to get very dangerous. Shaking off the fear that tried to consume him he got his things and began to walk downstairs to see Hinata and Haku already with their stuff, sipping some tea as they looked toward his direction.

" S-Sasuke-san, have you s-seen N-Naruto-kun anywhere?" worriedly asked Hinata.

" Now that you mention it, no I haven't seen the dobe anywhere." thought Sasuke out loud as he placed his finger before shrugging it off.

" I'm sure Naruto-san's fine, I bet he's already at the Forest of Death waiting for our arrival." smiled Haku as she fixed her hair.

" That jerk…come on ladies let's go." said Sasuke as the three walked out not noticing a moving wall as Naruto undid the henge and slowly walked up the stairs.

Opening the door , he walked towards his closet, pulled out his treasure box and grabbed the box as he sat on the brown covered bed and began to open it with each tape being broken until it was finally open as he noticed a letter with a red ribbon and decided he would open it first.

_Naruto,_

_I bet your wondering who's writing you , so let me introduce myself, my name is Minato Namikaze, and I'm your father. I'm sorry to have sealed the Kyuubi into you but that damn fox was tough to stop so the only option was to seal it into something. I couldn't ask anyone else to sacrifice their child if I couldn't do it myself. Now let's talk about your wonderful mother. Your mother was a beautiful woman who would have loved to see you grow up as I would too. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, such a wonderful woman who died giving birth to you because she would rather die then let her baby die. I'm sorry for all the scorn that you must have received from the villagers but know this son you in my eyes and your mother's, are the true hero of Konoha and you will always be the true hero. I love you son and am damn proud of you and know you will surpass me in miles by the time you're my age. Now as for what we left you, your mother left you a whirlpool jounin vest and I've got to tell you it's pretty awesome. It's a dark blue colored vest, with the whirlpool ensigna represent it well your part of two villages son. We left you also all my techniques, and don't forget about more than plenty money. After all you've gone through you deserve to live well my son. I hope you love ramen because I do and your mother 's favorite color was orange. We're weird huh? Well son I hope you're lucky to be loved as I was when I met your mother. Goodbye son, oh and if you want training look for a man named Jiraiya, he's your godfather and don't tell this woman this but I unofficially made Tsunade your godmother just cause I think she's old and those two old farts love each other. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minato Namikaze_

The tears just fell as Naruto's hair covered his eyes, making sure if anyone walked in nobody could see what was going on and as he continued looking on he saw a paper with seals and read it.

_This jutsu allows the user to move over large distances with ultra-high speed. Although it is often compared with the Shunshin no Jutsu, the speed of the Hiraishin is much faster then that of the Shunshin and the principle behind Hiraishin is similar to Kuchiyose no Jutsu._

_To activate this jutsu, the user needs a special seal or "Jutsu-shiki" (__術式__, "Technique" or "Jutsu formula") to mark the destination. After this is done, the user can almost instantaneously transport himself to the location of the Jutsu-shiki._

_The Yondaime applied the Jutsu-shiki in advance to weapons such as kunai. It's also possible to leave a Jutsu-shiki in an area touched by the user._

/ Wait a minute, if I could add a Jutsu-shiki into say, a wristband, I would be able to activate it during one-on-one combat and be able to travel without any kunai and my Taijutsu would get even better than before. I better get started./ thought Naruto as he grabbed some wristbands from his closet, began to work on the seals with wonderment in his eyes.

Meanwhile near the entrance of the Forest of Death…

Anko and the rest were growing impatient due to the lack of arrival of a certain shinobi as they were made to be patient. Some of the shinobi had decided to chat with each other, some eyed each other to see who would be the toughest challenge to take the scroll away from.

As Anko decided enough was enough, she was about to begin when a yellow flash arrived at the scene surprising the hell out of everyone as the person crashed through a tree .

" Yes, it worked." Naruto gleamed in happiness shaking off the leaves in his hair only to see everyone's mouths wide open.

" Uh yo?" Naruto chuckled nervously as Anko walked towards him and smacked him upside the head.

" What the hell gaki? All these kids have been waiting for hours to get this next part of this test over and you take nearly four hours to get here. Care to explain?" questioned the exasperated jounin.

The blonde jinchuuriki looked around him to see angry faces stare back at him so he sighed… " Well I was walking in the road of life when these two women asked me to save them from some rapist and how could I say no." the answer got Naruto angry twitches from Anko and Sasuke who recognize the lies right away.

/ _I can't believe he used one of Kakashi's stupid excuses_./ sweat drop the duo.

" Fine, go take your place with your team, as for the rest of you let me finish explaining." said Anko as she passed down the papers about signing them saying they weren't responsible for their deaths and such.

Naruto looked around the vicinity to see the sand sibs with Temari slightly blushing at his attention but then looked at the person behind them, a woman with a straw hat. Strange he thought but he kept quiet about it noting that this could be a bad day.

So after an hour of more explanation, the teams began to get set as the time had come for them to enter the forest.

" All right, ready , set, go!" shouted the raven haired female jounin as the students all jumped shinobi style into the forest except for the sand genin and Team 7 as they slowly walked towards the dead, morbid forest.

After a while of walking and silence, Haku broke it off as she sat on the floor and sighed placing her tools on the floor.

" So do you know which teams hold the Heaven scroll?" asked the young girl as the other three stood around.

" No but we'll have to make sure the team has it or else what's the point of attacking them." said Sasuke as he , along Hinata looked at Naruto as his face grew from a lazy face to a scowl.

/ _Something's wrong here I don't know why but something is definitely wrong here_./ thought Naruto as he heard a snarl from the fox.

/**It's him that bastard, it's one of the people who killed my kits and my vixen I recognize that scent of a snake. Let me out and kill him**./ growled Kyuubi as the blood lust increased ten fold shaking the boy.

Naruto just kept looking around, grabbed a stick, tossed it to the other side of the trees and just sighed.

" Hey teme, girls I'll be back I'm going to go use the bathroom. All right?" lazily asked the young boy.

" Ok but we need a code word incase someone tries to impersonate you." said Sasuke as he whispered it to the blonde before he left and then told the rest of the team before he left.

Minutes later…

Hinata was worried, Naruto hadn't come back after asking to use the bathroom and she wondered if someone had taken Naruto hostage or worse. Shaking her thoughts off, she grabbed a rock and tossed it only to see Naruto pick it up.

" Hey guys who is everybody doing?" smiled Naruto without his mask on, and in bright orange jumpsuit? This was definitely an impostor and Team Seven quickly caught on.

" Who the hell are you? The Naruto I know has never worn that crap or been that happy like you are showing." said Sasuke as he pulled a kunai out , as Hinata and Haku also prepared themselves to a fight.

" Ah very perceptive Sasuke-kun, I knew I couldn't fool you…" disappeared the image of Naruto and appeared a female…" It seems three very rare bloodlines are here, I'm honored, your Ice bloodline Haku is extremely rare , the Buyakugan of your Hinata-san will be good, but the Sharingan of yours Sasuke will be mine." chuckled menacingly the kunoichi as she gave them a death glare freezing them into place at the images of their deaths as all three dropped their weapons and kneeled in horror.

Meanwhile with Naruto…

The blonde just sighed in relief, he really didn't want to be taking a piss right now but he felt that if there is no action to be had then might as well use a good break to leak out all the fluids. So as he pour down the last bits he noticed his surrounding get a bit darker as he turned around to see a giant snake look down at him and lick it's lips in hunger.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!!" and Naruto disappeared with the snake eating the log not noticing that the blonde was behind him so pulling out his Sharingan, he began the hand seals as his yellow lighting started to charge.

" Raikiri!!" whispered Naruto as he cut the head of the giant snake collapsing the entire body but not without last minute crawling of the head less body before he slit the remaining body in half.

" I better get to my team…" sighed Naruto as he quickly ran off having a bad feeling about what his team was going through as he passed tree by tree, looking for them until he rested himself on a tree above him and saw the horror faces of Hinata, Sasuke and Haku and noticed the female who was making them react like that.

/ _Guess that must be Orochy, the okame Sannin. Well better go help my friends, hold on he's opening his mouth maybe he's explaining why he's attacking my team? No but they aren't moving I guess the man or woman placed them under a genjutsu of sorts but shouldn't they have already gotten out of the genjutsu I mean Haku-san has had the experience of spotting genjutsu and the Buyakugan of Hinata and the Sharingan of Sasuke would easily have destroyed the image so why are they still standing there? Better go help _./

As Naruto sat he made sure that no one would attack him from behind so summoning some Kage Bushin they stood around in case if anything fishy were to happen.

" Oh Sasuke-kun, once I have your cute Sharingan eyes I will be able to exact my revenge on this wretched village and all those who humiliated me but in order for me to get revenge I'm going to need your sweet body so come now give it." sick smiled Oroch as he turned into a snake and launched his head as he targeted Sasuke's neck to bite him.

It was too late for Sasuke or so he thought because as slowly as the head traveled a leg slammed Orochimaru's head and neck into the ground and saw his old teammate, Naruto standing in front.

" Yo." waved the blond to everyone in the vicinity as he pulled out a bingo book and read it calmly as he looked up and down to the female.

" Orochimaru one of the three Legendary Sannin, S-class ex-nin , killed hundreds with his experiments, knows Edo Tensei, a very dangerous traitor to the Hidden leaf village. I guess you must be that creepy guy in the picture I see." Naruto calmly explained while pointing at the picture in the Bingo book as the snake Sannin bowed mockingly.

" I see you recognize who I am I'm honored but I must say my boy you won't get to live long enough to tell of our encounter." ran Oroch towards Naruto as he pulled down his mask to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan surprising the snake Sannin as he slowed down his tracks and doing the hand seals Naruto prepared for an attack.

" Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!!" as the blonde spit a large fireball but the man quickly dodged out of the way but not before a second Naruto kicked the man from behind and launching the man to the ground.

" Now snakey we can't have you underestimating others can we?" mockingly asked Naruto as Orochimaru snarled at him before he calmly stood up and glared at the boy.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi !" and Orochimaru slowly gagged out a snake, making the other three frozen kids want to vomit as the snake also threw up a sword for the man.

" Oh you decided to do that ok well it's my turn…" as Naruto activated his Hirashin wristbands and quickly did a hand seal and disappeared in a flash surprising the entire shinobi.

As Orochimaru looked around where the boy could be, Naruto used Kage Bushins to separate through out so Orochimaru could not pick up on his scent so quickly as he built up the Amaterasu.

The first Kage Bushin was destroyed by Oroch as the snake had slithered into the trees and thought he saw the actual Naruto and sliced the copy.

" Curse that stupid technique, I'll find you boy, you make an even better vessel than the Uchiha." Oroch licked his lips in anticipation but felt his whole body on fire as Naruto had sneaked up on him and landed on him with his Amaterasu and placed it through the snake's hand or so Naruto thought as he was launched a few feet with Orochimaru piercing Naruto's back and launching him in front of his teammates as they finally got free from their death images.

" N-Naruto-kun are you ok?" asked Hinata as she and Haku helped picked up the blonde.

" Ugh not so well that attack wore me out a bit." said the young jinchuuriki as he grabbed his head in pain while Orochimaru noticed the seal in his belly.

/_ He must be the nine-tailed fox container, curses, he would have made an excellent vessel for me but that damn animal inside would kill me in an instant before I could take over_./

" Dobe how many techniques did you take from my family?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the slowly walking snake Sannin as he quickly looked back to see a sheepish Naruto.

" Ahh Sasuke-kun I see we still need time for your Mangekyou eyes, but don't worry I'll make sure you get them." grinned the man as Naruto launched a punch but was countered with a swift move from Oroch as he slammed Naruto down and pushed Hinata a few distance.

Sasuke grew quiet uncomfortable with Oroch's sick smile before he quickly grabbed Sasuke from behind and bit the young man as Haku threw her needles at the man as he jumped away from her threat.

" It's been a pleasure to fight you Naruto-kun, I hope we meet each other again." and with that vanished the snake vanished but not before Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and cut through Orochimaru's hand off as Sasuke collapsed on the floor while two girls helped Naruto get up , he quickly picked up his brother and walked through the forest.

Haku looked over at Sasuke's limp body and worried over his health but Naruto patted her on the back and smiled before the three continued running through the forest and as the rain started to penetrate through the trees, Naruto found a large tree with a decent size place for all the shinobi to take shelter.

" Hinata-chan use your Buyakugan and see if there's a trap near that space over there." pointed Naruto as Hinata nodded before she activated her pearl eyes as she looked around.

" E-Everything l-looks good N-Naruto-kun." softly said Hinata.

" Good and next time say it with confidence ok? Let's go.." as the three rushed into the small opening underneath the tree as Naruto gently placed Sasuke on the floor before he sat down.

Haku quickly unsealed her equipment and took a piece of cloth, drenched it in the rain outside of the opening and drained it of the water it had fallen and placed it on the young Uchiha.

" He seems to have gotten a high fever, Naruto-san whatever that man did he got Sasuke sick." Haku explained as she kept getting her items as Naruto looked long and hard on the bite.

/ _That's no bite, it's some sort of seal, almost like a dark seal. Seems Orochimaru wants to have Sasuke betray the village and go to him, like a string he placed on the teme. Damn I wish I knew how to counter act it but even simple seals confuse the hell out of me._/ thought Naruto as he lightly touched the seal only for it to flare up and cause the Uchiha to scream in pain.

" Wow that's sensitive anyhow, we'll have to get Sasuke to retire from the next rounds of the exams, he's too drained and he's physically unable to." Naruto robotically said as walked outside while he wiped his sweat and blood from his mouth and face as Hinata followed him.

A long silence came until Naruto looked next to him and softly gazed at the girl.

" So is there anybody you like Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto as the poor girl froze at the spot at being ask the question she was afraid he'd ask.

/ _W-What do I-I say if I-I say I l-like N-Naruto-kun he'll probably l-laugh at me_./shifted Hinata uncomfortably until Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder causing the young girl to slowly look at him.

" Don't worry if you don't want to tell me it's your choice, I was just asking." said Naruto as he grabbed a hold of her hand, causing the girl to go into panic state as her beloved held her hand did the only thing she did was slowly close her eyes and fainted.

Naruto chuckled to himself and picked up the young girl and laid her inside to see Haku patting softly Sasuke's head as Naruto smirked underneath his mask. He got an evil idea, a dirty rotten evil idea and just walked calmly as he coughed to see the young girl blush at being caught.

" So I didn't know medics were supposed to get comfy with their sick patients now eh?" laughed Naruto as the ex-mist nin waved her arms around trying to signal that nothing was going on.

" Right, anyways, I want you to get lunch for yourself and Hinata and rest up, I have a feeling we're going to be under attack soon. My shadow clone a few hundred feet away just got attacked and poofed in my head to inform me. It's shinobi from the sound and remembering I saw it from Orochimaru's headband it seems the snake bastard sent them to either injure us or test Sasuke's latest seal. "

" Naruto-san are you sure your feeling well enough to fight? I mean we're going to need you as well." Haku questioned as the blonde nodded and then unpacked his equipment to pull out plentiful of food and tools.

" Yeah I've got the fox to heal me up and I need to meditate anyways so I'll be outside." as the young jinchuuriki walked out he saw the three sound shinobi he had noticed one had a face wrapped in what was bandages, a girl who had bells and had the hair of a certain man Hyuuga, and a boy with side face mask and what looked like a robe.

" Never mind people they're here.." sighed Naruto as he walked towards them and smiled.

" Yo." calmly said Naruto as he walked towards them with very high patience knowing they were going to be rude.

" Don't hi us we're here for your scrolls so give up now." the female kunoichi exclaimed in a threatening manner

" Is that so well then I guess introductions are in order before you take my scroll away." Naruto said.

" My name is Kin Tsuchi, and my other partners over there are Zaku Abumi and that boy is Dosu Kinuta. Now you can tell us yours." pointed the female kunoichi as the two other boys were displeased at her revealing their names and looked at Naruto who was just shaking his head before he vanished in a flash and literally killed the men in a flash as Kin watched in horror as her two comrades fell with one's head falling off.

" Never reveal information about your teammates, or else face wrath from your boss which I guess it's Orochimaru." the blonde shook his pinky as the girl grew nervous of Naruto's power.

" Now that your friends have been brutally murdered I suggest you take your leave first off it's three against one.." said Naruto as Hinata and Haku both jumped near the blonde as he was counting the situation… " Two I want to get rid of the situation as easy and fast as possible and three someone needs to tell Orochimaru that he's going to kill him and that person is me." lazily said Naruto as Kin nodded before she rushed out as the blonde sat down on the floor.

" Well we better take teme into the building I've got the Heaven scroll from those three imbeciles." coldly said Naruto as the two kunoichi nodded walking back to Sasuke's location.

End Chapter…

I was hoping to write at least 8000 words for once, maybe next time, more Naruto action and also Hinata will learn somethings and won't end up like in the normal redefinitions of the beginning of Naruto. Things will play out…and the drama between Hinata and Temari will begin so look out next time…

Yariman= Whore


	10. Well I guess we're here to fight

**The Rise of the Sharingan Brothers**

Few things, first off all criminal charges are only placed on those who are stupid enough to commit them so don't do crack. Secondly the latest manga chapter was cool on how Naruto and the Fourth interacted like father and son even though they are father and son. Third yes I will add a filler or two for the stories but only the ones that interest me or else what's the point.

Ok now here we will have the training of the young men and ladies, while the bastard Oroch prepares his peeps to attack in a month. So for now we'll see more stuff. Just to warn people the invasion of Konoha will go down very differently I mean the results trust me my friends this will be very different with shockers so shocking it will rock your socks off. I'm jumping off the canon story for the rest of time or until things happen.

Ok now for warning…The following chapter contains scenes that are so intense and horrific, they may not be suitable for reading by people who can't take a new plot.

If you are easily offended, or if you tend to blame all of society's problems on TV, games, cartoons or anime, please run to your nearest market and get a life. They're located in the " Get Real" section next to the clues.

I got this somewhere if anyone figures it out you get a snack or a promise of a snack. I would take the promise of a snack it's pretty good.

Oh and no I do not own Naruto silly faces Misashi Kishimoto does so don't question his authority…

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he saw a wooden ceiling and noticed that he was on a white sheeted bed. So cleaning his eyes out he quickly got dressed , placed his shinobi shoes on and walked out the room as he saw Naruto and Hinata were just talking when they looked at him.

" Teme what the hell are you doing up?" curiously asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

" Dobe what the hell happened all I remember was a bite and then I passed out. How did we get here?" asked the confused Uchiha as Naruto shook his head.

" Well we got attack again by Orochimaru's little servants , but I took care of those bastards and then I carried your ass here, told them of your situation and well we got the heaven's scroll." smirked Naruto as he leaned on the wall for support.

" Thanks for helping me but where are the girls?" as Sasuke as he saw Naruto point at the rooms and got a nod in understanding before he walked over next to Naruto.

" So wanna spar while we're at it?" readied Sasuke on his Taijutsu stance as Naruto chuckled.

" Nope, but tell you what how about I show you something to learn who I really am." lazily said Naruto as Sasuke lowered his eye brows in confusion before he followed Naruto in to his room.

" Here read this…" Naruto gave his brother as Sasuke began to read before he started shaking in surprise.

" Y-Y-You're the Yondaime's son? I-I can't believe it, well now that I think about it you do look a lot like him but I thought you just painted your hair yellow to try and be like him." stated Sasuke as he gave Naruto back the letter while chuckling at the assumption.

" Trust me my hair is as real as sensei's flying gray hair and I was surprised to find out myself but now realize I've got a lot to live up to just like you but I think we can surpass our families if we try." the young blonde patted Sasuke on the back receiving a small smile from the Uchiha.

" Your probably right about that but for now I'm hungry where is the kitchen?" groggily said Sasuke as his stomach growled in dissatisfaction with not being fed.

Naruto just waved at him as both boys got off the bed and walked out the room as they headed towards the dinning area and sat down and ate.

The next day…

All shinobi, well most, were present as they stood in lines as they awaited the next part of the exams with each person's thoughts rumbling about who they were going to face or what was the next obstacle. Sasuke was still touching his cursed seal as he felt light headed and sick but didn't want to bring down his teammates. Hell he didn't want to look weak in front of Haku not that he noticed she looked worried but he placed a brave face.

" Yo." Naruto waved as he walked slowly as the entire room faced Naruto and looked at him strangely not that the clueless blonde figured was because they were waiting for him but he shrugged and lined up between Hinata and Haku as he stayed in a lazy pose.

" Welcome young shinobi to the next part of the exam, this time your fighting and strategy skills will be put to the test as you take on the other teams you see." Sarutobi paused as most of the teams were eyeing Sasuke or Naruto.

" This is where we evaluate how strong you are, what kind of fighting style you use, and what's your strengths and weaknesses. Now please show respect to your opponent." explained the old Hokage as Hayate explained the next part of the exam.

" I quit." said Kabuto as Hayate looked at him questionably while Naruto glared at the man.

/ Something's up with him./

After a bit the teams all looked up to see the board to see who would be fighting who…

" Ok first up will be…" the board rambled through the names until the first names appeared.

" Naruto Uzumaki vs. Shikamaru Nara…" said the coughing man as Asuma and Kakashi looked surprise while the young Nara just sighed.

" Troublesome, Naruto's going to get me killed." complained Shika as both he and Naruto walked down the stairs into the set as everyone settled themselves in the upper level to check out the action while Sasuke grasped on the rails to see his brother fighting.

/ He's sure stronger than last time I want see how strong my brother has gotten but I know I may have to step up my training./ thought Sasuke as he smirked at the blonde who was looking around the arena.

Naruto just looked around and saw the Hokage smiling at him and nodded before he grinned at Shika.

" Yo Shika I promise not to go full strength on you buddy this fight is really lame." said Naruto as Shikamaru chuckled.

" Well I guess this makes it less troublesome, ok Naruto I accept your proposal." as both boys prepared their stances while the coughing jounin looked back and forth between each other.

" Ok the rules are simple to advance to the next round your opponent must surrender or be in critical condition to call off the fight, no killing will be allowed. So if you understand the concept start the match." said Hayate as the room stood waiting for either boys to make their move as they just stood there.

/ I've got to be careful, from my sources, the Nara clan use the shadows to capture the opponent and use them as puppets. Luckily I can try to spread him out by using Kage Bushin./ thought Naruto as he waited letting the shadow behind him slowly crawl near him.

" Just a little more and now…Kage Bushin!" said Naruto as the shadow captured the thirty clones that were just smirking at Shikamaru who looked to have a bad time with the possessions.

/ Troublesome, Naruto used the clones to make it harder for me to easily control him. Nice job so how am I supposed fight him unless I take control of his clones instead of him./ thought Shikamaru as he released his Kage Mane no Jutsu and quickly used it on his clones surprising Naruto and causing the young Nara boy a quick smirk as they stood down.

Quickly with their kunai drawn Naruto clashed with Shikamaru and the captured clones back and forth as most seemed entertained with the match.

" Wow these two are going at it with such efficiency and skill, makes me nervous what these two could do in a team." said the amazed Haku as both Sasuke and Hinata agreed while Kakashi eye smiled.

" Nice Shika but like I said I've been working on more specialized versions of the kage bushin like this…Raiton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" suddenly after doing the hand seals lightning elemental clones appeared in front of Shikamaru surprising the hell out of everyone.

" H-How where you able to do that?" asked the nervous Shikamaru as Naruto just wiggled his finger and closed his eyes.

" A magician never reveals his secrets Shika besides that's not the only elemental Kage Bushin I can do. Suiton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" appeared water clones as they lined with the lightning clones.

" Trust me Shika, this took me years to gain control of and even now I'm still not able to do Doton, or Katon so don't praise me too much. I had to practice since I was eight and for five years I constantly had problems because they weren't my elemental specialty but over time I was able to get better day by day, training in the woods until just recently got the hang of it. Now I'm able to use Suiton, and Raiton techniques really good. My Doton, and Katon skill will get better in time but my Fuuton is already good because that was my element." sighed Naruto as Shikamaru and the entire arena were looking at him like he was power hungry.

" Are you trying to say that your trying to master all five elements, Naruto?" asked Shikamaru but the blonde just shook his head.

" No, nobody can master nature and it's power all you can do is learn a little here and there and better yourself in case you need it, call it an emergency trump card in case hell breaks lose and I need to take down an enemy." expressed Naruto as the jounin, Anbu and Hokage were looking down seeing a boy so reminiscent of the Yondaime that it was scary.

Naruto decided right then that the match should end so the Raiton and Suiton clones attacked the shadow clones as Shikamaru saw Naruto just stand there looking at the boy, until it clicked for the young Nara, water conducts electricity but by the time he realized it the elemental clones shocked the shadow clones and zapped the hell out of Shikamaru launching him but not before the blonde jinchuuriki caught the young man and laid him on the ground as Naruto twisted his arm.

" I forfeit." weakly said Shikamaru as he was taken to the medic room as everyone looked at Naruto with amazed eyes.

" Winner , Naruto Uzumaki!"

" Yo." said Naruto as he waved a bit before walked up the stairs slowly and sluggishly as while the proctor Hayate started the board again to see who the next opponents were. As Naruto walked he saw that Team Kurenai, Team Gai and Team Asuma were all just gawking at his power and intelligence and just gave them all a polite nod before he arrived at his team.

" T-That was amazing N-Naruto-kun." stuttered the girl as she hugged Naruto earning him a teased look by Kakashi and Sasuke while the Hyuuga girl turned red.

" Yeah dobe you were really good at keeping your composure out there and coming up with a plan." Sasuke patted Naruto on the back as Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

" I guess I still need to improve on my timing and decision making but other than that I suppose I did ok thanks for the compliment." said Naruto as he sat down near the wall as he cleansed himself of his sweat and caught his breath.

" Well Naruto don't be too hard on yourself , I noticed you had excellent analysis on your opponent and that is a good strength to have." praised Kakashi as Naruto smiled underneath his mask before standing up again and looked down the balcony.

Hayate continued coughing for a bit until everyone quieted down and he announced from the board that it was going to be Gaara of the Sand versus Rock Lee of the Leaf. Slowly the sand nin walked with cold vibes surrounding him while the Green beast of Konoha jumped from the balcony to the ground as his sensei cried about his flames of youth being so powerful.

" Yosh I shall defeat your determined power of youth or do ten thousand pushups while wearing one hundred bricks on my back." Lee exclaimed as he gave Gaara a thumbs up.

Quickly recovering from the shining teeth , Naruto stood up and leaned on the railings as he stared at the young boy. No doubt this jinchuuriki could cause hell if he decides to let his inner "friend" come out to play. Hinata saw the intense stare of the young boy and worried that maybe Naruto knew something the rest of the Rookie 9 didn't.

" It's ok Hinata I'm all right…" smiled Naruto at the girl who turned slightly red… " Kakashi-sensei is it all right if I go talk to Gai-san? I need to tell him something." cautiously said Naruto as Kakashi got the hint and nodded before he noticed that Sasuke was out cold on the floor.

" Sasuke-san! Kakashi-sempai he's …" said Haku as Kakashi picked him up and smiled underneath his blue navy mask.

" Don't worry he's just a bit under the weather he'll be all right." assured the silver haired man as he noticed the dark curse mark on his neck and took him to a private place so he could try and calm the mark down.

Naruto not noticing the situation in his team, stopped next to Gai as he looked at Naruto confused.

" Naruto-kun? Why is your flames of youth with us? Shouldn't you be with my hip rival Kakashi?" asked Gai as Naruto ignored the glare of Neji or the curious looks of Ten-Ten.

" Well it's about that boy Lee is facing, Gaara no Sabuka, he's a jinchuuriki." sighed Naruto as Gai looked surprise while Neji and Ten-Ten looked confused.

" Naruto-kun how do you know this information?" worriedly asked Gai as Naruto looked down at the action where Lee kept avoiding the sand being thrown by the red head kid.

" I met up with him and his family, and well it told me about his demon." Naruto emphasized the "it" so Gai could easily make out the code for the demon fox which he got immediately.

" I see well should it get out of control, I will step in to stop the fight, but thank you for the information Naruto-kun you truly are a youthful student to warn me about my other precious pupil Lee-kun." Gai gave the thumbs up and Naruto just eye smiled before being confronted by Neji.

" Fate has deemed you a failure, Naruto, so stop wasting all our time by acting like your all powerful. You could never be a prodigy like me so don't act like you know anything." arrogantly exclaimed Neji as Naruto yawned at his proclamation.

" Whatever little girl, if I wanted to get yelled at by one of my kunoichi comrades I would try to get Sakura pissed by insulting her looks." with that statement Naruto started to walk away but not before he was grabbed on the arm by the Hyuuga prodigy.

With that, Neji tried to punch Naruto by surprise but he quickly countered by spinning around the boy and pulled his arms back. Gai and Ten-Ten looked surprised and nervous with the situation as Team 8 and Team 10 also were shocked to see two leaf nin fighting out of the arena. Seething with anger, Neji launched his free arm on his mask and tried to pull down only to get kneed in the ribs by the angry blonde jinchuuriki.

" Now that would have been a mistake if you placed my mask down, asshole, so I'll warn you once , don't do it." coldly warned Naruto as he glared at Neji who looked slightly taken back by the viciousness of Naruto. As everyone looked around, Anko jumped up and threw a kunai.

" Ok break it up you two little gaki, if you two want to kill each other you'll have to wait until your in the semifinals so separate before I break both your balls." said Anko as Naruto walked back to his team while Neji turned back to the match.

" Whatever fugly this little jerk started it so don't assume it was me." chuckled Naruto as he walked away while Kurenai tried to calm down her friend as she was ready to explode.

" Fugly? How dare you call me fugly you little…" but the Tobetsku Jounin's mouth was covered by Kurenai as the blonde just turned around and waved at her before he walked back to his team both girls looking at him with sweat drops.

" Hey, where's Sasuke-teme?" asked Naruto as both girls had a worried expression.

" Sasuke-san fainted and was taken by Kakashi-sempai, it seems the cursed seal has weaken him." somberly explained Haku as Naruto just looked back at the fight.

" Well that sucks but I guess we got to move ahead without him. Maybe he'll pass the next one." sighed Naruto at the idea of Sasuke getting jealous and angry at being left behind but it's not like any of them could do anything about the seal, it's not his specialty.

As the match had continued, Gaara was in a state of mind to nearly kill Lee if it hadn't been Gai throwing in the towel for the tired apprentice of Gai he would have had his leg broken.

/ Yosh if it wasn't for Naruto-kun's information my pupil would never be able to walk again. Now I am worried for my other youthful students but hopefully they're all right./

" Winner by forfeit, Gaara no Sabuka!"

Gai quickly carried off Lee to the medic room as everyone else but Gaara and Naruto were stretching or arguing as they prepared themselves for being called next as the board began to scramble as Hayate , the Hokage and the rest in the room awaited the next match with total silence eating the entire building.

As the board slowed down, Hayate stepped up as he coughed before regaining his composure.

" Next match, Hinata Hyuuga versus Kin Tsuchi ." said the coughing jounin as the two kunoichi walked calmly down the stairs before facing off.

" Yo remember Hinata they're from Sound so be careful." the blonde shouted as Hinata nodded in understanding and turned back around before looking at the Kazekage and the blonde's eyes were in shock.

/ Damn it, that stupid okame Sannin is here and he's next to Jiji but if he's here then something is up. I better keep on alert or else I'll get blindsided damn that snake. I better act like I don't know he's here or else he'll have a change of plans.

/ You know little fool your powerful enough to kill the snake, why not take care of the problem and slaughter the snake , cook him and eat him for dinner./

/ Well baka fox because I come up with the plans and secondly he's disguised as the Kazekage, we could face serious trouble from them if I attack Oroch so for now we have to keep cool./

/ Grrr…fine but when we get our hands on him I say you torture then kill him slowly./

/ Whatever you say boss./

/ Disrespectful little whelp./ growled the fox as Naruto smirked before looking back at the arena to see the match had still not started.

Hinata was watching slowly as the brunette girl pulled out a couple of bells and stands in her place.

" Illusion Bell Needles!"

While Hinata awaited she looked around to see if anything was flying towards her and quickly activated her Byakugan as she awaited anything that Oto nin would try and do and as Kin tried to stab the Hyuuga girl she quickly dodged it and kicked her in the back as the kunoichi stumbled towards the floor but what Hinata hadn't noticed was that she had been stabbed on the leg as she bled a bit. .

" Your going to pay for what your team did to my comrades." snarled Kin as Hinata eyed her before she readied herself as she slowly moved her hands like they were dancing in the air. While Neji grumbled in disgust at his cousin, Naruto just nodded and looked at Haku both each impressed with her skills.

"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou !!" as Hinata began to strike quickly at Kin with each strike getting stronger as the young Hyuuga girl caused the Oto nin to start coughing up blood surprising everyone including Neji. As the young girl collapsed , Hinata slowed down and grasped her knees as Hayate appeared.

" Winner Hinata Hyuuga." as people cheered for the young girl who looked up and saw her crush clapping for her making the shy girl's heart beat fast.

/N-Naruto-kun is c-cheering for me./ thought Hinata as she walked up the stairs and was met by Haku and Naruto who both helped her limp back to their section by placing her arms around their head and carrying her to their side of the balcony.

Then the matches went by quickly, with Chouji defeating a sand genin, Temari destroying Ten-ten and causing an MCL tear in her knees forcing the weapon's mistress to quit, and the upset of the day when Kankurou lost to a leaf genin who had used a fire jutsu against his puppets and then launched the puppet master with a flying kick knocking him out and surprising everyone.

As everyone finally settled down, Hayate quieted the crowd with a cough and then proceeded to call down the winners of the matches.

" Ok I will give you all a number and these numbers decide who your going to fight in the semifinals and the way this part of the exams will be 1vs 8, 2 vs. 7, 3 vs. 6, and finally 4 vs. 5 so remember that and announce your number. Oh and due to the fact there is an uneven number this year the ninth place gets to automatically advance." strongly explained the proctor as everyone looked at their number.

" One." Gaara said coldly.

" Two." said Neji.

" Three, can we hurry this up, I want to go rest." impatiently said Naruto as he got a shut up look from Hayate.

" F-Four." softly said Hinata.

" Five." Temari said annoyed.

" Six." Chouji happily said as he ate his chips.

" S-S-Seven." the leaf genin shook in fear as he either was going to get a demented shinobi in Gaara or a determined and very vengeful blood liner in Neji.

" Eight." said Shino as he calmly fixed his glasses as he placed his hands in his pockets.

" Nine." said Haku as she was slightly relieved that she was able to have extra time to get ready against the number one, Gaara no Sabuka or Neji Hyuuga and finally after all the numbers were announced Hayate continued.

" As you can see these eight will fight each other in a month from now as a chance to better themselves and learn new techniques to surprise their competition so for now the exams are in recession." said Hayate as the shinobi on the battle ground walked towards their teams.

Hinata and Naruto walked towards Haku and Kakashi who had arrived from taking care of Sasuke's cursed seal.

" Yo." waved the silver haired jounin as Hinata nodded and Naruto waved back as he pulled out his favorite Icha Icha book.

" I'm glad we were able to make the semifinals for Sasuke-kun and prove that we are a good team." calmly sighed Haku but Naruto just raised his eyebrow that was visible.

" Sasuke-kun? Oh I see so you're his new girlfriend well I don't blame him you're very pretty although Hinata's very pretty. Lucky for teme and me we got to gorgeous girls 'ttebayo." Naruto read his book as the two kunoichi grew red steaming blushes from the compliment not that Naruto noticed.

" Now, now Naruto you don't want to make your teammates faint now do you?" asked Kakashi mockingly.

" Eh but anyways what brings you here Kakashi-sensei? I know it isn't just for kicks." said Naruto.

" You really caught on with looking beneath the underneath, anyways yes I am here to inform you all that I cannot help you with your training, due to the fact Sasuke's been saddened by the fact that he couldn't participate in the semifinals so I offered to teach him and it cheered him up a bit."

Naruto just thought for a moment as he looked around a bit, getting confused looks from Hinata and Haku while Kakashi just looked with intrigue.

" I guess that settles it, Hinata and Haku I want you to girls to stay with Sasuke for a while and try to cheer him up and also train with each other. I'm thinking that if you two train, Hinata's thrusts of her palms speed will increase and become more damaging while Haku's throwing ice needles will increase in accuracy and strength which would be good to have in case of quantity of enemies. Me, I'll look for training from elsewhere."

" B-But Naruto-kun s-shouldn't we a-all t-train t-together?" asked Hinata with worry as Naruto shook his head and placed his book back in his side pocket of his pants.

" Nah I want you to get stronger with each other because you both have a bit similar styles of fighting besides we all have to learn new techniques to have as a trump card. I know you two will get better plus I think you two will learn a new trick on the side and therefore I want to get better but I want to surprise you all with something new so it's settled." said Naruto only to see a very hurt kunoichi in Hinata and a disappointed Haku.

" Hey this isn't personal I just want to make sure that I can come back stronger and I need to have all the time to have the ability to help you guys if your in trouble, besides I might teach you guys a thing or two." eye smiled Naruto at the girls who smiled back while Kakashi nodded.

" Ok well do you need help finding a teacher? I could ask around." questioned Kakashi as Naruto just shrugged.

" Nah I'll find one myself , thanks anyway Kakashi-sensei, well we should all just be heading out so laters guys see you in a month oh and by the way

Hinata I promise when the exams are over I'll take you out." saluted Naruto as the girl blushed at the thought before Naruto vanished in a flash.

" How did …" Kakashi gasped at the technique that reminded him of his old sensei and looked at the girls.

" Do you know where he learned that technique Hinata?" asked the shocked silver haired jounin as the Hyuuga princess shook her head as a sign of no.

/ Naruto you could be close to surpassing me in a matter of months with the way your going./ thought Kakashi as he directed the girls to where Sasuke was and they greeted him.

" Hello Sasuke-san are you all right?" asked Hinata as Sasuke stood up from the bench.

" Yeah I don't feel good about being out of the exams but I'm glad for you guys…" smiled the Uchiha only to see the three out of the four in the team… " Hey where's the dobe? Did he get scared?" smirked Sasuke as Haku just giggled a bit at Sasuke's poking joke.

" No, he has decided to train by himself for a while says he wants to get stronger to protect us." said Haku as she gave Sasuke a piece of gum while Kakashi looked at them.

" You all must understand, whether you know or not, Naruto has a lot of pressure to succeed as a shinobi , Naruto always liked having the world on his shoulders because that's when he's at his best. I've gotten a chance to see Naruto and he is going to be something special not that you three can't be special too you just need what Naruto has." Kakashi explained as the three genin looked at him with mild confusion.

" W-What is it K-Kakashi-sensei?" asked Hinata as the jounin looked at the three and pulled his infamous orange book out as he read for a bit so it could be climatic.

" The ability to lose or push away fear whether it be mental fear, emotional fear or physical fear. Naruto is able to destroy his sense of fear and thus allow him to be more open about himself, able to take on shinobi who would make even me nervous look at them in the eyes with no sense of urgency in his voice, to be able to love someone without fearing they would die. That is what Naruto has that few shinobi in the world have. If you let fear control you, not only will you fall down a bad slope, you will never have self-control over anything you do. Anyways let's head to the training ground and get you girls ready to take on your next opponents." eye smiled Kakashi as the four shinobi took off to Team 7 training grounds.

With Naruto…

The jinchuuriki just walked slowly kicking pebbles as he looked around the village, obviously noticing the glares not that he cared and all the people who were too busy to notice him argue about who bought what and how they had seen some crazy movie.

Naruto shook his head, he had no time to waste on enjoying his this nice day although his mind would wander from time to time about just sitting on a nice green grass and just lay back and sleep. After a while of walking something ahead he saw caused the blonde boy to grow a foxy grin under his mask as he swiftly moved from tree to tree.

As soon as he spotted the people he appeared before the two jounin as they appeared surprised not sensing him sooner.

" Yo, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei busy learning together I see." smirked Naruto as he pointed at them holding hands causing the both to blush and separating their hands.

" Naruto-san do not assume anything I was just…teaching Asuma-san how to…umm well I don't need to explain." roughly said Kurenai trying to sound angry even though her cheeks were telling another story with the red blush.

" Yeah right sensei, I promise I won't tell anyone but Asuma-sensei you still owe me lessons for helping you." Naruto raised his pinky at Asuma who just laughed.

" Ok, Naruto but you know I have to train my student Chouji you know that right?" Asuma raised his eyebrow as Naruto nodded.

" Of course, I don't want or expect you to betray your student for me, I meant after the exams and stuff but I see you two kids are having a little afternoon stroll in the park so I bid you farewell and please Asuma-sensei use a condom we wouldn't want poor Kurenai-chan pregnant now do we?" Naruto calmly said as Asuma and Kurenai both turned bright red before he ran off.

" Pervert!" shouted Kurenai as she tried to throw a kunai at the young genin who just caught it and waved good bye.

While Naruto had enjoyed messing with the two older shinobi he figured that training time was being lost by messing around, so as he ran to the training area he noticed a white haired man peeking at the hole of the hot spring who was chuckling perversely as he wrote down the book.

The problem was a girl had noticed the eye hole and screamed " Pervert!" alarming all the girls as they placed their towels on and beat the holy hell out off the man as Naruto chuckled a bit at the harsh beatings before the women grew tired and left. Checking to see if anyone else was going to jump the old man, Naruto sighed and slowly walked up towards the limping body and hell picked up the old man.

" Hey you all right old man?" asked Naruto as the man just shook his head before he dusted off.

" Thanks kid, but no woman can resist the charms of Jiraiya one of the three legendary Sannin and the writer of Icha Icha Paradise!" posed the man as Naruto looked a bit surprised before he pulled out a book.

" You write these?" questioned Naruto as Jiraiya looked at the book that he had written from his experiences or lack thereof.

" Yes but how do you have one? It's only legal to have one if you're 18 or older."

" Well if you can kill as a genin, you might as well be able to read porn or drink too. Besides my sensei and I like your book a lot." smirked Naruto as Jiraiya grew stars in his eyes.

" You do? Oh how I've grown fans over the past years, truly I am a genius of literature." danced Jiraiya as Naruto shook his head before tapping him on the shoulder.

" Anyways I think you also taught my father when he was younger now remember he had blonde spiky hair like me too." said Naruto as Jiraiya's eyes grew big.

/ No way this is Minato's kid? Well he has his hair but why in the hell does he have a mask like Kakashi's ?/

" So you know about your father ok then let me ask you a few things. First off what is with the mask on?" asked Jiraiya

Naruto walked next to the man, waved to bend down and whispered… " Itachi had given me a Sharingan I guess because I stood up to him as a child, and due to the fox who I have talked too, he turned it into a Mangekyou Sharingan. I know it seems like a stupid explanation but I'm telling you the truth." said Naruto as the Sannin stood stunned at the revelation that his grandson had an implanted bloodline and was already in the dangerous stage two of it's evolution.

" I see so how strong are you now?"

" I guess Kakashi-sensei thinks I'm Jounin level because I trained Ninjutsu with him, I've trained with Gai-sensei with Taijutsu, and Kurenai-sensei with Genjutsu." claimed Naruto as Jiraiya looked very impressed.

/ This kid is sure trying to surpass you in a hurry Minato./

" Well I see you have made excellent progress and I would like to see you in action with the Sharingan so I will train you although from the sounds of it you don't need training anymore kid but because you like my books we'll go somewhere private and train." said Jiraiya as Naruto nodded before both walked away with heavy blushes on after managing to take peeks at the hot springs.

After a while, Jiraiya placed his giant scroll softly on the floor and saw the young blonde meditating as a small smile appeared on his face.

/ He sure seems wiser and mature than when I first saw him as a little kid, I guess it was good that I left him here. From the looks of it he's going to be great, to have become a balanced shinobi no one thought it could be possible but here he is Minato's kid becoming strong in all facets of the shinobi skills. Now if he learned how to handle a sword he'll definitely be stronger than me , Oroch and Tsunade-hime put together./

" All right Naruto since I've gotten a good measure of your strengths from your descriptions, I want to ask have you learned how to summon?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto looked puzzled as he scratched his head trying to figure out what summoning was.

" I take that as a no, well let me show you…Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" then a poof happened and when the dust disappeared both the Sannin and genin were greeted by a red medium size frog.

" Yo either of you got any snacks?" asked the frog as Naruto looked through his vest pockets until he found his pocky and gave some to the frog.

" Hey thanks what's your name?" asked the red frog as Naruto just shook it's arm.

" Name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." eye smiled the blonde at the frog who smiled back and nodded.

" My name is Gamakichi and hopefully we can play next time just have more snacks ok?" nicely asked the frog as Naruto nodded as Gamakichi turned to look at Jiraiya who looked taken back.

" You're a meanie I'm going to tell my dad you didn't give me any snacks." said the medium size red frog as Naruto looked back and forth between the mad little frog and the sweat dropping old man who wrote his favorite book.

" Your dad? You mean Gamabunta, the frog the fourth summoned to help him battle the nine-tailed fox?" asked Naruto which he received a conformation nod from Jiraiya and Gamakichi.

" Hehe we don't need to tell your dad about this I promise I'll have candy for you next time." sweated Jiraiya as Naruto inwardly chuckled at the position the little frog had placed the powerful Sannin.

" Fine, well I gotta go bye Naruto, meanie!" waved the frog as he went poof and went back to his family.

Naruto couldn't believe it, he was about to learn some of the things his father had used as a shinobi when he was alive. After Gamakichi waved goodbye, both Jiraiya and Naruto decided to walk near the river as they talked about the difference between Naruto's normal chakra and the fox's chakra and planned on Naruto's training.

For the first two weeks, Naruto struggled with water walking even though he had done tree climbing, this new skill had Naruto baffled for a bit until he finally was able to run on water with ease thus gaining more chakra control. The third and fourth week, Jiraiya had decided to teach Naruto the technique Minato had created, the Rasengan. While it was a little easier to learn for Naruto than the Chidori, he still couldn't make a smooth Rasengan until the final day of the week. The last week was spent with Naruto signing the Toad Summoning contract, gaining the respect of Gamabunta, understanding the Hirashin technique and it's teleportation access ,and learning Doton: Yomi Numa although Naruto used the Sharingan to copy it angering Jiraiya for a bit.

As the two walked back towards the village, Jiraiya looked at Naruto and felt proud that his godson had decided to use his powers to protect instead of destroying. As the night succumbed all of Konoha, they had finally arrived at the gate.

" So ready for the exams brat?" questioned Jiraiya who was shocked to receive a middle finger from the blonde as he read his book.

" Yep as ready as I can be although I feel unsettled about this exam, can't really say but it's like bad things are going to happen you know?" said Naruto as Jiraiya nodded he too had gotten a strange vibe from coming to the village pulling him like a puppet and now that the young genin had sensed it maybe he would stay for a while and hope that he was wrong.

" Well go home and rest tomorrow starts the toughest part of the exams and brat…" paused Jiraiya as Naruto had run off only to stop… " Good luck, your dad would be proud of you."

Naruto smiled under the mask and ran off as his eyes became determined to pass for his mother and father, for Hinata, Haku ,Sasuke and Kakashi , finally for his sensei Jiraiya.

While Jiraiya was happy to see his godson go, he looked up to the top of the buildings and noticed that a shinobi was being chased by a stranger who was also able to leap from buildings quickly and went to investigate.

The next day….

The day had begun with excitement as people started to pour into the battle arena stands as people would talk about which fight they were looking for. Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting there waiting or would have if the two girls weren't once again going goo goo for Sasuke. Luckily Shikamaru sat next to Sasuke to block the girls from trying stuff with the raven haired Uchiha as he nodded in appreciation while Shikamaru smirked and said "Troublesome." which got a chuckle from Sasuke.

Everyone seemed ready for the match as Hinata, Haku, Gaara, Neji, Temari, the young genin named Rizu who was shacking nervously, well everyone was there except Naruto and Chouji who were at Ichiraku's having a great meal and having fun until the young Akimichi checked his watch and noticed they were late.

" Shouldn't we head to the stadium, Naruto?" asked the young big boned boy.

" I guess, though once we finish the exams, you should join me with Shika, I'm bringing Hinata as a date and we can all have fun besides we'll get there in time." Naruto said as he paid the bill as Ayame looked confused like Chouji.

" How?" asked the Akimichi as the blonde got a big smirk and grabbed the wrist of Chouji and activated his wristbands and as soon as that happened they vanished in a flash.

Ayame and Teuchi looked shocked and awed at what had just transpired more so the old man. Only one person ever was ever able to do that and he turned out to be the greatest hero in Konoha.

/ Spiky blonde hair, and his blue eyes I should have realized it, Naruto's the legacy of the fourth. That is amazing ./

As the crowd cheered, Naruto and Chouji arrived next to the fighters surprising them all except Gaara who just looked annoyed if nothing else.

" Told you buddy we would get here in time." smirked Naruto as Chouji just nodded and walked off.

" N-Naruto-kun you made it." softly said Hinata as Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

" It's been a month Naruto-san I hope you have been well." bowed the young woman as Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

" There is no need to bow Haku-chan, I'm sure you can call me just Naruto and yeah I've been good thanks." said Naruto as he saw the other contestants walk towards their direction, glaring at Neji who ignored it completely with his scent of arrogance making itself known before he studied the two Suna nin. Quickly shaking off his hypothesis of the two, the blonde went and stretched his body as he prepared himself for the finals as a new chuunin instructor came in making the shinobi wonder where the other guy had gone off to. Looking down at the battle area, Naruto felt uneasy about the day like a big danger sense was sounding off in his head.

/ Something isn't right, the proctor of the preliminaries just suddenly gets replaced? I better stay on alert, things look to be getting very weird around here./

" All right first match will be Riza vs. Neji Hyuuga." announced the man before the young genin stood in the arena with the prodigy.

" I surrender." meekly said the young boy as Neji's grin got bigger and shot a look at Naruto saying " I told you I'm the best" type of look.

Naruto shook his head as the proctor had announced the winner while the rest of the shinobi competitors looked surprise at the sudden outcome of the first battle.

So after both of the genin left, the proctor cleared his throat and announced the next battle was going to be Gaara vs. Shino which the two impassive genin walked down to the arena as the proctor said, " Begin!"

The two stared down each patient to begin the match as Shino fixed his glasses before a small fly came out of his ear and he nodded.

"Kikaichuu no Jutsu." monotones Shino as the insects begin to crawl out of Shino earning him a shriek from the two kunoichi in the stands.

The young sand nin awaited as the bugs began to fly towards his direction and just when the insects arrived … "Suna no Yoroi!"

An suddenly the red head boy was covered with a thin but dense layer of sand as the insects crashed to the floor after being stopped by the sand and slowly Gaara looked at Shino.

" Suna Shuriken !" and suddenly a few hundred sand made shurikens flew at Shino as he quickly dodged them back and forth.

"Mushi Kabe no Jutsu!" said Shino as the shurikens were stopped by his wall and quickly using a Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu, he cleverly used the clone bug to run towards Gaara as the real Shino, took the left and pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb as he positioned himself to target Gaara.

As soon as Gaara saw the clone he focused… " Ryusa Bakuryu!" and then out like an exploding volcano, the sand grew bigger and bigger until a gigantic wave hit Shino as the crowd looked on in horror and surprise only for Shino to turn into bugs and a kunai launched towards Gaara and blew up.

The crowd cheered, Kurenai and her genin awaited the results, and Gaara's siblings just looked on in shock that Gaara was caught off guard. Once the smoke cleared , the big round ball of sand disappeared and the red headed boy had turn into sand.

/ Seems Suna has a bunshin of their own I must be careful or else he'll land the finishing blow./ thought the bug user as he inspected the entire arena as he sent a fly to find out where Gaara was and as soon as the fly took off it was attacked with a sand shuriken as Shino was grasped by the sand and his whole body other than his face was being coiled into submission as Gaara began to grip his hand harder.

" I-I-I surrender." gasped Shino as he fell into the floor and passed out as the chuunin proctor exclaimed Gaara as the winner of the match. As everyone awaited the next match, the Kazekage grew a big smile while looking down to the arena as Hiruzen stared at the man.

" You know I always wondered what it was like to see a beautiful souring eagle set on fire. I bet it would be quite a site." chuckled the man as Hiruzen recognized the sudden voice change.

" Orochimaru!"

" That's right…ATTACK NOW!!!" shouted the snake Sannin as the crowd screamed in fear at the sudden pouring of Sand and Sound shinobi invading the stadium.

Quickly Orochimaru and the Hokage took flight as they began their epic battle while Kabuto stayed behind with the Anbu mask in the stands.

"Nehan Shouja no Jutsu!" whispered the traitor as the crowd along with some of the shinobi went into an unconscious state. While Kabuto had thought most were out, Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Sasuke were the only ones awake.

" Man this sucks now we have to fight, Hinata-chan I want you to look after Haku-san, I'm going to fight." ordered Naruto as Hinata nodded before he vanished in a flash.

While in one part of the arena, Kakashi and Gai tried to awaken Team Asuma, Sasuke was trying to fight three on one as he activated his Sharingan, causing pain from the seal and getting on his knees.

The sound nin smirked and was about to launch the final blow until a flash appeared and stabbed him with a lightning attack killing the man as the other sound shinobi were frightened by the appearance of Naruto.

" Yo teme you all right?" asked Naruto as he looked at the ebony haired boy who moaned in pain. Seeing that Sasuke was in horrible pain, Naruto decided he would take action and protect his brother.

Activating his Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto smirked at the terrified faces of the menacing group of Sound nins.

" Amaterasu!" used the blonde as the jounin all screamed in horror as blood spilled from the three members and while they burned into ash, Naruto placed Sasuke on his shoulders and ran off to Hinata's location.

The battle raged on as Kakashi and Gai finally managed to revive most of the genin and kill a few invading enemies , while Asuma and Kurenai along with the Anbu protected the villagers from the sand shinobi, until suddenly a large killer intent came out of nowhere surprising the entire group and noticed that Gaara and Neji had begun to fight in the arena.

" Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" angrily said Neji as he attempted to strike Gaara while the sand kept blocking every attempt.

" 2...4...8...16...32...64!" and the last thrust, the young prodigy finally managed to hit one of Gaara's chakra points in the head causing the jinchuuriki to look darkly at the Hyuuga. The jinchuuriki coughed some blood as his demonic look began to intensify as Neji slowly backed away.

" I will feed your blood to mother!!" shouted the red head as the sand started to pour out of his sand colored gourd transforming him into a half demon, half human frightening Neji.

/ No , this cannot be, his power is so dark and evil, I can't move. It seems fate has planned for my death since the beginning. Father, mother I shall join you in a while./ thought Neji as he suddenly felt that he was in a grip by the sand. As he came out of his thoughts, Gaara was menacingly drooling as he felt the time to spill blood was about to come until from the stances, Hinata came and threw kunai at the jinchuuriki causing the sand to let go of Neji as Gaara grew irritated and went after the Hyuuga heir.

/ I do not believe such a site, I always belittled her and treated her like a serpent and yet she's here trying to protect me. Have I been the one who acted like a monster? Maybe I do have some people who care for me, well I shall do my best to protect her./

Neji noticed that Gaara was quickly gaining on Hinata and tried to use his hands as he spins like a twister, launching kick after kick while Gaara blocks them until he times it, grabs a hold of Neji's leg and slams him on the floor.

" Neji-nee-chan!" said Hinata as she too was caught up by Neji that Gaara managed to hit her with a blast of her sand, as the two bodies landed roughly on the floor.

While Gaara was getting ready to finish the Hyuuga relatives, Naruto had arrived in the arena as he placed Sasuke on the floor next to Haku while searching for Hinata or anyone else until he saw the scene. Quickly moving Naruto managed to grab Gaara's wrist as Temari had arrived to see her brother and the blonde who had flirted with her facing off.

" You want to get her you have to get through me, 'ttebayo! Man I haven't said that in a while good to pull out the old timers." calmly said Naruto as Gaara's demonic smirk appeared and tried to attack the blonde by surprise but Naruto poofed out of existence only for him to appear in the middle of the arena.

" You and I are the same jinchuuriki, obviously I know yours is the Ichibi and mine is the Kyuubi, so I know you're here because your Kazekage ordered you to invade Konoha." glared Naruto as Temari was taken aback to hear Naruto had figured out their plot and worried that the blond genin might pull out the more powerful demon. Gaara continued to snarl at Naruto not that it affect him, he was just keeping his composure as he continued talking.

" Let me guess, you were always treated like you were a freak, well guess what we jinchuuriki are a bunch of freaks get used to it. People will fear what they don't understand so don't try to act like you're the only jinchuuriki suffering.. I bet there is other jinchuuriki out there struggling worse than the both of us. People in this village hate me so much they would ambush me as a child. Didn't let those idiots get to me though I always thought I was a human first but this conception that you'll force everyone to suffer your pain is redundant you'll be doing the same thing the people in the past did to you. Understand that pain is part of life and how you overcome it is what makes you stronger. If you find a good purpose, like say your family or making friends then you will find that wanting to protect them gives you an adrenaline, a power you could never have being selfish and arrogant like your acting. Now you can either listen to my words or else I'll beat the holy hell out of you, your choice." stated Naruto with such calamity as he twirled his kunai ,it gave Temari shivers and even Gaara was a bit curious.

" I fight for myself and I love myself no one else." said Gaara as Temari looked hurt to hear that he didn't care about her or Kankurou.

" Well now I don't believe that, you try to hide your true feelings, like fear and sadness and those words are nothing but lies but if it floats your boat we'll go with that." shrugged Naruto as he cracked his head.

Gaara shaking off the words that Naruto had said charged at Naruto with his transformed tail as the blonde eyed him until… "Rasengan!" launching Gaara through the arena wall as a big blast went through the village.

Meanwhile with Sarutobi…

Orochimaru was cackling as he had summoned forth the Shodai and Nindaime Hokages as he battled back and forth between those two growing tired from the fight. What Orochimaru and Sarutobi hadn't noticed was the black barrier had been broken down and two of the sound four had been killed that is until their dead bodies were thrown at Shodai and Nindaime who both were hit making the two combatants look at the direction they were thrown at.

" Hey Oroch it's been a long time." said the man as he walked towards them with a smirk on his face.

" You! How foolish to try to and stop my plans Jiraiya. Soon Konoha will fall down to it's knees." cackled Jiraiya.

" Idiot, last night one of your hidden allies were caught by a Konoha nin, I managed to protect the young man and uncovered your little plot. You didn't think we came prepared now did you Orochy?" mocked Jiraiya as the snake Sannin growled at being outsmarted.

" Laugh while you can Jiraiya I will make sure you die a rather painful death!" charged the Sannin with his sword as Jiraiya shook his head.

" Rasengan!" slammed Jiraiya into Orochimaru's stomach as he went blasting through the ex-kages until he was caught by the silver haired man with the glasses.

Hiruzen looked surprise to see that man had infiltrated the Konoha system several times without anyone even being the wiser. It didn't matter to the old man he knew he was going to protect Konoha with everything he had.

" Let's go sensei, I'll help you beat this traitor." said Jiraiya as he gave a hand to Sarutobi to stand up.

In the other side of the building Orochimaru cleansed himself as Kabuto sighed about telling the man the terrible news.

" Orochimaru-sama we have some grave news, it seems were are being defeated by Konoha's forces. Even with the combined forces of Sound and Sand they are putting a tougher fight then first expected. I believe a retreat would be a better idea." whispered Kabuto as Orochimaru thought about the idea.

Although the snake Sannin hated to run for it, their was no way he was able to defeat his old sensei with Jiraiya there helping him and defeat seemed inevitable.

" Very well but I want you to do something for me Kabuto, I want you to tell our men to execute Plan Slither." said Orochimaru.

The man couldn't believe it, Plan Slither seemed inhuman even to him, but he nodded and vanished as Orochimaru smirked.

" It seems our time is up old friend I believe I will take my leave but next time Konoha will be burned to the ground." said Orochimaru as he took off leaving a confused Jiraiya while Sarutobi sighed of relief.

" You ok Sarutobi-sensei?" asked the worried Sannin.

" I'm fine Jiraiya-kun, it will take a lot more to kill this old man but I do feel it is about time I step down but first is first do you have the latest Icha Icha paradise?"

Jiraiya grinned, two of the most powerful shinobi were fans of his book with the blonde gaki a future powerhouse in the making also liking his novels. Maybe things were looking up for the sage Sannin as Anbu came to help Sarutobi get carried away.

Back in the streets…

Gai and Lee couldn't believe it, some of the enemy shinobi had turned on the others. It had started with both youthful shinobi surrounded by Sand and Sound nin and as they were about to start fighting, some of the Oto nins had killed the Suna nins surprising both Green beasts of Konoha.

" Yosh they are being unyouthful with their betrayals Gai-sensei I think we should help." said Lee as Gai agreed.

" Yes they must pay for being a traitor and most of all, unyouthful." Gai exclaimed as both launched themselves kicking and punching each Oto until they were taken out in their sector of the city.

" Green turtle to smoking face…come in smoking face…" Gai tried to communicate with Asuma from his radio.

" Smoking face here it seems that Oto nins have betrayed the Suna nins has the same thing happened to you?" asked Asuma from the radio.

" Yosh this tragic event has indeed happen here as well something is very wrong Asuma-kun." said the angry jounin.

" Ok take care." said Asuma as the transmission went out and the two spandex shinobi rushed to help the other parts of the city.

With Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji

As they tried to fight off the sand nin out of nowhere, Suna's forces collapsed to the floor with blood all over as the four saw that Oto nins had killed them. Shikamaru quickly thinking used his Kagemane no Jutsu to hold one of the running enemies while trying to protect the two horrified kunoichi as the retreating shinobi tried to turn around and were running towards Shikamaru.

" Chouji do it now."

" You've got it buddy." said Chouji as he glared at the men charging at one of his best friends.

"Chobaika no Jutsu!" and suddenly the young boy turned himself into a round fast moving ball as he crushed the Oto nin killing them instantly as Shikamaru began to walk towards the man and made the captured nin knock himself out along with the pony-tailed shinobi.

" Shika!" yelled Ino as she was finally able to get out of her stupor helping the Nara as Chouji also helped.

" Come on Sakura I need to help you too." said the blonde girl as she grabbed the wrist of her frozen friend and took her to her dad so he could help her.

Back with Naruto…

Gaara had tried to use his sleeping technique to awaken the Bijuu but Naruto quickly roundhouse kicked the red head in the face as Naruto used his Suiton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu to summon several hundred of them.

" Sabaku Kyu!" said Gaara as the sand began to come towards Naruto as he began to smirk at the predicament the other jinchuuriki was in. The blonde was glad he had copied most of the water techniques in the land of waves by Zabuza.

" Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as the water splashed on the sand making it muddy and unable to control by the sand user.

" Time to finish this battle, Hirashin: Rasen Fury!" said Naruto as a speed of light began to beat up Gaara horrifying the teal eyed girl on the stands as he finished the boy with by spiraling into the boy as he collided him into the ground.

While getting up from the attack, Naruto was breathing heavily as he wiped some of his sweat awaiting the results of his attack until he saw the girl he had seen next to rush down and pull the boy out of the ground. Not taking a quick glance Naruto summoned some Kage Bushin to help Neji and to carry Hinata as the blonde looked at Neji before smacking the back of his head startling the young prodigy.

" You act like nobody cares for you but when the chips were down and you were about to be killed, Hinata-chan risked her life to protect you. Now I hope Neji that you have some sort of idea that you're not alone, that there is people that care about you. Just because of one person's mistake you want to blame everyone, hell you want to live in a fantasy world called fate, well guess what you may not want control of your life but I do. I am the only one who knows what I'll become in the future not fate or destiny but me. So get your head out of your ass and be a better cousin to Hinata, she damn cares about you and if you become a decent person you'll see that life gets better. If you need a friend you have me and Hinata and slowly you'll grow more." Naruto walked away as Neji pondered about his ideas that he had about the Hyuuga main household and everything that happened as he was helped by the clones.

Naruto smiled under his mask to see Hinata breathing softly but knew she was going to be ok.

" D-D-Did I-I-I do…good, Naruto-kun?" whispered the girl too tired and beaten to talk half volume.

" You did great, Hinata-hime, I'm proud of you, you've grown to be an amazing kunoichi." said Naruto as he lifted her on his arms earning a smile from the girl before she passed out.

Naruto shaking his thoughts of Hinata, he tried to walk away but looked back to see the girl Temari crying in tears as Gaara seemed to have said something to earn him a look of happy tears, making Naruto smile at the touching moment and just as he was about to turn around, he saw Kabuto stab Gaara right in the heart as time slowed down and softly placing Hinata on the floor, he ran towards their direction as he tackled the silver haired man before he tried to kill Temari.

She couldn't believe it, her brother had just told her that he wanted to be a family again and out of nowhere Gaara was bleeding out of his heart as the silver haired man with the glasses had taken her brother from her and suddenly someone had attacked the man.

" You'll pay for what you did!" shrieked Temari as she attacked both Naruto and Kabuto with the wind cutting both from head to toe. Quickly using this opportunity he used Temari's wind to create a Rasengan and used it on Kabuto sending the man out of the arena.

" Gaara, please speak to me brother!" cried Temari as Naruto just lowered his head before he saw another genin with his face painted and the gloves holding his stomach and rushed to his side.

" Your Kankurou right? Crap your family is down there let me help you." said Naruto as he grabbed the arm of the Suna genin and placed it around his head as they both landed on the floor softly before placing him next to Gaara.

" OH MY GOD KANKUROU WHAT HAPPENED?" panicked the girl as the boy tried to speak.

" O-Oto t-t-they t-turned o-on u-us.." Kankurou coughed blood as he tried to explain… " B-By t-the t-time w-we r-realized t-that w-w-we w-were t-t-to l-late. P-Please t-take c-care s-sister." said the painted boy as he began to slowly fade into the light as the young Suna girl became hysterical.

" Please Kankurou, Gaara don't leave me you are all that I have." wept Temari.

Kankurou just gave her a soft nudge to her chin before he looked at Naruto… " I-I k-know w-we a-a-attacked y-your v-v-village b-b-but c-c-can y-y-you p-please d-do m-me the f-favor o-of l-looking a-after m-my s-s-sis?" asked the dying boy as Naruto crouched down on the floor.

" Of course I can." softly said Naruto as the crying girl was a little shock to hear that the Leaf nin actually had compassion towards her and her dilemma.

" T-T-Thank y-y-y-you…" and with that Kankurou's hand fell on the floor, with Temari placing her head between her brothers and crying her heart out as Naruto just looked down and paying his respects.

After a while and the rain began to come in Naruto used Kage Bushins to carry Hinata and the dead bodies of Kankurou and Gaara to the hospital.

Temari looked heartbroken and Naruto just walked next to her as he placed his hands on her though she no longer cared who touched her.

" During the most rough times of our lives we find out about ourselves and about our loved ones. If you really love them you will live for them, eat for them, breath for them, achieve your happiness for them but if you didn't love your family then you can give up on life and spit on their sacrifices. It's your choice Temari-san but I will be here to help you during your grief. You may not know who I am but all you need to know is I am a friend who you can count on." said Naruto as the girl cleansed her eyelids and was carried off by Naruto to the hospital.

Meanwhile in a dark corner…

The men except for a few quiet of them were expressing how it was impossible now for the goals to be achieved.

" Now what's the point of collecting the jinchuuriki and their bijuu? I mean the first one's dead?" asked the one person.

" True we may not be able to collect them but I believe we can still find a useful way to make the jinchuuriki ours." said the main leader as everyone wondered what their beloved leader was thinking.

To be continued…

Man this is one of the longest chapters in my history so you should all be honored I did it for you guys…

Next chapter… the sorrow, the search and what's this?


	11. Why did I take so long?

**The Rise of the Sharingan Brothers**

The following disclaimer is brought to you by: Corgon, your future ruler and probably slave master… and Disney, in Disney it's not who you are but what color of skin they hate.

Naruto " Hey I finally get to appear as a me 'ttebayo!"

Heloves " I don't understand what you mean but I suppose this is a welcome change."

Naruto " So do you have any ramen, I'm hungry ttebayo!"

Heloves " Nope ramen is evil , now pocky is the best… oh and dango sucks monkey balls."

Just when Naruto was about to complain, another person appears it is…

Anko " Yo kid did you just say what I think you said?"

Heloves " N-No m-ma'am it was N-Naruto who said it."

Naruto " Eh? No I didn't he said it..ahh!" ran Naruto as Anko grew angry and started launching kunai at anime tearing eye boy.

Anko " Die you dango hater, die!"

Heloves sweat dropped at the scene before him before he shrugged.

Don't own Naruto …god this is the last time I do the disclaimer…

Author's notes: Naruto will still be able to change people's views in his own very special way. *Cough* being an ass *cough . Also I hate to say this but I need a beta because I still get complaints of my terrible grammar skills and my inability to describe scenes well so thank you. I have also been reading on all the Naruto clichés and I understand that people are annoyed by them but come on it's fan fiction live a little.

Heloves does not condone any yaoi pairings for they do not exist in the ninja world.

Vote for Heloves a little laziness goes a long way.

* * *

She felt woozy as she tried to open her eyes hoping that all she had seen was just a dream, especially her dead brothers. Waking up to the sweet smell of food she opened her eyes and saw that she was in the hospital. Looking around the room was quiet and in the corner stood her fan.

" So they're gone… forever…" softly said Temari to no one in particular as she saw the yellow note next to the food and slowly picked it up and read it.

_Hey, sorry to have left you there by yourself, I was called by the Hokage be back in a little while and don't worry I won't let them harm you. Going to talk to the Hokage about your situation._

_See you later, Naruto Uzumaki a friend and a powerhouse_

The girl just placed back the note on the table and just looked out the window with sorrow in her eyes the tears threatening to pour out of her again.

Meanwhile with Naruto…

The blonde couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl who had lost all of her family in front of her eyes. Never before had he seen such a broken person as they begged for death in the hospital.

" Times like these , I wonder if it's worth being a shinobi." sighed Naruto as he looked up to the sky and walked back to the hospital to keep the girl Temari company as he kept thinking about the situation and everything that had happened in the past few days.

Flashback No Jutsu (bitch).

" _Yo dobe." said Sasuke as he waved at his brother who quickly waved back and smirked._

" _Hey teme do you know why the Hokage called us?" asked Naruto._

" _I don't know but all the genin teams and the jounin are in the room with the Hokage I guess it's to fill us in on why we were attacked." explained the raven haired boy as the two ran inside._

_Sarutobi just puffed his smoke as he looked around and saw every genin, Jounin, Elite Jounin and even the Anbu had arrived to the meeting area._

" _Now that everyone is here allow me to explain the situation, our village is in dire need of help after those attacks so therefore I want most of you to take up harder missions for your genin team. I understand their could be danger but right now we are in need of supplies and money and therefore we will have to undermine the dangerous shinobi out there." said Sarutobi as the jounins looked slightly nervous, well Kurenai and Asuma were, Gai was preaching about his youthful team overcoming anything and Kakashi just ignored the warning._

" _Anyways now for why we were attacked, it seems last night Jiraiya of the Sannin found one of our men was being assaulted and quickly killed him. The injured Leaf nin had discovered that the Kazekage was actually Orochimaru in a henge. It seemed that Suna was tricked into starting the warfare and therefore I believe no counterattack is needed but we'll have to be prepared in case they attack again after I found out from my information spies that Suna has been overtaken by Orochimaru and this new country called Otogakure." as Hiruzen continued , Naruto quickly raised his hand as everyone turned to the blonde._

" _Yes Naruto-kun do you have a question?" asked the old man as Naruto scratched his head and nodded._

" _Yeah well, I know a Suna nin who is in the hospital right now so is she going to be punished?" asked Naruto only for Kakashi to walk up to him._

" _You helped an enemy nin?" questioned Kakashi._

" _Yeah I mean she was broken up that her two brothers were murdered by the Oto nins and they had asked me to take care of her, what was I supposed to do?" asked Naruto as Kakashi just nodded in understanding._

" _That was a kind thing to do Naruto-kun, but for now she will be in the care of Interrogation." said Sarutobi _

" _What? But she didn't do anything, she was just following orders."_

" _Be that as it may Naruto, she had the intention of harming our village and needs to be questioned to see if she may know what Suna may do next." explained Kakashi as Naruto didn't take it too kindly._

" _That's retarded, your going to punish her because the village was in danger? No offense but I bet that this village has done that to others in the past and they don't go all offensive about it. Your logic makes no sense Kakashi-sensei then if you ever get captured you want them to put you as a criminal is that what your saying? Man don't get me started.." complained Naruto as Sarutobi looked surprise at the young man's words of wisdom._

" _Anyways for now we have been informed that Orochimaru has taken over Suna and are now in their grasp so all we can do is prepare in case they decide to come back. Naruto, I want you to remain with me I have a few things to talk to you about." _

_As the group all ran off to their own business, the leaf genin just watched the eyes of the old man and knew what was coming._

" _First off I was just saying that because there could be spies for the council and they could try to kill her so I had to make sure I had their cooperation. You will be in charge of the girl's progress and keep her safe got it Naruto-kun?" _

_Naruto saluted the old man as he smiled at the generosity before he spoke up… "Well know that situation is settled onto more pressing matters."_

" _Let me guess Jiji you're retiring from the job?" questioned the blonde._

" _Yes Naruto I realized in my battle with Orochimaru, that I am too old to keep up with the changing ways of the village and the new threats to our village. Therefore you will be…" but Hiruzen was interrupted as the frog Sannin had arrived._

" _What the Hokage was saying is that your joining me gaki." rudely said Jiraiya as Naruto nodded._

" _Ok so me and Gaylord over there are going to find a replacement that's nice." sarcastically expressed Naruto as a tick appeared on Jiraiya's forehead and a sweat drop appeared on the Hokage's._

" _What did you call me you little brat!!!?" _

" _Gaylord because obviously you have to compensate for not actually liking girls by believing you are straight which you pretend to do by peeking on them. Tsk, Tsk, Jiraiya-sama that's not nice be free tell the world your as fruity as a banana." the young Uzumaki shook his index finger causing the grown man to explode._

" _What!! You read my books you little bastard which had the women I peeked on!" shouted the Sannin._

" _Yeah but not all the time, it's when I'm bored get the difference…" Naruto quickly got grabbed by the collar by the angry Sannin as he was about to launch a fist on his student before a cough stopped him turning his head to see Hiruzen trying to remain calm and serious about the situation even thought it was hard with Naruto's comments._

" _Ok thank you for that Naruto-kun, besides this incident your team will be heading out on a mission to protect the actress Kazahana Koyuki. Right now she is shooting a movie from what we have gathered from her assistant Asama. So Naruto-kun please go and inform your teammates and Kakashi-kun that you will be heading out tomorrow if it's possible." _

" _Yes Jiji.." bowed the young blonde._

" _Oh and Naruto-kun one more thing…" said Hiruzen as Naruto turned around and saw a green vest on the table._

" _As of now you are Jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village, seeing you in action and how much you did in the Chuunin exams made me see that your progress is an exceptional level looking at you I say at least a jounin level now so congratulations, Naruto-kun." smiled the Hokage as Naruto's eye went wide._

" _T-T-Thank you Jiji…" was all the flabbergasted teen could say as he placed his jounin vest on and bowed before he screamed a " Hell yeah!" outside of the building causing the Hokage and Jiraiya to laugh at the excitement of the new teen jounin._

End Flashback

Naruto knew he should have gone to Sasuke and the rest and inform them of their new mission and his new status but first he had to go see the young blonde female who was at the hospital. Realizing that the girl may still be in shock, Naruto decided to do something nice for the girl. Seeing a small shop next to the hospital, he went in , grabbed some flowers, paid for the bouquet of roses and sluggishly walked out.

Slowly walking with the flowers towards the room, he saw the number 117 and opened it to see the girl named Temari crying and placed the flowers next to the girl as she was surprised.

" Hey you ok?" asked the concerned boy.

" Why do you care? It's not like they were your friends or anything." coldly said Temari.

" Yeah your right, but still your family seemed decent if not for the bijuu inside your brother." Naruto sat down on the chair as he placed the flowers in the vase.

Brown eyes met blue eyes as she looked devastated from everything that had happen in the last 48 hours while the clock was the only thing making noise in the room as she lowered her head as she looked up she saw the young genin with a vest on. Noticing her curiosity he smirked a bit as he grabbed his vest.

" Yeah I just got promoted to Jounin seems I was fit to be advanced two levels even though next week they'll realize what a mistake they made." commented Naruto as the girl was shocked.

" Wow…congrats I guess."

" Yeah thanks." eye smiled Naruto to Temari which gave her a light blush before her smile disappeared.

" So what's going to happen to me?" softly asked the ex-Suna nin.

" Well the Hokage informed me that Suna had been double crossed by Orochimaru and that you were a victim so your not going to be in any trouble." eye smiled Naruto as the kunoichi gave him a small grin.

" So is there anyway I can go back to my country?" asked Temari to get a look of sadness from the sun colored haired boy who shook his head.

" No, it seems the snake traitor has taken over Suna with his new nation Otogakure and if they saw you , they would kill you in a moment's notice. I think it's a better idea if you stayed in Konoha for a while and become a part of our shinobi." explained the young genin.

Temari signaled for Naruto to give her the fan and did so, as the girl began to reminisce about her past.

" You know, me and my brother Gaara had a bad relationship, I-I was always afraid to be near him because I judged him like everyone in Suna. It always hurt me to know my little brother was suffering and that I couldn't do anything about it. Kankurou would try to make me feel better but I just couldn't be happy knowing Gaara was treated like an animal. I never got to tell him that I loved him or Kankurou that I was blessed to have two caring brothers even though they showed it in their own way and telling them that would make me feel like I was weak or so that's what I had been taught by my father but now I regret not saying it." sighed the kunoichi as she hugged her fan.

When she turned around she saw Naruto give her a grin from underneath his mask and placed a hand over her shoulder.

" You know I think they knew, no matter how tough you acted around them, I bet they knew you cared and as for being weak for telling your feelings, your not it's when you put on a tough act when your not strong lying to yourself and everybody that you don't need anyone now that's weak. Right now your going through hell but know that you have a friend in me and if you need anybody to talk to you've got me." cheerfully said Naruto earning a small smile from Temari.

" Thank you."

" No problem well listen I'm also hear to tell you that I'll be leaving for a mission tomorrow so I'm here to give you some company if you want it."

The girl just sat and as they talked for hours with a few funny stories, a couple of tragic, a new friendship had grown as it was finally night time and Naruto stretched as he saw the girl sleeping and decided to cover her with a blanket.

" Good night Temari-san." whispered the blonde as he jumped out through the window leaping from building to building.

Meanwhile with Team 7...

Sasuke had decided to bring Haku to his brother's favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku's. There was a few things about the young Uchiha that he had grown to like because of Naruto…. Ramen, Fuuton jutsus and mocking a few arrogant people. So as he and Haku walked towards the stand they saw their other teammate Hinata, slowly eating her ramen and looked to be sad about something.

Hinata was worried, she hadn't seen Naruto since the invasion and wondered what kept him away from his teammates and especially from her. The blonde had promised her to take her on a date and twice had disappointed her by going back on his promise not that she was mad with him, he probably was training or had something important to do.

" H-Hello Sasuke-san, Haku-san h-how are you?" smiled the pearl eyed girl.

" Oh hello Hinata-san nice to see you." politely said Haku.

" Hey Hinata have you seen the dobe? I've been looking all day after the meeting for him so we could train together." asked Sasuke.

" N-No I haven't seen N-Naruto-kun , Sasuke-san and I'm worried for h-him. What could Naruto-kun be doing t-that's so private?" questioned the Hyuuga heir.

The group grew silent around the stand all wondering where Naruto could be until Haku broke the silence.

" I'm sure Naruto-san is fine…oh here he comes." pointed the kunoichi as Naruto jumped near them with a smirk on his face.

" Yo." waved Naruto as he got a punch to the shoulder by the angry Uchiha.

" Where the hell did you go? It's almost night and I didn't see you almost all day. W-Wait is that?" complained Sasuke as the blonde just placed his hands over his head and shrugged.

" Just taking care of a friend, teme nothing for you to worry about. Was the little Uchiha worried about me? How gay." coolly said Naruto agitating the raven haired boy as Haku grabbed him from punching his brother.

" W-Would y-you like t-to join us N-Naruto-kun?" blushed Hinata as Naruto just sat next to her and put his arm around her.

" Don't need to be so coy Hinata-chan, I know what you're asking and the answer is yes." eye smiled the blonde only to hear a thud and saw the Hyuuga girl passed out , making Naruto sigh.

" You know you shouldn't mess around with Hinata like that dobe, first off she's shy and secondly if Hiashi-san saw you he would get you in trouble." said Sasuke.

" I don't care what she has to say about what I do, if she feels the need to fight I say bring it on." Naruto pumped his muscles for show earning a giggle from Ayame and a laugh from Tseuchi and Sasuke. Haku was quietly eating until she saw the green vest underneath his black vest

" Not to be rude Naruto-san but why are you wearing the green jacket underneath your other vest?" asked Haku getting the attention from Ayame, Tseuchi, and Sasuke.

" Oh yeah due to the fact I impressed the old man Hokage and helped my teammates during combat along with my progress he felt I was ready to become a jounin." smirked Naruto at the jaws dropping from all of the people until Kakashi appeared from the trees.

" Wait Naruto you mean your now…"

" Yep I'm an equal to you , Kurenai, Gai and Asuma so take that I don't have to follow anybody's orders anymore." laughed Naruto as Hinata looked sad.

" S-So your leaving our team?" asked Hinata who was ready to cry.

" Yeah I guess I have too but that doesn't mean you guys won't catch up to me he'll I'm expecting teme, Haku and yourself Hinata to not only catch up to me but give me a run for my ryou." Naruto confidently saying getting nods of appreciation from the three.

After the evening was done with the blonde explaining the mission they were about to start the evening continued with Naruto picking on the Uchiha and the two girls having to hold back the boys while Kakashi lightly chuckled until the evening had to come to an end, the blonde jinchuuriki decided to walk Hinata home.

" N-Naruto-kun you d-didn't need to w-walk me home."

" Are you kidding, these streets are dangerous this time of night, besides it's my pleasure to walk you home my lady." bowed Naruto causing Hinata to blush and giggle at his antics.

As they arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion, the young genin just looked on at the massive size until the youngest of the main branch walked outside.

" Hinata-nee-chan, you were supposed to arrive here a while ago, your lucky Otousan hasn't come back from his meeting with the Hokage." worriedly expressed the young girl.

" O-Ok well g-goodnight, N-Naruto-kun." waved the girl as she was pulled away from Naruto by her little sister making the genin chuckle before vanished in a flash.

The next day…

Naruto awoke to the nice aroma of perfume and what smelled like delicious pancakes and eggs. Quickly than you can say Icha, the blonde was already on the table dogging the food as Hinata and Haku just were astonished by his fast eating and the ability to conceal his face.

" Ahh that was some great food, well before we head out I have to go to the Jounin's lounge and meet all of the Jounins. Tell Kakashi that, laters." saluted Naruto as he poofed away while the girls just sat down and began to eat what was left of the breakfast.

At the Jounin's lounge…

Most were talkative about who was this new jounin that had join the ranks so fast as some whispered while others shouted whether it was a male or female newbie.

" They say he's as powerful as Itachi was when he was a teen." whispered a Leaf shinobi to the other who was silent.

Just then the scarred man walked into the room with his heavy shinobi footwear and coughed getting the attention of the room.

" All right, now I'm here to introduce you the new jounin, he proved himself during the Chuunin exams as a hero and a warrior, plus he's shown to have the strength of a Jounin at such an early age and he's the son of a kage information only to be told to the people in this room so don't go blabbering the news. This was strictly ordered by the Hokage and you will face punishment if you tattletale, so let me introduce you to…. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." gruffly said Ibiki as Naruto appeared through a window.

" Yo." waved Naruto as the room fell deadly silent to seeing the blonde demon container in the room with a jacket.

" W-Wait a minute, y-you're the son of Yondaime-sama?" asked Asuma as his cigarette fell out of his mouth and the news caught everyone by surprise.

" Well yeah, I would think it was obvious I mean blonde hair, same determination, but I guess it would fly off the radar." lazily said Naruto.

After a while, Gai burst out the silence… " Yosh I have trained a late Hokage's student, truly it is an honor for the Green Beast of Konoha to train the Yellow Flash's son. Naruto-kun now has more youth than ever." praised Gai as Naruto sweat dropped at his teacher.

" Well thanks but just remember me for Naruto and not for " son of the Fourth" and we should be all right." calmly said Naruto as he emphasized the last part before he scratched his head and grew nervous due to all the eyes on him.

The whole room just kept gawking at the boy not that he cared as he walked towards Kurenai and Asuma.

" Yo, Asuma-sensei um … I won't be able to train with you for a while." said Naruto disappointedly.

" Oh and why not? Am I not pretty like Kurenai-chan or is it I'm not loud enough like Gai?" chuckled Asuma as Kurenai lightly punched him in the arm.

" No it isn't that, I'm going to be busy with missions so I'll have to get your weapon's training some other time not that I didn't want to learn how to use your bad ass blades." explained the blonde as Asuma nodded and gave him a thumbs up as he lit up his cigarette.

" All right well catch you room later." and suddenly Naruto vanished out of the room.

With Team 7...

They awaited Naruto's arrival by talking about how they would meet the talented and renown actress as the blonde landed and blasted the floor into a whole as the three genin and Kakashi just were shocked by the landing power. Naruto looked at their reactions and smirked before he started walking ahead.

" Showoff." said the young Uchiha as Naruto shrugged.

" So teme have you learned any Suiton jutsus yet?"

" No my family has been Katon jutsu users since the beginning so I'm sticking with that although I'm trying to learn Fuuton jutsus." said Sasuke as the blonde shook his head.

" Good luck with that." chuckled Naruto as he stood in between Haku and Hinata while he searched through his new vest with annoyance as he finally found his watch placing it around his wrist.

" Well I guess peephole cockatoo will be here a bit late." lazily said Naruto earning looks of surprise from all three of his comrades before they broke into fits of laughter until Kakashi arrived.

" Yo." waved Kakashi as Sasuke, Haku and Hinata looked at the man before they broke down in laughter.

" Eh what's wrong is there something on my face?" asked the confused Jounin as he placed his hand and scanned through to see if he had anything embarrassing on.

Naruto just pulled his book out and began to read as Hinata explained why they were laughing, making the Jounin slightly peeved at Naruto.

" You know knucklehead it isn't funny calling people names, besides you look just like me." smartly replied the man as Naruto waved him off.

" Whatever let's get…going?" Naruto slowly said as he saw the ex-sand nin Temari walking towards them.

" Um the Hokage said that I was allowed to join Team 7, my name is Temari no Sabuka and I'm the new teammate." grimly said Temari.

" Yes we're Team 7 my name is Kakashi Hatake and those are your teammates, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Haku, and you already know Naruto." introduced the man as Sasuke and Hinata eyed her with suspicion making Haku angry at their judging looks.

" I can't believe you two I thought everyone deserved a second chance, it wasn't her fault that her village was deceived into war." comforted Haku to Temari.

" N-No it's all right I know when I'm wanted I'll just go…" and tried to walk off until she met face to face with the blonde who just looked bored more than annoyed. Staring in to her eyes Naruto sighed as he placed a hand on his chin.

" First off stop being dramatic, Hinata and Sasuke are just being cautious because they were assaulted by Sand nin. Two of course your wanted, with the skills you have this group could be bad ass you just need to get your swagger back which I mean your confidence. Lastly I promised your brothers I would protect you and by god I'm going to be there when you need me. So settle down and get ready to depart and we'll take it from there." Naruto turned around got his tools and looked behind him as he walked ahead of them.

Kakashi eye smiled at the blonde who kept reminding him so much of his sensei except for the occasional rude comments the young teen would say but other than that a prototype of the Fourth Hokage.

Later in the evening…

It had been nearly four hours since their departure from Konoha and had finally arrived to the small village which the actress Koyuki would be arriving within a day so quickly they arrived in a motel as each got their own rooms.

Naruto was bored by staying around for a bit so he decided to walk around a bit and saw that Hinata was going into her room.

" Oh hey Hinata wait up." trotted Naruto as Hinata's face blushed red at seeing her crush coming towards her and thinking of maybe inviting him inside only to cause the poor girl more embarrassing ideas.

Naruto noticed her dilemma and quickly shook her to get her back into the real world.

" Look Hinata first off I apologize for not taking you on those dates that I promised so therefore tomorrow morning I'll take you out anywhere you like just the two of us, secondly before you faint, please give the Suna girl a chance, she lost her family and needs us right now, can you do that Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

If it wasn't for Naruto speaking the last part the girl was ready to land on the floor with a dud but luckily she managed to gather strength from within.

" Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun I'll give T-Temari-san a chance." nervously said Hinata afraid her voice might betray her.

" Thanks, 'ttebayo now I'm going out, got some stuff to train on bye." waved Naruto not realizing the girl was already in La-La land.

This left the blonde to think about what had transpired in the few days and what he could do. Certainly he understood the girl is still devastated but she would eventually get out of her mourning wouldn't she?

Meanwhile with Temari…

Heaving with a heavy breath, the teal eyed girl continued to strike the tree with perfect accuracy as her inner rage began to overflow the girl, each hit with her fan just producing more dark thoughts about killing a certain snake and just as she was to land a final blow she was stopped by the Uchiha.

" What do you want?" coldly said Temari causing Sasuke to be slightly taken back from her voice.

" I deserve that, anyways, I apologize for reacting the way I did, guess I was nervous because I was attacked by some of the Suna shinobi." honestly expressed Sasuke making the girl's face turn from angry to indifferent.

" It's ok I guess I would probably have the same reaction if your village shinobi attacked me for no reason." said Temari as the two grew quiet until Sasuke had enough.

Grabbing the girl he sat her down forcefully and he sat next to her as he looked up at the sky.

" Throwing yourself a pity party isn't the way to continue your life. You know at one point in my life I grew distraught and angry at the world because my family was murdered by my brother. In time I would have fallen into the darkness if it wasn't for Naruto. He smacked me a few times upside the head and said giving myself a pity party is like spitting in the face of my family. Their essence is still with us and can see us through our joyful times and during our trivial times, letting them see me cry and grow hateful would only break their hearts if they were alive to see it. Now I want to become strong to make my family proud and if I have to bring down the murderer to justice so be it. Listen to Naruto he knows what it's like to grow in an environment full of hatred, prejudice and most of all without anybody to care about him like a family. You and me were lucky to have at least time to know and cherish ours, Naruto wasn't so lucky so you should appreciate the little bit of time you had your family."

Getting up he looked back to see the girl just looked like a small smile played on her face.

" Thank you." said the girl getting a nod from the Uchiha before he walked away.

The next day…

Each member of Team 7 had their own though of the young princess whether it was spoiled, misunderstood or loud either way they knew it was going to be very tiring job.

Now Kakashi Hatake was a man that could take anything from people and take on powerful foes, he didn't care what anyone thought of him or they tried to hurt him, he would just defeat them. Well in this case with Temari holding his precious Icha Icha hostage was a dire situation that even his arrogance would fade and come panic something he's preached to others not to show others or let it consume them.

" Temari as your team leader I advice you to give me the book." cautiously warned the man as he stepped forward to the miffed kunoichi.

The girl just backed away with the orange book in her right hand as she clenched it tightly.

" Not until you stop reading it in front of me, I find this very insulting to women and it's just plain filthy!" announced the girl as Hinata and Haku had arrived to see the hilarious face Kakashi made. Swift as the wind, the silver haired man grabbed the book, slipped it out of the wind user's hands and then eye smiled at the girl.

" I guess you still have things to learn Temari-san." Kakashi mocked Temari as he opened his book and walked off to the nearest tree branch to read.

" T-That jerk… why I'm gonna…" the girl began to walk towards the man but was grabbed by Haku.

" No Temari-san he's just deceived you, didn't you notice the name of the book?" questioned the brunette girl as it stopped Temari in her tracks.

" You mean I never really had the book?"

Haku shook her head in an answer of no as Temari just huffed at the news and quickly gathered her things as Sasuke arrived at the location.

" Sasuke, where's Naruto?" curiously asked Kakashi while flipping the page of his book.

" I thought he was here with you guys." stated the confused Uchiha.

" T-Then if N-Naruto-kun's not here where is he?" asked Hinata as Temari just waved it off.

" I'm sure he's fine, he's a grown boy he can take care of himself." said Temari as she fixed her shinobi footwear, and tilted her headband.

Waiting forever, Kakashi finally found the man who had a slightly darker silver hair, with a long beard, and wearing glasses.

" Are you Hatake Kakashi?" asked the man as Kakashi nodded a yes to the man.

" My name is Asama Sandayuu the personal assistant to the actress Koyuki Kazahana thank you for coming." bowed the man in respect.

" The reasons for why I asked of your services are not what they seem I'm afraid. You see, Koyuki Kazahana isn't just an actress, she's an actual princess."

Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata and Haku appeared to be taken back from the information that wasn't told in the mission description. Then again back in Wave, nobody had known that they would be fighting an A-ranked Mist nin.

" Ok so do please explain why you kept this hidden from us Asama-san?" asked the copy nin as Asama coughed.

" Well it started like this…"

Meanwhile with Naruto…

After finishing his daily training of running 20 miles, followed by meditation, then chakra control, and finally practicing his accuracy on throwing the kunai and shurikens, the boy had grown sweaty and had quickly cooled himself off by showering in a river near by. Afterwards he quickly tried to arrive to his teammates only to see the young actress that he was going to protect just finishing her scene, decided to survey her and try to pick up on habits that might endanger the mission.

The woman was not in a good mood, she had just missed one of her lines and now here was a bunch of snot nosed kids asking for her autograph.

" Please Koyuki-san can you sign my autograph? I'm your biggest fan." said the brunette little girl with the hand me down clothes and red freckles on her face.

Koyuki just gave her an arrogant look as she pushed the girl away from her.

" Why would I sign autographs for you little girl? Now get away from me." marched off the young actress as the little girl looked heartbroken as the woman walked off only to come face to face with Naruto.

" Little brat watch where your going." growled the actress but was noticing that the blonde was ignoring her as he stepped to the side.

" Are you listening to me?" asked Koyuki as Naruto chuckled at the dirty joke before he looked at the woman.

" Yeah I heard you and by the way, how nice to treat a little girl like trash, that must make you feel all big huh?" calmly said Naruto as Koyuki glared before walking past her hired bodyguard.

" I don't need to answer to you." huffed the woman as she walked away with Naruto eyeing her before vanishing off.

Later in the day most of Team 7 had arrived with Koyuki walking up towards her assistant and saw the people who were chatting with him.

" Oh Koyuki-hime do you need anything?" asked Asama as he saw his boss looked slightly peeved.

" No, I'm fine." said Koyuki as she fixed her dress although the man could clearly hear her irritation from her voice.

" What's wrong?"

" Some little punk just insulted me thinking he knew what he was talking about… You!" pointed the woman as everyone turned around to look at Naruto who had looked up his book.

" Yo." said Naruto as a big sweat dropped plagued all the people in the surrounding area.

" Why are you here?" complained Koyuki.

" Well…" Naruto started as he stretched his arms then scratched his nose before he looked at the young actress… " because I'm part of the mission."

Koyuki glared at the teen before she got into the boat as Kakashi looked at Naruto.

" What was that about Naruto?" interrogated Kakashi as Naruto pulled out his book.

" Oh just some thing that happened early today let's get going." walked the young jinchuuriki as Kakashi sighed.

/He's going to be the death of me./ inwardly sighed the silver haired jounin as they all walked onto the boat as crew members ran back and forth with their equipment as they cleaned up the last scene they shot, as they began to head out to the land of snow where the events are just about to enfold.

End Chapter…

Took a long ass time but I finally have an update, hopefully you don't flame to harshly, and just remember need a beta…so please help!!!

Next chapter…Do you know your enemy?


	12. Christmas jewels and fun

A VERY DANGEROUS CHRISTMAS

I don't own Naruto but I do own a couple of pizzas and a pig named wet willy...so take that Kishimoto!!!

Sorry for not updating yet on the story rise of the Sharingan but this is a filler christmas arc for that story only because I'm feeling as jolly as the fat man himself and I think Naruto deserves a non-romantic type of Christmas...because I am really getting sick of Yaoi, Naruxhina or now NaruxSaku....go to hell!!! Nah just kid enjoy....

/ _Yo./ Naruto's voice in his mind_

**/ Yo./ Kyuubi's voice in mind**

/ Yo./ just like saying it...

* * *

Konoha usually during most of the year was a very sunny, summerlike environment where you could always guarantee a warm day. December on the other hand , the snow fell like a delicate leaf with it's white beauty showing the village the time of Christmas was near.

Kids played with their coats on as they had snowball fights, parents gossiping about the newest technology called phones and all through the village people were excited. Well except in the Uchiha household...

Naruto Uzumaki , with his face mask on, meditated not even letting the snow bother him all thanks to the heat generator his demon was producing for him. The boy never once celebrated Christmas, hell he didn't even know who Saint Nick was but guessed he was some sort of hero that Konoha would surely blame him for killing so thus he stayed away from people.

Sasuke Uchiha , he despised the holiday because it reminded him of not having his family anymore and would usually go out to the forest and burn down some trees with his Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

As a sort of an agreement between brothers, they had decided not to celebrate the holiday and instead focused on training, or just sitting in and watching some TV if Kakashi wasn't around to train them. Sasuke Uchiha thought he would forever hate Christmas and it's merry way.

It was true for a while until Team 7 brought back Haku , an ice blood liner from their mission to wave. Her beauty astounded Sasuke and confused the young blonde as he wasconstantly asking again if he was a he or a she. Well his answer came when he accidentally walked in on the poor girl and she shrieked causing Sasuke to run up the stairs and arrive to the scene where the shriek had come from and saw the same thing that Naruto saw which was a curvaceous body with a medium chest growth and both teen boys got a nosebleed causing them to fly out the window. While Haku quickly changed into her clothes, lest another pervert should come peeking in, the two Sharingan wielders finally came out of their "comas" and got up from the snow.

" Dobe what the hell?!" Sasuke exclaimed punching Naruto on the arm.

" Ow teme that hurts, dattebayo!!" Naruto retaliated back with a swing but instead of hitting the Uchiha in the arm, the poor boy was standing up and therefore got him in his peanuts.

" Oompf.!!!" fell the Uchiha as he grabbed his hurties while Naruto laughed his ass off at what he did. Patting the boy on the back for his victory, Naruto walked off to the living room laughing all the way. ( Hmm sounds from a christmas carol)

So it was Christmas Eve, and both boys stayed quiet from yesterday's horrible events eating their roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, barbeque chicken, ramen, some sweet dumplings and their sake that was set on the table. Haku watched the two boys in question and finally asked...

" What's Christmas?"

The two looked at her then at each other and finally Sasuke spoke out.

" Why don't you tell her dobe?" asked Sasuke as he began to cut his roasted chicken only to see a confused look on Naruto's face.

" I can't explain it to her because I don't even know what Christmas is."

Silence over took the entire room as Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, the last person to explain Christmas would be the avenger himself. Right now the urge to kill a certain blonde was very high but quickly composed himself.

" Well Haku-chan, dobe Christmas is a holiday where everyone celebrates by gathering together and giving each other gifts as a sign of caring. Basically a family holiday with parents and uncles all wearing stupid clothes and telling each other I love you and all that sentiment." started Sasuke as he saw both of his teammates nodding and telling him to go on.

" During Christmas, Santa Claus or Saint Nick, would come down people's chimney to give them gifts for being good or appear magically in their homes. Also if you're not on his nice list he probably would give you a lump of coal." Sasuke explained but only confused the two more.

" Wait a minute isn't that breaking or entering, because I know that's illegal and what if he's actually plotting our doom?" Naruto threw out the accusation causing Sasuke to sweatdrop and Haku to nod in agreement.

" Yes Naruto-san is right what if that man who judges people good and bad is doing so that he may have a reason to kill us and due to many people being bad give him extremely large amount of victims."

Naruto's eyes widened at the possibility of being killed while in his sleep and quickly pulled out his kunai looking around for any suspicious movement. The Uchiha on the other hand , his eyes twitched as the stupid accusations that his two teammates were saying.

/ I may have a crush on Haku but even she's sounding more ridiculous than Naruto./ thought the sole Uchiha survivor.

" Trust me if that was the case , I wouldn't be alive and neither would the baka of a brother named Naruto." sighed Sasuke as he felt he had thrown common sense to his brother and maybe could get him to understand Santa wasn't a criminal, not that the Uchiha thought much of the 'man'. The problem was, his idiot blonde brother was giggling to himself as he read his favorite yellow covered book. Throwing a knife that Naruto easily dodged he put the book down to see his brother seething.

" Oh you were talking?... I wash just reading how Hoyuki took Ina and Yoshino to a love hotel , they started kissing in the hot tub and then ...." after the rest Sasuke collapsed of a major nosebleed while Haku gained a very big blush on her face.

For the rest of the night , Naruto kept looking up at the sky, wondering who would create such a cruel holiday where people like him or Sasuke , even Haku had to suffer knowing their parents weren't their to celebrate with them. So as the night time came up, the blond looked over the horizon where the stars were shining and as he was about to go inside the house he saw a shadowy figure who seemed to be struggling with a couple of men. The more he watched the more it got violent so quickly he pulled down his mask so his Sharingan could spot them...

" Strange , two of them have chakra but the middle one has some sort of gold aura about him and from the movements he seems to be protective of that sack. Guess it's Naruto Uzumaki's time to shine." sighed the blond Sharingan user as he quickly moved.

Santa had seen strange things from most people like once a woman was trying to give him a baby to be raised in the North pole which he kindly declined. Never before had he been intimidated like he was as a group of ninja thugs had the man surrounded with kunai and shuriken ready to strike.

" Now we kindly told you old man, give us your bags or we're going to have to kill you." threatened the smug ninja with the bandana on his head.

" N-No please these gifts are for the children!!" begged the old gift giver as the other five rogue shinobi all began to chuckle darkly.

" I guess we have no choice but to kill you..." arrogantly said the man as the walked towards the scared bearded man. Suddenly, a quick flash appeared cutting the heads of three, and the other two were sliced in half as a glowing red eye appeared before Santa and the scared thug.

" Yo." emotionless greeted Naruto with an unreadable face as he stared down the thug.

" B-Back off kid or I'll kill you..." the thug tried to sound convincing but he had made a major mistake, he had stared into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

" Tsukiyomi!"

At first everything was quiet in the area, making Santa worried but then poor old Saint nick had to witness something he didn't wish to see. A screaming man who looked like he had seen hell and suddenly out of nowhere, the man picked up the kunai and stabbed himself in the head falling to the ground with a face of horror set in stone.

Naruto finally taking care of the goons and crook, covered his left eye and began walking towards the shaking Santa. Nearing the scared man he smiled.

" Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

Reaching his hand, Naruto pulled the man up and gave him a small wave to indicate that he was no threat to him. Once Santa saw him though, he was astonished. This boy was no older than 13 and here he was killing human lives.

" My boy, why did you kill them?"

Naruto was confused , wasn't this man just nearly killed himself by these criminals, why would he care about their lives?

" Because if I didn't you would have been dead, uh what's your name?"

Santa couldn't believe that such a young boy was able to kill without any remorse, noticed his bright blond hair and his right blue eye that sent the image of innocence but as he had learned that was far from what the boy actually was.

" You've never heard of me? I'm Santa..." laughed Santa innocently.

Naruto's eyes widened as the sudden realization of the guy he had just protected.

/_ This guy is the man with that list of victims for his sick twisted game, well I'm going to make sure he doesn't get away with it_./ thought Naruto.

/ **Maybe you didn't understand that pathetic Uchiha, that man...**/

/ _Shut up tranny fox, I know who he is._/ growled Naruto in his thoughts

/**Tranny fox? You son of a ....**/ due to the major cursing the fox does and imaginative words I will not let him finish.

/ **Not let me finish, fuc....**/

Back to the story ....

Naruto pulled out his kunai and launched it at the jolly fat man which barely missed him causing the poor bearded old man to fall on his back.

" Now listen to me I don't know why you feel the need to make a good or bad list but I will not let you kill innocent victims for your enjoyment."

" Kill? I don't kill anybody my boy." Santa explained.

" Then why did you create that list for old man?" asked Naruto getting a laugh from Santa.

" I see you don't know much about Christmas , I do it so for those who've been good all year, they earn the toy or the thing they most desire but if they're bad they get a lump of coal, that way next year they will want to be a good person." Santa explained and once he gave Naruto another look over, it suddenly dawned on him who this young tee was.

Naruto chuckled nervously, accusing an innocent man to such horrific acts was something the blond was truly ashamed of.

" Sorry sir I shouldn't...."

" It's ok Naruto, I've seen your life and what you've gone through, no child deserves that fate." Santa placed a hand on Naruto's right shoulder. Looking at his watch , the man's eyes widened at the fact that he was running late.

" Oh no!!! I better be going.."

" What's going on red ball?" asked Naruto earning a chuckle from Santa for his nickname.

" I'm late in delivering these presents to the kids all over the world, if I don't hurry many children will be disappointed but I'm still not finished with Konoha yet." Santa complained.

Naruto thought for a minute, just a minute till he thought of a plan and he thought of it quick. ( Seriously got to lay off the Grinch)

" Well I could deliver the presents for you Santa-san but can I ask you for a favor?"

Santa looked at the boy and smiled knowing what exactly he was going to ask for or so he thought.

" Anything my boy."

" Can you give Haku-chan a present that says from Sasuke?"

Santa was taken aback from this generous gesture and scratched his head.

" Well may I ask why?"

Naruto sighed, he didn't want to get all jolly and stuff but the man in the red coat made it impossible to be stoic .

" Well I figure if Sasuke does something nice, then he gets something too, a kiss from his crush seeing he's too prideful to ask her

out, that way everyone is happy for Christmas." Naruto concluded.

" Very well my boy." smiled Santa as he got on his sleigh and waved goodbye.

" Merry Christmas Naruto Uzumaki and thank you for saving me."

" Merry Christmas Red ball." smirked the young Uzumaki causing some stifled laughs from the reindeer.

" On Dasher, On Prancer , On Donner, On Blitzen...." Santa commanded as he sailed away from the village but not before starting a beautiful snow fall in front of the glowing moon.

Naruto smiled, maybe this holiday wasn't so bad after, but realizing what was at stake, he quickly placed his game face on grabbed the sack full of presents and began to activate the seal.

" Hirashin no Jutsu!"

Six hours later...

The young teen was depleted of chakra and continued to breath hard after a long night of gift giving and sat down on top of the Uchiha estate.

" W-Well it took me all night but I manage to finish the job...now it's just wait and see." Naruto lazily said as he went inside to see a green box with a red bow on it.

Sasuke yawned as he waved Naruto a good morning salute and as he went inside his kitchen to get a snack, he popped out to see a present.

" Dobe what is that?" pointed Sasuke at the box.

" A present." calmly said Naruto as he grabbed an apple and began to munch on it.

Sasuke wanted to throw that little box away as it reminded him of so much pain yet something in his conscious told him he would regret it. Seeing a little card on it he began to read," To Haku From Sasuke?" questioned the Uchiha as he looked to Naruto who only smirked and with his eyes, he made an arrow to look at the entry door.

There was Haku with her hair down and straight and her robe on as she raised an eyebrow. Quickly Naruto took the box and gave it to the young teen girl. Sasuke eyed Naruto dangerously promising torture in the future only to get a shrug from him.

Haku opened it and to her surprise, a beautiful crystal necklace was in it with the words, ' Ice princess' on it. Faster than you could say hot dog, she tackled the Uchiha to the ground with tears in her eyes as Sasuke blushed red from the contact.

" THANK YOU SASUKE-KUN, FOR SUCH A WONDERFUL GIFT!!" cried the girl on his chest while Sasuke looked at Naruto's infamous foxy grin that is if he was wearing it.

/ Damn mask, I can't read Kakashi-sensei's or Naruto's stupid face. /

Haku looked at her crystal necklace and pulled out of the hug somewhat disappointing Sasuke for some reason he was not willing to accept.

" My father and mother used to call me Ice princess, I loved them so much, each day I would try to manipulate Ice so I could create something wonderful for them. This gives me some of my joy back in my life and it's thanks to you Sasuke-kun." Haku stared at Sasuke and gave him a surprising kiss on the cheek causing Naruto to be slightly shocked and Sasuke to stand frozen as the girl ran off into the room to put it on.

Naruto just shook his head for a bit before he saw his poor brother, just frozen in time and stood beside him.

" Earth to Sasuke-teme are you in?" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of the teen awaking him.

" Oh uh sorry I uh..."

" It's cool, Santa said it was from him to you."

" Santa? He's not real dobe." Sasuke brushed the idea off.

" Oh yeah , then how come you got the one thing you grew to want which was Haku's affection." Naruto countered pausing the Uchiha.

" Look Santa felt you deserved it after all you've been through, he's a real nice guy once you get to know him."

Sasuke tried to give an answer but found none so he glanced down for a bit, and then began to walk outside.

" Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

" To get a tree, this Christmas thing may not be such a bad thing as I thought it be." Sasuke said in a contemplative tone.

Naruto smirked as the young Uchiha went to get some Christmas spirit into the emo mansion. Yawning, the blonde lazily stretched and went up the stairs with his hands in his pockets. Opening his door to his room, he saw a red box with a green bow on it...

'To Naruto , From Santa'

Intrigued , the blond quickly opened the box and when he did , he almost burst into tears...

A picture of his family, with notes of who was who...

A yellow haired man with a cheesy grin, and a magnificent white cloak with red flames.. Minato Namikaze ( your father)

A red haired beautiful woman who was elbowing Jiraiya in the stomach ... Kushina Uzumaki ( your mother)

Old man getting elbowed by said beautiful woman Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin ( your godfather)

Naruto smiled as tears poured down his face as he looked up at the ceiling...

" Thank you red ball..." whispered Naruto.

MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL I JUST WANTED EVERYONE TO FIND SOME CHRISTMAS JOY!!! SORRY FOR NO HINATA JUST FEEL THESE THREE DESERVED IT MORE!!!

YAY I'M BACK TO WRITING THANKS TO THIS INSPIRATION OF AN AWESOME HOLIDAY

CHAPTER 13 WILL BE UP SOON ... HAPPY NEW YEAR AND REMEMBER I RULE THE WORLD SO BOW DOWN TO ME~~~


	13. The Evil Filler part one

Rise of the Sharingan Brothers

Now I probably proclaim I don't own Naruto but in reality I really don't own Naruto that is to say I will never own Naruto by owning Naruto? Get it?

Heloves" Yo now remember Naruto be a good boy in school today."

Naruto " Yes mother...."

Heloves " Oh my precious baby..." (pulls out machine guns) " DIE!!!"

Naruto quickly runs away with a toothbrush in his mouth and takes off on a pig with wheels.

Sakura" God this writer is extremely weird."

Temari" Tell me about it."

Sakura" What are you doing here?"

Temari " I don't know I just popped up here because of the writer. He has a sick fantasy involving me, chocolate and spaghetti."

Heloves" Yo. Now please review or else I will have to kick Tsunade in the shins...wait! I mean cut Deidara's hair and steal all of Kankurou and Itachi's make-up and give them to Sasuke!!!"

* * *

The morning air was something Naruto Uzumaki truly enjoyed , as it awoke his senses to something good to happen on the days. Usually winter was when he stayed asleep for awhile but always constantly on alert, he would get up, eat some ramen, train, read his Icha Icha, eat pocky, train some more then bother Sasuke. Yep truly Naruto Uzumaki felt like he was the greatest genius known to man. After all if you didn't like ramen or pocky, well in Naruto's opinion you pretty much sucked, as what he thought of Sasuke.

Putting on his boots and his clothes on, his alarm in his head seemed to be ringing because he felt very cautious of the door for just a minute.

" Uzumaki-san we have just arrived at our next location in Snow country." said one of the crew members.

" Yeah yeah I'm going don't need to shout." lazily waved Naruto as he walked through the door to find everyone with coats.

" Uh Naruto why aren't you wearing a coat? If you haven't noticed it's cold outside." stated Kakashi

" The fox keeps me warm with it's chakra. Let's just say it's an inner heat generator."

While most including Asama and Koyuki wondered what fox would do that or where did he get a fox, Kakashi, Sasuke, Haku, Hinata and Temari sweat dropped.

_/ Lucky bastard./ _was the thought of the shinobi even the kind hearted Hinata couldn't help but be envious of herr teammate after all it pretty much was freezing temperatures they were going to be walking in and tendency was people got angry during the frigid weather.

Naruto wanting to push his luck, gave a thumbs up and an eye smile earning death glares from the cold comrades.

After that incident and a punch to the face in courtesy of Temari, everyone helped set up the lights , as Kakashi and Naruto looked over the mountains.

" They're up in those mountains huh sensei?"

Kakashi nodded figuring that they were preparing for a cue for their assault but before he looked back up he saw a pourage of snow coming at him and quickly dodged the attack.

" Ah if it isn't Sharingan Kakashi Hatake or Copycat nin as most refer to you it's been awhile." announced a purple haired shinobi with mechanical armor on his body and the Snow country headband.

" Rouga Nadare, it's been awhile." Kakashi recognized as eyed him.

" Oh look seems the Copycat has a very big fan who wants to fight me well once I'm done with your little fan you'll be next Kakashi." Nadare tried to agitate Naruto only to earn a middle finger from the blond.

While the two men stared down down in the battlefield, Temari was having a hard time with the pink haired armored shinobi.

" Oh is the little girl even trying to fight or is she giving up already?"

Temari growled.

_/ Don't let her get to you Temari ,she's just trying to bait you into attacking carelessly. Now is the time to think but the only possible way for me to take her down with my fan is if I get a good strike on her, unless I get some sort of distraction I won't be able to hit her./ _

Before either girl could realize, Haku began to throw senbon needles at the girl only to have the flying girl go straight at her.

" Die!!" yelled the girl but what she saw in front of her wasn't Haku, she had moved to the side, no what surprised her was that Temari stood in her path with a grin on her face.

" Fūsajin no Jutsu !"

The wind suddenly knocked the girl down to the ground as Haku manage to hit her with paralyzing needles stopping the woman in her tracks and causing her to collapse into the ground falling unconscious. Suddenly a large bulky armored man sled down to capture the unsuspecting Leaf kunoichi when he was kicked squared in the face by Sasuke.

" Your fight's with me fatty." Sasuke readied his stance.

Back at the top of the mountain, Nadare was having a tough time with the two jounin as Kakashi would try and strike and while he managed to block his attacks, Naruto got cheap hits in the ribs and Kakashi then gave him a powerful punch sending him flying.

" Hyōton: Haryū Mōko !"

" Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu !"

The two dragons suddenly were destroyed as Nadare smirked until he nearly was hit by another dragon which luckily he managed to dodge in time.

" He's not the only one with a Sharingan." Naruto explained.

/ _Damn it two Sharingan users and from what I can tell he managed to copy my Hy__ōton: Haryū Mōko__. Damn I hate that blasted bloodline./_

Further down in the battle and somewhere far away , two Sharingan users sneezed.

" Then I have no choice huh? Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu !"

Naruto and Kakashi suddenly noticed the avalanche heading their way and both jumped away from the massive snow that was headed towards both shinobi. While Kakashi had managed to move towards Nadare, Naruto had gone to the side of the mountain only to spot a small cave with a red glow that seemed to call for him.

Back at the battle...

The big man was having a hard time with the last Uchiha, he was pretty fast but quickly realizing his eagerness to beat him the boy made a mistake when he tried to kick his chest, and grabbing the genin's leg and slammed him into the ground extremely hard as Sasuke was knocked unconcious.

" Byakugan, Hakke Sanjūni Shō !" Hinata began to strike the armored man as he began to bleed from the mouth at the assault, while Sasuke awoke to activate his Sharingan. Finally after striking him 16 times the young Hyuuga stood back as the armored man was on his knees and received a hand on her shoulder to look up and see Sasuke with his activated Sharingan.

" Thanks for the help, let me finish him, turn around so you don't have to witness his death." Sasuke, not once looking at the tired girl said.

" H-Hai." stuttered the young heiress.

" Chidori!" with the lightning ball, he stabbed the man through the heart instantly killing him as Hinata looked away not wanting to see a human life get taken.

" It's over." Sasuke sighed.

" Good job, Sasuke, Hinata." Kakashi waved as he along Temari and Haku arrived at the scene.

" Thanks sensei, wait where's the dobe?" asked Sasuke.

The group looked around and saw that Naruto was no where in sight.

Kakashi sighed.

" Looks like we'll have to go looking for him."

" Some jounin he's turned out to be." Temari remarked.

Suddenly they all looked up to see the mountain and watched as it began to shake furiously.

Back with Naruto...

He knew he had made a mistake when he got separated from Kakashi because he wanted to be cool enough for that bastard Nadare but when he found the cave his instincts said not to go due to the fact that the mountain was very unstable and was going to collapse soon. That didn't mean he would listen to his common sense, and as he got further in, the cave began to glow red, until he saw two blades stuck on the ground with some chains tied on the handles.

Slowly he moved making sure he wasn't starting up traps, and after a few seconds, he rushed himself towards the blades. Intrigue building up in the newly promoted Jounin, he grabbed the blades from their handles and pulled only to fall down. Agitated for a bit, he tried again with all his force and this time he managed to pull them off the ground and as soon as he did the mountain started to shake even more violently.

" Damn these blades must have been holding up this mountain up for a while, better get the hell out of here."

Heaving at the heavyness of the blades he tried to drag them only to slow him down as the mountain began to collapse only to fall back wards. As he got up, he noticed a strange glow on his wrists and as soon as he touched them the blades pulled themselves into the blond as he stared wide eyed for a bit, until some snow hit him in the head and noticing the danger he was in pulled out his Hirashin kunai and disappeared in a flash.

Then the mountain fell from top to bottom as it could no longer hold the excessive amount of snow that was on it, and as everyone watched nobody could believe that Naruto could have survived.

The whole team 7 just gaped not believing that Naruto was killed by that.

" Sensei you don't think Naruto was in there do you?" asked Haku.

Kakashi sighed. " From what I remember Naruto went opposite of my direction so yes Haku he must have been trapped."

The team lowered their heads as Hinata grew tears in her eyes and the movie crew, director and staff all lowered their heads in silence to respect the supposed fallen shinobi.

Suddenly and quietly a door opened on the ship, and the stranger walked and arrived near the scene.

" What's going on?" asked Naruto.

" Naruto Uzumaki has been killed." Sasuke said coldly.

" What? I'm not dead teme I'm right here." eye smiled Naruto as everyone looked at Naruto in disbelief.

" Uzumaki how did you get out of the collapsing mountain?" asked Temari.

" Quite simple really, The Hirashin no duh."

Sasuke and Temari's eye's twitched. Naruto quickly sensing the danger, waved goodbye to Kakashi and the other less threatning teammates and poofed away.

After the incident , the entire group of movie contributors began to set up again to finish shooting, Team 7 huddled around as they ate lunch.

" So as you can see, Sasuke got his first kill." Kakashi pointed at the slightly shaking hands of the Uchiha.

" No kidding Kakashi-sensei, he's shaking like a leaf by which I mean he's scared." Naruto mockingly said.

" Shut up dobe no I'm not." denied Sasuke until Haku grabbed his hand.

" It's ok Sasuke-kun I was like that on my first kill too. It happens to everyone at some point in their life." Haku comforted.

Temari and Kakashi nodded in understanding while Naruto just rolled his eyes at his brother, apparently the blonde noticed the small smirk on his face of having his crush so close to him.

/ What a bastard he's using this as a way to get near Haku. Clever, but pathetic./

" Anyways we should be heading out, looks like it's going to get more snow." Kakashi suggested.

Team 7 nodded and they went on their way not realizing that a certain defeated man had spied on them and so making sure he had enough information, he flew off into the layer of his boss.

In a dark castle...

A large raven haired man sat in his throne awaiting the arrival of the princess and most importantly the necklace that she held. From what he remembered that necklace was the key to opening up a treasure that no one knew what it was. If it was ultimate power.

Walking through the door, Nadare panted as he saw his boss looking annoyed.

" Well where is Fubuki and Mizore?" asked the lean man.

" I'm sorry Kazahana-sama but Mizore has been killed and Fubuki has been captured by Copycat Kakashi Hatake."

" Ah the legendary Sharingan Kakashi."

" That's not all sir, it seems their is an Uchiha and someone else with blond hair has the Sharingan." Nadare explained.

" That blasted bloodline seems to be interfering with my plans, no matter, I still have something up my sleeve , after all I am going to be Snow country's next leader and I'll rule this country with an iron hand." chuckled darkly the man in the dark.

Back with Team 7

As the group of travelers went through the cave, most were planning the next set of strategies for the next assault would come they would be better prepared. Asama seemingly worried that innocents might get hurt, explained to Kakashi what his true intention was.

Kakashi knew that something was wrong when they got out of the cave as cars stop to set up for the next scene.

Asama walked back into the room of the princess with a smile and thought she was asleep. As he removed the sheets, he saw a pillow in the position of where the Princess Koyuki would usually sleep.

As Kakashi was playing poker with Naruto , Sasuke and Temari, Asama ran towards them while panting.

" What's wrong Asama-san?" asked Kakashi.

" It's...It's the princess...she ...she ran away."

Sasuke and Temari wide eyed in shock while Naruto and Kakashi nodded in comformation.

As the entire group of people spread through out the area, the princess hid in the side of the cave and once she noticed that no one was looking in the cave, she began her burst of speed.

/ I won't go back to that place that took my life away, I won't./ mentally whined the female Kazahana as she almost neared her exit door.

What she found was a grinning blond spinning his kunai with his index finger and whistled.

" Oh were you supposed to be escaping? I thought a cat was giving me a lazy chase." mocked the jounin blond.

As the princess lowered her head in shame, an explosion went off shaking both Naruto and Koyuki around and falling to the snow. Once the noise stopped they looked up to see smoke going on over the cave.

" Damn something's going on, come on princess I'm taking you back." Naruto grabbed her hand and lifted her up as they both ran to the incident.

To Be Continued

Part one of the Snow country filler...Yes I'm doing this to be a jackass but to also give a new chapter out...damn!!!


	14. The Evil Filler part two

The Rise of the Sharingan Brothers

I don't own, know or even talk to Naruto so what in the blue hell would I do even if I did own him? Nothing because you all need to check yo selves before you break your selves foos.

Good to be back world...:P

* * *

Arriving with the princess in hand, Naruto looked around and found the current situation to be dire thanks in part of a train that had a strange looking man who seemed bitter at something or so Naruto's mind said. Quickly turning around and seeing his comrades taking cover, Naruto swiftly moved himself and the princess to their destination.

" Status report people."

Sasuke looked peeved. " Where the hell were you, dobe?"

" Doy I was taking care of the bratty princess who mumbled about not going back or something, I really wasn't paying attention." answered the blond earning a mean glare from Koyuki.

Waiting for the moment to strike, Sasuke, Haku and Hinata began to ready themselves to run towards the train when Naruto yawned.

" It would be a dumb idea to go out there right now." Naruto said lazily.

" What? It's our perfect chance to attack dobe, he's clearly out of ammo from those kunai launchers." Sasuke pointed out only to get a questioningly look from Naruto.

" Really? Ok here I'll show you three why it's bad…" Naruto grabbing some snow and squeezing the soft substance into a snowball threw it a few feet away from their hiding spot and suddenly was barraged with thirty to forty kunais shocking the three shin obi, while Kakashi nodded.

" Nice analysis Naruto, but what made you so sure that they still had more ammo?" curiously glanced the silver haired shinobi.

" They kind of gave it away when one of the train carts suddenly shifted from one side to another, there must have been some movement inside the train, like around twenty to thirty men suddenly moving , they're not shinobi so therefore they were careless with how they moved. Besides they know we're hiding somewhere and want us to make a careless mistake of underestimating how much ammo they have. The good old surprise attack manual , it's a classic."

Kakashi sweat dropped at Naruto's compliment of an old tactic, not that he didn't find himself somewhat agreeing.

Temari finally getting frustrated, broke the silence. " So what do we do now Mr. young Jounin?"

Naruto pondered for a bit and then shrugged, " I don't know, don't really have a plan, so why don't you come up with one teme." pointed the blond at Sasuke's direction

" What? So your seriously pinning this situation on me?" Sasuke asked

" Yep that's exactly what I'm doing." Naruto nodded

Sasuke growling to himself, rubbed his temples and began to think of a plan. Suddenly, Sasuke got a good idea, a very good idea and smirked.

" Ok here's the plan…" and so began the conversation between Team 7 as they whispered each scenario.

Once the machine gun train seized fire on the trees , Temari and Kakashi quickly shifted into position ..as they each placed a paper bomb on the side of the train while Haku assaulted the other enemy assailants with her Ice attacks.

Meanwhile at the other side of the cave… Naruto, Hinata and Koyuki continued through the cave as they found a perfect spot.

"Ok princess…you stay here with Hinata… I'm sure she'll protect you just fine." smiled Naruto to Hinata who lightly blushed .

As Naruto began to run he was suddenly blasted kunai forcing the young jounin to return to the spot he left Hinata and Koyki.

"What happened?" asked Hinata.

" Damn train still has a bit of ammo left …..I'm going to have to create a diversion…..luckily my Shadow Clone jutsu can help me out." chuckled Naruto

As soon as the poof sound was heard, hundreds of Naruto clones came running out the cave forcing the men on the train to shoot each one of them. While the crew was distracted with the clones, the original Naruto was near the train sneaking as quietly as possible….even though the crunchy sound of snow could easily give it away if it wasn't for the blasts going at his clones.

While Naruto was preparing to infiltrate the train , Haku created ice missiles that were sped up by Temari's fan to launch at the train causing the men to focus their assault on them.

/Perfect while Temari and Haku distract the criminals who are occupying the turrets , Naruto can sneak in and take them out./ thought Kakashi as he silently signaled to Hinata to get moving while he carried the princess on his back.

As soon as Naruto knocked out the first few thugs the blond began to explore the train looking for any evidence of the assailant responsible for the attacks on the princess. As Naruto dropped one of his kunai the door opened revealing a shadow… and quickly knocked the young jounin unconscious.

" What are we going to do with him boss?" asked one of the mysterious shadows.

" I have a plan." chuckled the man as he picked the knocked out blond

Meanwhile outside the train, near the railings…

As Kakashi ran with the princess up the hill he suddenly noticed that the train began to pick up steam.

/ They're suddenly leaving…but I thought they wanted the princess, unless…..oh no./ quickly realizing the situation Kakashi went down again to go help Naruto.

While Kakashi realized the situation, Sasuke and Hinata continued to battle some of the thugs that had surfaced from the train.

" Sasuke-san…."

"Call me Sasuke." said Sasuke as he blocked a couple of kunais coming his way.

" Sasuke have you noticed that their seems to be less shooting from the train." pointed out Hinata as she too blocked a couple of kicks and punches.

" Yea something's not adding up….right now would be the perfect chance to attack us….unless they ran out of ammo or something."

Finishing up the last few members of the hired criminals….everyone regrouped as to make sure that it was all finished.

" So why do you all think they suddenly left? asked Temari and as the rest were about to put their input Kakashi walked towards them.

" Because they have Naruto."

On the blimp in the sky , Naruto groggily woke up from his unconscious state to see nothing but light hitting him.

/ Great either I'm dead or I'm upstage singing./ sighed Naruto not hearing the slight evil chuckle that came from his subconscious.

" Hello konoha jounin…"

" Who are you?"

" Oh I go by many names, future ruler of the Land of snow, great Czar , but you can call me Doto Kazahana."

To be continued.

Finally I'm back …have many stories to tackle


End file.
